A second chance Trapper John MD
by adamswomen
Summary: Trapper meets an old friend from twenty years ago, and his life takes a turn in another direction


Page 225 of 225

Mom

AUTHORS NOTES

This trapper story is written more on the lines of His life outside of the Hospital although it does' have a lot of San Francisco memorial in it and the Staff, I decided to do some thing a bit different with my Trapper story and give Him a very romantic life out a side the Hospital, I have also put in a few new things like the new inventions of cell phones and MRI machines and Laptops with video,

My stories are also written as they are in a true life setting in everyday life.

A SECOND CHANCE

CHAPTER ONE

Trapper was very tired after a long 6-hour surgery at San Francisco Memorial, all that was on His mind was to go home and have a nice long bath and sleep for as long as He could or until there was another emergency surgery that would once again put Him on His feet for another long day or night, the last thing He expected was a message left on His answering machine from a Lady whom He had thought He would never hear from or see again, a Lady that at that time in His life that He was very much in love with and Her with Him, when circumstances for both of them changed their plans drastically and one that neither one of them thought that they would come in contact with each other again,

Trapper arrived home, saw the red light flashing on the answering machine however chose to get some thing to eat, have. His long hot bath and then if. He remembered that there was a message waiting for Him and that message may just turn His life upside down, and that was one thing that He never expected could ever happen at this time in His life, after all He had loved Melanie and against His wishes signed the divorce papers and it was about to become final, He had two Children from that marriage and loved them Dearly, He still loved Melanie and that now was a love for Her that gave Him His Children, they now where just good friends and He would do any thing for all of them, however, He never forgot His relationship that He had with this very special Lady back when He had just gotten back from Korea,

After He ate and had. His bath, He fell asleep not realizing that. He didn't listen to. His message, He was very relaxed now and wanted a good night's sleep.

Trapper suddenly woke up about 2:00 A.M. went down stairs to get a drink of water, in the darkened living room, the red light on His answering machine got His attention as it was flashing now He was going to listen to whoever was on that machine,

"Ok, now let's find out who has phoned me, four times, -at least that's what the number of times the answering machine told Him-Well, whoever this is, really must need to talk" trapper said to himself, -trapper pushed the button to listen to His message-

"John, at least I hope this is John McIntyre I am leaving this message for, I bet you think that I am the last person you would ever hear from again, well, to tell you the truth I never thought you would hear from either ,

"I know this voice" trapper said to himself

I imagine you are trying to remember where you have heard my voice before, remember you always said I had a different voice and you would never forget it, if your intrigued now, and want to pursue this , meet me in the park by the Hospital tomorrow morning around 10:00 A.M. then you can find out who this is from the past, I hope I will see you in the morning, bye now"

Trapper replayed the message again, He knew He recognized that voice, "No, it can't be, it just can't be, Joanie, is this you? Oh it has to be you,-Trapper now was very much awake, He tried to phone the number back that showed up on His phone, No answer, it was a Hotel that He phoned-Well, I am certainly going to keep this invitation, especially if this is Joanie"

Trapper didn't hardly sleep after hearing that message He just couldn't get His mind off that voice, it was time for Trapper to get up and start His day with barely enough sleep that night He was going to go and find out if He was right about who's voice that was on His answering machine, He went to the park by the Hospital He got out of His car, He didn't see anyone right away how ever He heard voices in the distance and started walking in that direction of those voices, He could see 3 Ladies where those voices were coming from, not close enough yet, He still couldn't make out who any of them were, the Ladies saw Trapper coming towards them,

"Sis, is that Dr. McIntyre coming towards us?"

"Yes, I believe so, At least I know He got His message, now I just hope and pray He remembers me, because I never forgot Him"

"Yes well, I can certainly see why you never forgot Him" said Carolyn

Trapper saw one of those Ladies sitting on top of the picnic table with Her legs resting on the bench of the table, the other two Ladies were in front of Her talking and looking at trapper walking toward them,

"Are you scared Sis?" Said Diane

"A bit, after all it has been almost 20 years since we have seen each other"

"Well here He is Sis, at least were here to pick up the pieces for you, that is, in case He doesn't want any thing to do with you"

"Thank you Carolyn, that just made my day"

"She didn't mean it that way" said Diane

"Ya, I know what She meant , but I better be ready for this, because He's here"

"Hello," said Trapper

"Hello John,"

"Joanie, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, are you shocked to see me?"

"Ah well, yes, I am, It has been a long time Joanie"

"Yes, it has ,"

"I thought I recognized that voice on my machine last night"

"Yes, I thought maybe you would, John, these are my Sisters, Carolyn and Diane"

"Hello Ladies, nice to meet you"

"Thank you," said Carolyn, it's wonderful to finally meet you, now we know just what our Sister has been talking about over the years"

"Oh, is that right?"

"And all good things also"-Joanie had Her head buried down in her hands and smiling, as Her Sisters were talking like they needed to convince Trapper that She was a good person and had to let trapper know that She was still in love with Him,

"Ok my Dear wonderful Sisters, I'm pretty sure you don't have to convince John what kind of person I am ok," -Trapper knew that Joanie was embarrassed of what Her Sisters were saying and just smiled at Her-

"Oh yes, I know and remember just what a wonderful person She was almost 20 years ago, She was very beautiful back then, and I must say Joanie you are even more beautiful now , and it's good to see that you still have that wonderful personality I so remember that you had back then, so Joanie, how have you been?"

"As good as I could be I guess, after I last saw you, I did get married, which unfortunately I found out it was the wrong Man that I married, went to university for 4 years, got my teaching degree, and went back for another 2 years to get my certification for Special Needs Children, after that I taught Kindergarten and Grade one up until 4 years ago, it was hard for me raising my 3 Children and trying to work as a teacher on top of it, 4 years ago I was diagnosed with a back deteriation , it seems as though my spine is slowely starting to deteriate which also is the cause of my headaches , I get at least once a week, So there you have it"

"So what is your Doctor doing for you Jolanda?" Asked Trapper

"Huh, not enough, replied Carolyn, our Sister deserves better than what Her Doctors are doing for Her"

"Ah, and what are they doing?" Asked trapper

"Oh , I take meds for it, how ever, a lot of time it's not enough"

"Joanie, where are you living now?"

"Seattle, I'm there with my 3 teen agers, of which 2 are Girls"

"Oh alright, so what brings you here now?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, I persued my music also, I am here on an singing engajment "

"Oh, how wonderful for you, I always hoped you would use that beautiful singing voice"

"Oh John, yes you always did like for me to sing with you"

"Yes I did, And listen to you play the piano also, Do you still do that?""

"Oh yes, I do, I give piano lessons out of my home"

"That's great Joanie, So, how long are you here for?"

"Well, I usually travel to these concerts and functions with the group I sing with, however, this time I wanted to see my Sisters and they both decided that they wanted to come here with me"

", So I drove down this time, were singing tonight and tomorrow night, then the group is going home, So it's up to me when I go back, would you like to come to the concert tonight or tomorrow night?", I'll get you in free at the front tables, there is going to be a Dinner and entertainment, it's $500.00 a plate, except not our table, we don't have to pay , we get paid for our entertainment"

"Are you going to sing by yourself at this concert?"

"Yes, I sing a solo and a duet, and play the piano for a few of them , why doe's it matter if you come or not John?"-She said as She smiled at Him-

"Ah, there's that smile I remember" said Trapper-now Joanie thought the tension of seeing Trapper was finally gone, now they can proceed ahead Trapper was feeling the same thing-

"Well John, do you want to come?"

"Only if I can come both nights"

"Oh well, I think I can manage to arrange that, Are you sure you want to come both nights?"

"There is nothing I would love better,"

"Well then, yes I can get you in, It starts at 7:00 tonight, and 6:00 tomorrow night"

"That's wonderful, so from now until tonight , what are planning Ladies?"

"Ah we haven't thought to much about that" said Diane

"Well then in that case, I need to go in and check on some patients and then I'm free to show you all around the City, Take you all to lunch, how doe's that sound Joanie?"

"John that sounds wonderful, but are you sure you want all of us with you today?"

"Yes, I am,"

"Well then, were all yours for the day" said Joanie

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Ramada Inn"

"Oh yes, that's a very nice Hotel, How bout if I pick you up there in a couple of hours , after I'm finished with my rounds?"

"That's fine John, we'll be waiting for you"

"Joanie, may I speak to you alone?"

"Sure, let's go over here ok"

"Joanie we will just go to the car, you guys can just talk ok" said Diane

"So John, what did you want to talk privately about?"

"Well ah, first, I would like to tell you that you look very beautiful, As I remember you were, only I believe that you are even more beautiful today, I always loved seeing you in dresses, and ah, this one that you have on now is quite ah, how should I say this , very revealing on you, ah, did you wear this purposely for my benefit today?"-Joanie was blushing and Her face was turning rose colored because She remembered how She used to get to Him when She wore dresses or shorts, and it seemed to be working-

"Ah well, I really didn't think about it in that way, however, I can't say I'm not glad that you are noticing it"

"Yes, of course you don't"

"Ah, you always could see right through me couldn't you John?"

"Yes, I think I did very well at seeing right through you way back then, And ah, I also remember how much you loved making me want you also"

"Oh that, I have to admit John, I think maybe that was on my mind today, you also know I'm quite sure that all I had to do is see you and I melted"

"Haha, Yes I believe I do remember that, So how about now, do you still get that way?"

"Oh John, you have no Idea"

CHAPTER TWO

Trapper went to the Hospital and did His rounds Joanie and Her Sisters went to their Hotel suite and waited for trapper to come and pick them up for a late lunch, and Joanie couldn't wait, She changed out of Her dress to another thing that She remembered Trapper loved Her wearing, that was a pair of pants that came just below Her knees and a top that was a two piece blouse with the top underneath that came just above Her breasts with spaghetti straps and the blouse hanging open, Joanie's breasts were always the main attraction for Dr. McIntyre as well as Her beauty and personality and He knew that He made a big mistake 20 years ago after He had been with Her for 10 years already, by not pursuing their relationship and marring Her, that was a very spevial relationship for both of them, He never forgot Her and for that matter never stopped loving Her, Joanie was even more upset that She didn't make a point of pursuing their relationship and that she didn't keep in contact with Him over the years, oh yes, She knew where He was however She felt that He didn't want to keep in contact with Her , which was not at all true, and both of them will soon learn that each other knew that they should have kept in contact with each other, they both could have had a wonderful life together,

Trapper was knocking on Joanie's Hotel suite door, carolyn answered it while Joanie was still making Herself ready for Trapper-

"Hi John, come on in, Joanie is almost ready"

"Oh alright, that's what I remember about Her, I always had to wait for Her, I guess some things never change"

"Yeh, that's our Sister for you, Joanie John is here, come on, you can't keep this gorgeous guy waiting"-Diane had gone in the bedroom to tell Joanie that John was there-

"Ok, tell Him I'll be right there"

"I guess you heard every thing we just said huh?"

"Ah yes, I did," said Trapper

"Oh no, every thing?"

"Yes every thing,"

"Oh no, I'm so embarrassed, said Diane, Joanie get out here,"

"Ok, Ok, I'm here, Hi John, sorry I kept you waiting"

"Oh well, just to look at you was worth it, said Trapper, you ah, look very nice",

"Thank you, your not so bad your self, In fact John, you are just the way I remembered, with those gorgeous eye's I remember, got me every time",

"Ah, shall we go Ladies?"

"Yes, we shall,"

"Joanie I can tell you haven't changed in 20 years"

"Ok, is that bad or good?"

"I think you know what I mean, Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, I certainly am" replied Carolyn-Trapper certainly noticed Joanie's wardrobe She had on, and He also knew that She dressed that way for His benefit, and was quite taken in with all of it, and Joanie knew it, and was going to take full advantage of it, She made up Her mind that this time Dr. McIntyre was not going to get away-

"So Joanie, have you made up your mind how long you are here for?"

"Well, I am not really sure, I guess that depends on a lot of things"

"And Ah, would I by any chance be one of those things?"

"Well ah, yes, That would probably be the number one thing"

"Well then, I think I can help you out with that number one thing, I would like for you to stay here, I believe we both owe it to ourselves to pursue this relationship that we once had, what do you think Joanie?" Do you agree?"

"Oh John, you have no Idea how long I have been wanting to hear that from you"-She smiled at Him and Him at Her-

"So, I guess we are in agreement with each other on this issue?" said Trapper

"Yes, I guess we are"

"Well, we still have some time before your concert tonight, would you like to go some where together for the rest of the after noon?"

"Yes, John, I would really like that"

"Ok then, We can drop these Ladies off at the Hotel and then we can go"

"Alright John, that's fine with me"-Trapper took Carolyn and Diane back to the Hotel and Joanie and trapper continued on,-

"Would you like to come to my house for the afternoon?"

"Oh I would love to"

"Ok then, that's were we will go,-Trapper took Her close to Him and kissed Her-Now, let's go to my place"

"Yes let's",-Trapper and Joanie arrived at Trappers home-

"Well, this is it"

"Oh John you have a very nice home"

"Thank you, would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes,, I'd love one, thank you John"

"Shall we toast to each other,"

"Yes, let's,"

"To a wonderful reunion of two people that should have never lost out on what could have been a wonderful relationship and life together"

"Oh John, do you really feel that way?"

"Yes I do, How about you, Do we toast to us or not?"

"Yes, we do, we certainly do"-After Trapper and Joanie toasted to each other, Trapper took Her glass and sat both down on the coffee table, took Joanie in His arm's and drew Her close to Him ,She had a wonderful smile on Her face as He drew Her close to Him, He took His hand and held Her head in it so gently-

"Joanie ,you are still just as beautiful and wonderful as you were 20 years ago, I believe you have even gotten more beautiful, if that were possible, would it be ok if I kissed you, I mean really kissed you?"

"Oh John, you don't ever have to ask me if you can kiss me, I mean really kiss me, I remember your kisses, and I have been very much missing them, There is no other Man that can kiss me the way you used to do, you always have permission to kiss me, I mean really kiss me"-Trapper took Joanie and gave Her a kiss, really kissed Her, She fell into His arm's -

"Oh Joanie, let me just hold you"

"Oh John, you have no Idea how much I have longed for you to hold me in your arm's "

"So Joanie, where do we go from here?"

"John, I told myself that you would not get away this time, And I truly mean that, So if you have the same feelings for me I would really like to know, I would also like to know if this is just a few days fling for you"

"Joanie, this is definitely not a few days fling, And as far as my feelings for you, I have never stopped loving you. when I heard your voice on that answering machine my heart dropped, and when I was walking up to see you this morning I felt like I had just gotten 20 years back on my life, just seeing you sitting there on top of that table, brought back to my mind of just what we had and how much of an fool I was for letting you go, and right now, holding you in my arm's has told me that I want you, Joanie, I'm praying that you feel the same about me"

"John, have you not been listening to me,?" I have loved you for 20 years, and this morning when I saw you walking towards me, I fell in love with you all over again, I just don't know how else I can tell you"

"Oh, I think you have said all there is to say"

"So have I made my point John?"

"Yes, I believe you have, Joanie, I need to ask you some thing, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way"

"What is it John?"

"Over the past 20 years, what have you been doing?" I mean, you have told me that some of the things you have been doing, like your music and teaching, what I mean is,

"What you mean John is, who have I been doing it with, don't you?"

"Well yes, I guess that's what I mean"

"Well John, after my divorce, which was 15 years ago, I was busy trying to raise my Children, and teaching Grade one, because it was such a messy divorce, a lot of back stabbing on His part and fighting custody in court it didn't leave me much time for dating or try to find a Man that I could trust, So I just never took any one serious enough to have a relationship with any one"

"Oh well , I'm so sorry you went through all of that Joanie , luckly my divorce with Melanie was one of mutual agreement and we stayed friends and still are, the Children stayed with Her, another agreement, and I have just not been interested in pursuing another relationship, I guess I threw myself into my work also"

"Well it sounds like neither one of us has been interested in pursuing another relationship, And you know the saying, once you have had the best, you can't find it any where again"

"Yes, I believe I have heard that"

"Well John, you were the best, I have never stopped loving you, never, I kept all of our pictures together, I think I have framed one in every room in my house"

"Haha, yes well, I have to admit that I to still have a couple of framed ones, one being right up there on the fireplace mantel, And the other one on my dresser in the bedroom, And I carry one with me in my wallet"

"Oh my, well I have to admit that I also have one or two of you in my calendar book in my purse"

"You know Joanie we have both been sitting here trying to tell each other that we both have never quit loving each other, So, do we start back up where we left off?"

"Well John, I think I have pretty well told you that you were the first and the best, I think maybe that is why my marriage on my part just didn't have a chance after you, So I think you now know my feelings for you-us-and where we go from here, I think it's all in your ball court now John"

"Yes, it seems that way doesn't it?"

"Ah huh, sure doe's"

"Well, I'm hoping you haven't forgotten how I say yes Joanie?"

"John I have not forgotten any thing about you, It was just to much of a special relationship to have forgotten"

"Well then, let me show you what my answer is to all of this, you and me"

"I can't wait, I always loved the ways you showed me how much you loved me"

"Well, how much time do we have before you need to go back to the Hotel to get ready for the concert?"

"What time is it now?"

"It is 2:30 "

"Well ok then, I have to be at the concert Hall by 6:00 no later, So how much time do you think we have John?"

"Not enough time as far as I'm concerned, however, I will start with this and see how much time I think we'll need to win us back to each other"

Trapper took Joanie in His arm's and began to kiss Her gently and then began to kiss Her with the force of His tongue in Her mouth, which was the way She remembered being so sexualy motivated by it, Joanie fell into His arm's and returned His kisses willingly, Trapper continued after He knew that Joanie wanted Him as much as He wanted Her, only Joanie wanted more than just Trappers kisses, She wanted all of Him, and She was trying to let Trapper know this by the actions She was giving Him, He figured Her out very quickly,

"Oh Joanie, I want you"

"And I want you John"

"I had thought so, I figured you out once again by your moves, How would you like to see another room of mine, upstairs?"

"If it's the room I think it is then let's go"

Trapper took Her hand and led Her upstairs to His bedroom,

"Well this is it, and I have never shared this bed with any other women"

"Well now, I guess this just makes it even more special doesn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it doe's"

"Oh, there's our picture"

"Yes, I told you I had one in here"

"Oh John", "I do believe that we have a second chance coming to us"

"Yes, we do, very much so"

Trapper started to remove Her blouse that was open and got a view of Her breast that He alway's loved, then He started kissing Her neck and shoulders and then took off Her top and started to kiss the top of Her breasts where Her bra came up to.

"Oh John, Yes, Oh now I know why I loved you so much, I have missed it so"

"Joanie I remember these breasts and they were quite full then, ah, they seem larger now"

"John, I have had 3 Children, women's breasts do get larger and usually with every Child "

"Oh yes, that's right they do"

"Wait until you remove this, and you will see just how large they really are, some times I just hate them because of buying clothes"

"Oh well then, why don't I just see for myself alright"

"Alright, please do"

Trapper continued to take off Joanie's bra, and He was in full delight, He started to kiss Her breasts and suckle them, and she was loving it to Her full delight, Joanie started to unbutton Trapper's shirt and noticed His chest full of dark curly hair, another part that She remembered loving about making love to Trapper, He took Her close to His chest and loved the feel of Her breast's against His bare chest,

"Oh Joanie, you feel so good to me"

"And you to me John, So I see you still love these huh?"

"Oh yes, they drive me crazy, And I noticed you still love showing them off to me by what you wear"

"Oh yes, I'm afraid that my Dear Dr. Will never change"

"And thank you for that Joanie"

"Your very welcome John, Now how about you show me if you still make love like I remember?"

"Not a problem"

Trapper started to lay Her on His bed after He turned down the covers , and then started to take off Her pants and panties, He then saw Her beautiful body and started kissing Her all over Her breasts again as well as suckling them, then down to Her tummy and on down to Her thighs, Jolanda was going crazy with His kisses and touches, however She was loving every minute of it and told trapper to continue that He could have body to do as He wished, He also remembered that She loved Him to do this to Her, He went down and rubbed Her on Her pubic hair and kissed Her there with a bit of His tongue just inside Her,

"Oh John, you really remember how I love you making love to me"

"Yes, I do, you have a beautiful body Joanie, And I love making love to you in this manner"

"Oh please John don't stop"

*********************************************\

And He didn't stop He continued to kiss Her pubic area and again with His tongue slightly inside Her, and then kissed Her legs and went back up again, up to Her breasts, neck, and then kissed Her again with tongue in mouth, He then took off His pants along with His underwear, and got on top of Her, but now remembering that She hadn't been sexual with any Man since Her divorce 15 years ago,

"Joanie since it has been so long since you have had sexual contact, I just want you to realize that this might hurt you when I first go in, I will be as gentle as I can ok"

"Ok John, you were the first one to take my virginity 30 years ago, and now here we are again, retaking it , thank you for being gentle with me"

"Haha, yes I was, are you ready Joanie?"

"Yes, I'm ready John, please continue ok"

"Ok,"

Trapper slowly and carefully entered Her with just the tip of His manhood first and then a bit deeper, Joanie was starting to show a bit of pain and knew to start being gentle with Her and moving up and down trying to go in farther once He did that Joanie cried out in pain and dug Her nails into Trappers back, and then He went in all the way up and down slowly until She was relieved of the pain and Joanie asked Him to go in as far as He could while She arched Her body up and started going up and down with Him until they came together.

"Oh Joanie, are you ok?"

"Yes John, I'm more than ok, Oh my goodness, now I know what I have been missing all these years, Oh John, can ah, you, do it again, please"

"Just give me a little time ok"

"Oh yes, ok"

"Um, Joanie",

"Yes,"

"You ah, aren't by any chance on birth control are you?" I don't really like wearing those things to control pregnancy "

"No John, I'm not on any thing, I have never had a reason to be on any thing, How ever, don't let that stop you, there is such a thing as the morning after pill you know"

"Oh yes,"

"I will go to the pharmacy at the Hotel and pick some up in the morning ok"

"Ok, not that I wouldn't love to Father a Baby with you, How ever it ah, is not exactly the time for that, do you agree?"

"Yes John I agree, Now can you make love to me once more before I have to get back to the Hotel to get ready for this evening?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can now, So can I still have your beautiful body to do with as I want?"

"You don't even have to ask me that any more, I give it to you the first time, and it's yours to keep, because Doctor I don't intend on letting you get away this time"

"Ah, just what I was thinking about you Joanie"

"Do you remember what nickname you gave me 30 years ago?"

"Yes, I believe I do"

"So what is it?"

"Angel, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right, But why did you give me that name?"

"Because , you are my Angel, in every way, So Angel, are you ready for another round?"

""Oh yes I'm ready, Dr. John"

"Haha, oh so you remember what you used to call me"

"Oh yes, I do, Now quiet and less make love to each other alright"

"Defiantly," 

"Do with me as you like"

"So I will,"

And Trapper once more kissed Her with His special kiss and started going down Her body once more and back up again and then once more entered Her and Joanie was in Her own world, She told Trapper to put it in as far as He could, She opened Her legs farther and brought them up to His side so that He could go farther in, He was in as far as He could go and She felt wonderful inside, Trapper started up and down faster and they both came together again,

"Oh Dr. John, you are the worlds best lover"

"Well, remember I can't do it on my own, you my Angel are amazing "

"Oh it's nice to know that I still have it"

"Oh yes, Joanie, you certainly do still have it"

"Oh John, I so wish that we could just stay here and make love all night"

"Well, I wish we could to however you need to get back to the Hotel and get ready to sing like an Angel, Once again I am blessed to be able to hear that beautiful voice"

Trapper took Joanie back to the Hotel, so she could get ready for the concert tonight, it was now 5:00 P.M. and She had a hour to get ready and get to the concert Hall to meet up with Her group, Joanie and Trapper kissed each goodbye until they met up with each other at the concert Hall

**CHAPTER THREE**

Joanie and Her Sisters got to the concert Hall right at 6:00, Joanie went to find Her group back stage while Diane and Carolyn went up front to their table , Joanie left a message with the door man to let trapper in and show Him to their table in front of the stage, Diane and Carolyn saw Trapper going to their table, Dinner was being given out to every one before the concert and the front tables first as they were the artists tables for their families and friends, Trapper was being served as well as Diane and Carolyn,

"Well, this is sure a very wonderful Dinner isn't it Ladies?"

"Oh yes, very good" replied Carolyn

"And better yet because it's free" said Diane

"Haha, yes I guess it is, trapper replied, The best is yet to come, Joanie singing"

"Oh ya, we agree, replied carolyn, She is a wonderful singer we have had many hours of our Sister's singing and playing the piano, And with our big family when we all get together it's like a concert of our own"

"Yes, I can imagine, If I am correct, I remember Joanie saying that their were 10 Brothers and Sisters in the family"

"Yep, there sure is, And we all have Children, most of us have at least 3-5 Children between all of us, So you can imagine what our family get togethers are like, I think our Mother is slowly going insane "

"Haha, yes, I can imagine"

"Ah Dr. McIntyre can I ask you some thing?" Replied Diane

"Yes of course"

"I or we just want to tell you some thing first, On behalf of our Sister, and with us and the rest of our siblings are around Her all the time, and we see what loving you 20 years ago did to Her when you two broke up, She has loved you ever since and never stopped for 20 years, yes, She got married and to the wrong guy, however even then She never stopped Her love for you, It took a lot for Her to phone you the other night, She was scared to, because She didn't want Her heart broken again, When She saw you walking up towards us this morning She melted, and we certainly can see why, She has been in love with you all these years, We all would be very honored to have you in the family, but what I wanted to ask you is this, Are you really and truly in love with our Sister and serious about this relationship that she so desperately wants with you?" You can tell me it's none of our business if you want to however Dr. McIntyre, it is our business to pick up the pieces if this is not what She thinks and feels it is, between you two, and believe us when we tell you that we have picked up the pieces before, And it really was not fun, Joanie takes relationships very seriously and especially with you, So can you answer this question for us?"

"First of all, Diane and Carolyn, you can call me John or Trapper what everyone else calls me," "And second, Yes I am very serious about my relationship with Joanie, I was deeply in love with Her back then and have never forgotten that, or quit loving Her, Even when I was married to Melanie, I still had that love deep down inside for Her, I tried to find Her over the past 20 years, how ever was unsuccessful in that, Now I know that if I had been taking in these concerts and buying the right C.D.'s and Records I would have known where She was and has been doing all these years, Besides raising Her 3 Children by Herself, I intend on asking your Sister if She will stay here with me, Now you can judge for your self if I am serious about this relationship or not"

"Wow, ok well, I ah, guess you are very serious about this trapper, I'm sorry if we offended you in any way, You just have to understand that all of us , our Brothers and Sisters and us, and our Mother, we all happen to cherish our Sister, She has been through a lot, not to mention, She has come very close to dying at one point in time, She was involved in a very serious accident about 10 years ago, She wasn't expected to live through the night, it was a head on collision just outside of Vancouver, One of Her kidney's was badly injured and they were afraid a kidney wouldn't come in, in time to save Her life, That's how Her spine got all messed up and Her other kidney is just a half one, She was born that way, Fortunately my kidney was a match to Her's so I gave one to Her, So I guess you can see how much we all value Her, Which means Her years of dreaming about you and the day She would get up enough nerve to come here and see you, this is why Carolyn and I came with Her this time, So I guess I should shut up now and let you talk huh"

"Haha, Yes well, I had no Idea about that accident, I do remember some thing on T.V. about a bad collision around that area, but there were no names mentioned, And believe me, if I would have known it was Joanie that was hurt that bad I would have been at Her side, trying to help, and Her being very special to all of you, I happen to think that is a wonderful family and the way it should be between siblings, And She is very special to me also, I love that Lady, we had a very special relationship back then, and as you can tell it never ended, She is one special Lady, So now you know my intentions, I haven't told Her yet that I am going to ask Her to stay"

"We won't say any thing to Her, don't worry"

"I'm not, Well from the music it sounds like we are about to be entertained"

"It's about time, it's after 7:00, replied carolyn, I think their behind the curtain now, Joanie usually sits in the front row, on this side, and She usually is one of the one's that starts the first song"

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Singing had started by everyone behind the curtain as the curtain started to open all the wonderful voices were revealed, Joanie was one of the one's that was standing up in front singing with a few others that opened the concert,

"See I told you they always have Her as one of the one's that start's the singing off" said carolyn

"Yes, you did and She look's very beautiful up there"

"She wore that dress for your benefit by the way" replied Diane

"Oh is that right,? She looks very beautiful in it"-She had on a red dress that was layered with ruffles down to just above her knee's , and a low cut neck line just above Her breasts with sleeves that came down to Her mid upper arm-

Now Joanie was singing by Herself and trapper John was memorized by it She was looking right at Him most of the time while She was singing, trapper gave Her a wink and Her heart melted half way through Her song, She managed to finish it how ever, but she had a hard time with the rest of the concert, She knew Trappers eye's were only for Her, the concert lasted 2 hours and the last song was shared by all of the singers on stage, as the end neared they all walked off the stage singing and filed out through the guests tables to go out to the lobby where they were to sit by their tables and sign autographs and sell C.D.s, The MC announced that the evening of Dinner and entertainment had come to an end everyone could find the singers out in the Lobby signing autographs and selling C.D.s

"Well Ladies, shall we go and find our favorite singer and get Her autograph and C.D."?

"Yes, let's", replied Diane

"Trapper look at the line up, we will never get up there" said Carolyn

"Oh yes we will, follow me"

"Trapper, what are you going to do?" asked Diane

"Just follow me ok"

"Alright,"

Trapper took the Girls and excused His way through the line up telling every one that they were Joanie family members, and got up to Joanie table were She was very busy signing autographs and C.D.'s and talking to the people who were requesting them.

"Ah, see Ladies, here we are"

"Trapper you are amazing" said Carolyn

"I do have my moments"

"Yeh ok,"

"Hi guys, you made it through"

"Yes, this Man of yours is incredible Joanie" replied Diane

"Oh yes, I do know that, I might be here for awhile from the looks of it, you guys might want to sit down here with me"

"Not a problem, can we help?" Asked Trapper

"Can you sign my name John?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Then maybe you can take the money for the C.D.'s if that's alright?"

"I'd be honored to help sell them for you my Dear Joanie, in fact, I am going to buy one for my self"

"John, you don't have to pay for one, just take one alright, I will sign it for you, a special autograph alright"

"Well then, in that case"

"How about us Sis, Do we get one?"

"Yes, take which ever one you want"

"How about one of each?"

"That's fine, there's plenty more here"

Joanie was finishing up with Her C. D. Signing and autographs after another hour and it was time for Her to leave with Trapper and Her Sisters

"Oh my, I'm really tired and so ready to go home, or should I say, to our Hotel suite, I have to come back here and do it all over tomorrow night, However it is what I love to do"

"And you do a wonderful job of it to my Dear Joanie" replied Trapper

"Oh John, you always know how to make me feel good, You are such a wonderful Man"

"My Dear Joanie, you deserve all the praise you can get, and more, Now let's go, you need to get back to your room and get some rest"

"Yes I do"

Trapper took the Ladies back to their Hotel suite, without them knowing it He had ordered ahead of time room service for a bottle of wine, champagne , all kinds of fruit plates, vegie plates, cold meats and cheese plates , and He had also gotten a suite for Himself adjoined right next to theirs where the doors opened up for excess to each others room.

"John,"

"Yes Joanie",

"Can you come up for awhile? I don't think I am ready to let you leave my side yet"

"Well My Angel, I have a big surprise for you when we get up to your suite"

"Oh alright, are you going to give me a hint?"

"No, I'm not, you will find out when we get up there"

"Oh, alright then, let's go"

"Yes let's,"

Joanie opened the door and found the cart just inside the door with all the nice foods on it.

"Oh goodness, where did this come from?" John, you did this didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, I told you there was a surprise for you when we got here"

"Yes, you did, and this is so wonderful"

"Sis , you absolutely can not let this Man get away from you this time" said Diane

"I don't intend to my Dear Sister, and it's being away from Him in between times that is now going to be hard"

Trapper had a big smile on His face and told Joanie He would be right back, He went to His suite and went to the joining suite doors and opened them, which alarmed Joanie and Her Sister's,

"John, oh My, what in the world are you doing over there?"

"Joanie what do you think I am doing over here?"

"Well, I'm not sure, However I hope it's what I think it is"

"Just what do you think it is?"

"You are staying in that room next to us, just to be close to me, is that what this is?"

"Yes My Angel, that is exactly what this is"

"Oh John, this is so wonderful"

"Wow Joanie, you had definitely better not let this guy go this time" replied Carolyn

"I'll second that" said Diane

"Oh no need to worry there My Sister's, I defiantly intend on not letting Him go any where this time"

"Haha, yes well, that sounds real good to me, replied Trapper, Joanie My Angel, come here"

"Yes John, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, that could turn into a whole new line of relationship my Angel"

"That is just what I am hoping for my wonderful handsome Doctor"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really,"

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"John, I need to go and get out of these cloths, Come sit down on the couch and I'll be out in a minute ok"

"Alright,"

"Carolyn, see what's on for movies ok" asked Joanie

"Alright, like what?"

"I don't know, Just find a good one, I'll be right back"

"Ok, here Dr. McIntyre, you find some thing, She won't yell at you if it's not what She likes"

"Haha, first of all, call me John, next of all, just what is it She likes to watch these days?"

"Westerns, Love story's, Dr. Show's, Gee's I wonder why huh?"

"Ok well let's just see what we can find then"

"There, she loves that show"

"Ok, "Ghost" it is"

"Hi Joanie, Ghost is on, hurry"

"I am, be right there, Ok, I'm back"

When Joanie came back into the room She had on Her silk short above Her knee's low cut gown on with matching robe, Rose colored, and Trapper was breathless, at the once again beauty of His Joanie that He remembered of 20 years ago, She went over and sat right next to trapper, He put His arm around Her drew Her close to Him and took Her chin in His hand and gave Her a tender kiss with one of those dimpled smiles and a wink, She put Her head down on His shoulder and brought up Her legs and rested them on the couch which revealed Her beautiful legs to trapper as well as Her robe open enough to reveal the top of Her breasts, which Trapper was in total delight of, and Joanie still knew after 20 years how to please Her Dr. John McIntyre, they were all enjoying the wine, champagne , and other foods that were on the cart while they were watching the movie, Trapper and Joanie were finding their selves drawing in closer to each other all through the evening and that deep love that they had shared for each all those years ago had come back and even deeper than before now, after about an hour Joanie found Herself laying down on trapper's lap with His hand on Her waist and His other hand stroking Her beautiful golden hair, She turned over on Her back slowly as to keep Trapper's hand on her waist and looked up at Him with a loving smile on Her face, Her left hand on His hand that was on Her waist and Her right hand rubbing up and down His arm.

"What are you thinking about my Dear Joanie?"

"You, and how wonderful you are, And how I ever made it through these past 20 years with out you, And you, my dear John, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh about the same, How beautiful you were back then and even more now, How wonderful we would have been together if we would have married each other instead of letting our silly personal circumstances stand in our way, What beautiful Children we could have made together"

"Oh John, why did we do that, do either of us really know?"

"I don't do you?"

"Well, I believe that things happen for and at the right time, Neither one of us quit loving each other through the years, We have both admitted that to each other"

"Yes, that's true"

"Well I believe that has made our reunion even more special"

"Yes, I believe so, and My Dear Joanie, It's nice to see that you haven't forgotten how I love you to dress to get to me"

"Oh John, that's the thing that I remember the most, John I love you very much"

"Joanie I love you very much also, Come up here so I can kiss you ok"

"With pleasure my Darling John, Mmm, you give the most wonderful Kisses John"

"Haha, Joanie my Angel, you are my inspiration"

"Mmm, I am?"

"Yes, you are,"

"Well then are you inspired enough to give me another one of your wonderful kisses?"

"Oh yes, that is defiantly not a problem and I am totally inspired to give you another one"

Trapper Joanie up to Him and gave Her a long passionate kiss with tongue in mouth and then whispered in Her ear-

"I want to make long passionate love to you Joanie, I need you NOW"

"Oh John, I need you to, And I want you to make long passionate love to me",-Joanie whispered back to Him-However my Sister's are in the next room to me"

"Well then, how would you like to try out my bed with me tonight my Angel?"

"Oh John, you do think of every thing don't you?"

"I try to,"

"Yes you do",

"So, what do you say?"

"You go to your room and I'll go to mine and do what I usually do to get ready for bed and then I will sneak over to your to your arm's and to your bed, doe's that sound alright?"

"Ok then, see you later"

"Yes, you will"

Joanie got up and went to Her room, Her Sister's were all ready in their room, how ever not a sleep yet, they heard Joanie come in and went out to talk to Her,

"Hey Sis, how's it going?"

"Just fine, why?" , what's going on you two?"

"Oh nothing, just making conversation"

"Oh, ah huh, I know you two, Now, what are you up to?" Both of you, come clean now"

"Joanie, nothing, really, We just heard you come in and wanted to say goodnight to you, We knew you were pretty tired after your long day"

"I'm fine, ok, Now, I am going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed ok, You two just go to bed"

"Ok goodnight Sis"

"Goodnight , see you in the morning"

"Alright,"

Joanie quickly brushed Her teeth and brushed out Her hair put on Her fragrant lotion, "soft musk" which Trapper loved on Her, and turned out the lights, went over to trappers room,

"John, where are you?" " John,"

"Oh Joanie, I'm in here, I'll be right out"

"Ok,"

"Well, I thought you might have changed your mind"

"About what?"

"About us, and tonight"

"Oh John, how could you even think that? I love you so much and want you to make love to me all night"

"Oh, do I love the sound of that my Dear Joanie, I love you very much also, I have booked the whole week off, I gave chief of Surgery to Gonzo, So you my Angel can have my love any time you want me"

"Oh my Dear Dr. John, that sounds so wonderful, I see you have prepared for this night of love making, Nice to see you haven't forgotten how we used to make mad passionate love together"

"Joanie I have never forgotten any thing about us, now shall we get started?"

"Yes, we shall, please be my guest, you can do any thing you want to me John"

"Well thank you my Dear Joanie, I will start by taking this off of you so I can get a better view of your breasts, And ah, that do any thing I want to with you part, Well, we will have to talk about that before I really do every thing that I love to do with the women that I love"

"Oh, alright John, Any time you want to talk about the ways of your sexual desires, just let me know alright, I just want to please you , just like I did the first time we were together, Only my desires to please you are a lot more stronger this time around"

"Please remember Joanie , I am here to please you also with all of your sexual desirers that you may have, it's not all about me, this is a two way street"

"Yes John, I know that, Now, please start making love to me ok"

Trapper took off Her robe which revealed Her gown that was very low cut and showed most of Her breasts and had spaghetti straps, She had no panties on which Trapper loved, He pulled up Her gown,

"Oh Joanie, you have made it easy for me tonight"

"Yes, I have, haven't I"

Trapper picked Her up and carried Her to the bed, laid Her down and started to caress Her breasts, He took the right one into His mouth and suckled gently on it and then harder, He went to Her left breast and took it into his mouth and suckled on it gently and then harder, He went down to Her stomach and kissed Her there went down to Her thighs, parted her legs, kissing the insides of both and then to Her Pubic area, as He parted the area with His tongue and kissed Her inside, put His tongue inside of Her as far as He could, and tasted Her flowing juices,

"Oh John, you have always been the worlds best lover, you are driving me crazy, oh my"

"Are you enjoying this my lovely Joanie?"

"Oh John, yes, so very much, Please John, I want you inside of me now"

"Yes My Dear Joanie, I would love that"

Trapper took off His pyjama bottoms as He already had His top off

"Oh John, I guess you are more than ready for this also"

Trappers penis was fully erected and was now ready to please Joanie and His self, He got on top of Her and slowly entered Her a bit at a time while kissing Her as She ran Her fingers through his black curly hair on His chest, She crossed Her legs over his back so that He could enter Her as far in as He could.

"Oh John, Oh yes,"

"Joanie is there any chance of you getting pregnant right now?"

"I don't think so, Besides I will take the morning after pill just to make sure"

"Alright then, are you almost ready to climax?" Because I am and I want us to come together?"

"Yes John, I am, very ready"

"All right then,"

Trapper and Joanie did come together and after, they enjoyed the foods on the cart that Trapper had ordered up before Joanie came in His room, while they lay together totally naked and explored each others body's-

"You have an absolutely beautiful body My Joanie"

"Ah, your's ain't so bad either Big Guy, And Ah, I really mean that latterly"-as Joanie looked down at His penis-

"Joanie do you only want me for that one thing?" -He had a big smile on His face-

"Oh, no John, I want you for all of you, And the way you make me feel, and every time I look in your eye's I just feel like I have gone to another world"

"Ah, and why is that?"

"Why is that? John, you have the most dreamy bedroom eye's that I have ever seen"

"Oh, I do, do I?"

"Yes, you do, And I have seen them in my dreams every night for the past 20 years, John I feel like we have never been apart, and that you have just been in a long sleep"

"Oh I so wish that were true Joanie"

"Yes, So do I, At least My Children would have been yours, and not that looser x-Husband of mine"

"Joanie I'm so sorry you had a bad experience with your first marriage"

"Hmm, yes well, some of it was my foult I guess, I put a lot into my music, I was always away on yours with my Church group and another very big famous singing group, They asked me to join them when they heard me at one of these smaller concerts, so in between having Children and travelling didn't leave me much time for a Husband, or so He said, He and the Children usually went with me if it was out of the State, however that wasn't good enough for Him, So He started to grow cold to me, I stopped traveling so much thinking that would help, it still wasn't enough for Him, I filed for divorce, and custody, He tried to fight it, which drug me through a year of hell in the courts, I won finally after He got charged with selling drugs to minors and drunk driving causing bodily harm to a minor, it's only after that, that I was able to start my life again and go after my dreams and raise my Children in a way they deserved to be raised, and through that all John, you were always there, on my mind, in my heart, wishing you were there to cry on your shoulder, but also knowing that if you were there none of that would have happened"

"Oh Joanie, I'm at loss for words, I ah, oh, just let me hold you alright, Oh how I wish we would have never left each other, you are such a wonderful women, Joanie I have some thing I want to ask you"

"What is it John?"

"I would like for you to stay here, with me, would you do that?"

"Oh John, for how long?"

"Well ah, for good, Joanie, I love you, I want you here by my side forever"

"Oh John, well ah, are you sure about this? I mean, I have 3 teen age Children who are going through those teen age blue's years, 2 of which are Girl's, 13 and 15, And my Son is 17, trying to find out where He really belongs in this world, And of course I have my music and singing career now"

"Yes Joanie, I know all of this, I also have 2 Children, they don't live with me, however they do come to visit me for periods of time, I am friends with their Mother, She has remarried, but were friends, and She always has known that I had some one very special in my life 20 years ago"

"She has?"

"Yes Joanie, She has, She's seen the picture's of you"

"She must be some kind of women to have excepted that from you?"

"Yes, She was, and is, She also had some one very special from Her, high school years, She's married to Him now, and I expected that, The way I see things, life is just to short to not except things and changes that are put before you, and some times you just have to take these extra steps to see where they lead you"

"Wow John, you have really thought this out haven't you?"

"Yes I have, Joanie, I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, like I said, I have booked the week off to be with you and your lovely Sister's, Why don't we just take this week and be together, I have taken care of all of this until next Sunday, so every one is free to come and go as they wish"

"Oh John, Oh I don't know what to say, Except I'm really going to love being with you all the time, especially if it is spent like this, you know, laying here, naked, together, exploring each others bodies, I ah guess I should go down to the pharmacy and get quite a few morning after pills huh?"

"Ah yes, I believe that would be a wise Idea"

"But then of course, you could always right me a prescription for birth control pills"

"Yes, I could, However they take a week to start working, So you will have to get those others any way"

"Oh yes, that's right, it's been a very long time since I have ever needed them, John?",

"Yes Joanie",

"If, well, I'm not sure I should use the word if here, But, say this relationship that we are trying to get rekindled here go's"

"Ah huh,"

"What would you say if I was to get pregnant?"

"Oh Joanie, Well first, I would hope that we would be married first, And second, I would love nothing more than you to have my Child"

"Really?"

"Yes Really,"

"Well then, that really gives me more food for thought"

"Haha, oh Joanie, that's what I remember about you, you always's were so mysterious"

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was Saturday morning and Trapper and Joanie woke up in each others arm's , Trapper loved the feel of Her breasts up against His chest and brought Her closer to Him as He pushed Him self closer to Her pubic area, Joanie started kissing His chest and lifted Her leg over His as She felt His penis harden next to Her, they were under the blankets, as they were preparing each other for a morning of love before they started their day,

Joanie moved up and down on His now erected penis as Trapper took Joanie's breast into His mouth and sucked on it, Joanie's silk hair flowed around their faces as Trapper kissed Joanie with tongue in mouth very passionately, Joanie returned the kiss in deep passion and love, as Trapper continued on down to Joanie's tummy and kissed it all over, down to Her thighs as opened Her leg's He kissed Her on the insides of both, He then kissed Her pubic area and then probed Her inside with one finger Joanie gave out a moan, then He placed 2 fingers inside of Her and put them farther in and probed Her harder, Joanie was even more intense now and Trapper felt Her juices come flowing, He then put 3 fingers inside of Her and Joanie was in ecstacy , He went in as deep as He could,

"Oh john, Oh my, Oh I have missed this so, Oh please let me feel your penis inside of me now, your Manly, wonderful Penis"

"Alright Joanie, you shall have it now"

Trapper kneeled over Her and placed His fully erected Penis inside of Joanie as far as He could go, Joanie put Her leg's up across His back and moved Her hips with His thrusts, they climaxed together and fell on their sides in each others arm's.

"Oh John, don't take it out, Please"

"Haha, Joanie, it won't stay hard very long, you should know that, I'll keep it in as long as I can ok?"

"Ok, Oh John, I love you"

"And I love you Joanie, very much, How would you like to have a shower together?" And then I'll order breakfast in, or we can all go down to the Dinning room if you like?"

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful Idea John"

"Alright then, shall we?"

"We shall, Mmmm, this is wonderful My Dear John"

"Yes it is, turn around, I'll was your back for you, You have beautiful soft skin my Dear Joanie, ok, turn back, can I ah, help you wash your front also?"

"Only if I can help you with your's"

"It's a deal"

"So what would you Ladies like to do for the rest of the day until the concert tonight?"

"Oh, We get a choice?" Said Carolyn

"Yes, you do" replied Trapper

"I'd like to go to Fisherman's Wharf" said Diane

"And what about Alcatraz?" Said Carolyn

"I'd like to ride on the cable car, said Joanie, And of course, my favourite thing-

**"Shopping",**-all the Ladies said together-

"We know our Sister" said Diane

"Oh well then, if we are going to do all of this, we better get going, What would you like to do first?"

"Fisherman's Wharf"

"Ok, Fisherman's Wharf, She is the oldest" said Joanie

"Ok then, let's go" replied Trapper

Trapper and the Ladies went to every thing on their list, last thing was shopping at a couple of Joanie's favourite store's, Trapper had picked out a couple of outfits for Her after She had tried them on and modelled them for Him, and He picked out one piece of lingerie He liked and thought it would look beautiful on Her, He paid for every thing including Diane and Carolyn's purchase's , against Joanie's wishes, but She never could win over Trapper for any thing that concerned money, It was time to get back to the Hotel so that joanie could lay down for awhile before the concert.

"Joanie, Joanie, Heh, it's John, time to wake up"

"Oh John,"

"Hi, you asked me to wake you at 4:00"

"Yes, thank you, I need to get ready, I have to be at the concert Hall by 5:00, I'm not in my room am I?"

"No, your not, your in my room"

"Oh, I need to go back in mine and get dressed"

"Uh sweetheart",

"Yes,"

"You might want to put this on before you leave this room, Your naked"

"Oh my goodness, John, did you do this to me while I was sleeping?"

"No Joanie, I wouldn't do that to you, You volunteered to do it for me, because you know how much I love looking at your body"

"Oh yes, that's right, I did didn't I"

"Yes you did"

"Oh give me that, I have to go to my room"

"Haha,"

Joanie went back to Her room and started getting ready to go to the concert hall, She was going to wear an outfit that She had made, It was royal blue skirt with silver sparkles going through the materiel, it came above Her knees with a back slit, Her top was of white lace that came to a V in the back and front down to the middle of Her skirt, the neck line was a V shape also that came just above Her breasts line and had long sleaves made of lace that came to a point to the middle of Her hands, She had a belt that was made from the same materiel as Her skirt and closed in front with a big bow that tacked on both sides, Her hair was left down that was layered on the sides and curled to the back on the sides, it was shoulder length

"How do I look My Dear Sisters?"

"You look like we better get your Doctor out of here or we'll have to get the house Doctor to revive Him after He sees you, Doe's that about describe how you look?" Said Carolyn

"Oh, you two are no help at all"

"Joanie, She's right, When John see's you in that, well, ya-

"Ok, I have to go, I'm going to be late, I'll see you at the concert Hall ok"

"Ok, John isn't in our room, He must be in his" said Carolyn

"Ok well, tell Him I'll see Him there ok"

"Ok, see you there"

Joanie made it to the concert Hall by 5:00 and went back and joined Her group and was asked to sing two extra songs by request, they were on Her new C.D. one of them She wrote, it was called "My guardian Angel"

It was 5:30 and Trapper and Joanie's Sister's arrived and were taken to their table and were being served their Dinner.

"Oh, another wonderful Dinner" said Trapper

"Yes, nothing but good stuff here" replied Diane

"And the best is yet to come" said Trapper,

"Oh you have no Idea Trapper" replied Carolyn

"Hey, I just noticed some thing, Were not sitting where we were last night" said Diane

"Oh, so were not, Your right, we aren't" said trapper

"Joanie, were changing seating tonight, your going to be in the middle in the front row, the piano has been moved over to the side where you and the others usually sit"

"Oh, alright that's fine"

"Ok, we need to all start getting out on the stage now, it's 5:30"

"Ok, away we go" replied Joanie

**6:00 P.M.**

"Ladies and Gentalman, may I present for their second appearance here in the San Francisco convention Hall , The Seattle Christian Cathedral Voices of Praise"

The curtains opened the group started to sing with Joanie up front and center

"Trapper, can you see Her?" Said Carolyn

"Oh yes, I sure do see Her, and what a sight"

"She made Her outfit" said Diane

"Is that right?"

"Ah huh, that's right"

"We would now like to ask all of you to welcome Joanie McFadden by special request She has been asked to sing Her new song She wrote called " My guardian Angel" Joanie"

"Oh wow, did you know about this Diane?"

"No, I didn't, She must have been asked when She got here, It's on Her new C. D., Trapper it's about Her best friend of 38 years"

"Oh yes, I believe I remember Her talking about Her"

"Shh, Here She go's"

Joanie sang Her song so beautifully, Trapper never took His eyes off of Her, She hadn't seen Him yet, they weren't seated where they were last night, and She was putting all Her heart and soul into Her song, there wasn't a dry eye in the concert Hall when She finished,

"That was beautiful, She has such a beautiful voice" Trapper replied

"Yes, She do's Trapper, She's the heart and soul of our family, Promise us you will bring Her home quite often ok?" Asked Diane

"Well, She hasn't said yes yet, However if She doe's, I'll bring Her home at least once or twice a month ok"

"Ok, sounds good"

""Oh, this just keeps getting better and better" said Trapper

Joanie was playing the piano now and finally saw Trapper and Her Sisters, He winked at Her and She gave Him a big smile, Diane and Carolyn gave Her a thumbs up, She was playing a couple of songs for the group and already had sang several songs with others and duets, the concerts was coming to an end and the last song was being sung, Joanie was singing a duet as well by Herself and the group and again they were exiting through the front between the tables making their way out to the lobby to sign autographs and sell C.D.'s, Trapper and Joanie's Sister's once again found Her out signing autograph's and selling Her C.D.'s and they helped Her.

"Ok, time to go home, I'm beat, John are you going to carry me out of here?" I don't think I can walk another step"

"What ever you want My Dear Joanie, The performance you put on tonight deserves for you to be carried out of here"

"Oh well thank you my wonderful Doctor, And Ah, I need to stop at the Hotel pharmacy yet and pick up those pills before you carry me up to our rooms"

"Oh yes, that's right, I will write you that prescription while were there alright"

"You'll do that for me?"

"Yes Joanie, I'll do that for you, Now let's get out of here ok"

"Ok,"

Trapper picked Her up and carried Her out, every one was clapping for Her and giving Her thumbs up, and telling Her-

"Your wonderful Joanie, keep on singing, we love you, keep writing those songs"

"You look good in His arm's Joanie, Good Luck to both of you"

"Thank you" replied Joanie

"Well, seems I have competition"

"Not even close, no one can compete with you my Dear John"

"Here we go Ladies, Joanie and I have to stop in here at the pharmacy, why don't both of you go on up"

"Alright, see you up there" said Diane

"Ok, let's go in and get those pills alright"

"Hi Doctor McIntyre"

"Hi there, can you ah pass me your prescription pad?" I need to write this nice Lady out a prescription"

"Sure not a problem Trapper, here you go"

"Thank you, And until these start working we will need those ah, ak ah, morning after pills"

"Ok not a problem Trapper, I'll get this filled right away"

"Wow, every one know's you huh?" And in a Hotel pharmacy to, how strange"-Joanie was smiling when She looked at Him and said that-

"Joanie, it's not what you are thinking ok, I have been called here several times at least two or three times a month when the in house Doctor has been away, We all take turns at all the Hotels, I have also written a lot of prescriptions here"

"John, I didn't ask you for an explanation you know, It sounds like you feel you have to explain things to me for a very good reason, So what is it?"

"Joanie, can we talk about this another time?"

"Alright,"

"Ok, here you go Trapper, Mam, you need to sign for these one's, There is 7 of them ok"

"Oh sure, not a problem" said Joanie

"Aren't you Joanie McFadden, the singer?"

"Haha, why yes I am, I just got back from a concert as a matter of fact"

"Oh, can I ask you for your autograph?"

"Of course,"

"Ok, here, just sign this, thank you"

"Ok, are we ready?"

"Yes John, were ready"

"Goodbye now,"

"Oh John, I have to take these shoe's off, my feet are killing me"

"Ok sit down here My dear, You look so beautiful tonight, I hear you made this outfit"

"Yes, I did,"

"Oh, it doe's your body justice"

"Well, thank you, I'll have to keep that in mind"

"Oh, please do, Ok Joanie, have you had any thing to eat?"

"No, I didn't get to eat, just sing for every body"

"Well then, I think we can get into the Dinning room still, Let's go get you some thing ok"

"Ok John, that would be nice, I'm starving"

"Ok, here ok,"

"Perfect,"

"What would you like my Dear Joanie? "

"Seafood,"

"Seafood?"

"Yes, Seafood"

"Well, Seafood it is, and to drink?"

"A pina colada please"

"And for you Sir?"

"Ah, scotch and water please"

"Comen right up"

Joanie sat back in Her chair and crossed Her legs as Her skirt came up a bit farther above Her legs

"Ah Joanie,"

""Yes John, what's wrong?"

"Well let's just say that you are making it easier and easier for me to tell you that you are mine and only mine, And I am planning on putting my claim on you"

"Oh and you got all of that just from me crossing my legs and my skirt going up a bit farther?"

"Oh yes, I did My Dear Joanie, Here's your meal, eat fast, we have a date upstairs"

"Oh well, if you put it that way, would you like to share my shrimp?" Here open your mouth"

"My Dear Joanie, I don't want to open my mouth around your shrimp, I want to open it around your lips, and ah, a few other things on your body"

"Oh Dear John, you sure know how to get a Lady into bed with you don't you?"

"Ah, it's not just any Lady I want in my bed with me, It's only you I want in my bed with me, so eat"

"Yes sir,"

Trapper sat back and watched Her as She was eating and thinking about what kind of a life they could have had if they would have only tried to make a go of it back then,

"John, are you alright?"

"Hmm, oh yes, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You seemed a little lost there for a while"

"Oh, I guess I was just deep in thought"

"Oh well, I hope it's nothing that is so bad you can't figure it out"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have it all figured out"

"Well, that's good to hear, I sure wouldn't want it to ruin our date upstairs tonight"

"Rest assured My Dear Joanie, nothing will ruin our date upstairs tonight, Not the way your dressed in front of me all evening it won't, Joanie, you have gotten more beautiful over the years, as if that were possible, , you've changed your hair style"

"Changing times John"

"Oh yes, changing times, At least you didn't change the color"

"It's my natural hair color John, You know what they say, blonds have more fun"

"Oh do they now?"

"Well, I believe that all depends on who they are having the fun with"

"Haha, yes well I'm certainly happy to be a part of helping you out with that one"

"Yes, and I am stuffed and I am ready to go up stairs and start that date that you have been promising me"

"Well alright, let's go"

Trapper and Joanie got upstairs to their rooms, Her Sister's had already gone to bed,

"Oh their in bed, what time is it?"

"It's almost 11:00,"

"Oh Dear, No wonder, We did a lot today didn't we?"

"Yes we did, Joanie, If your to tired to-

"John, don't say it, I have been looking forward to being with you tonight all day and all evening, I am nor will I ever be to tired or to busy to want to sleep in your bed with you and make love with you, Now, I just need to go to my room and get these clothes off and get some thing comfortable on ok, bye the way, when do I take these pills?"

"Oh yes, the pill, Start the birth control first thing in the morning, you better take one of these now ok, and then one in the morning, When was your last period?"

"Two weeks ago,"

"Ok, well these might start changing them a bit so don't be alarmed alright"

"Alright, will do."

"Ah, why don't you bring your things you need for the night over here to my room ok, and what you want for the morning"

"Oh alright, another words you want me to take off my clothes in front of you?"

"Ah yes, that's kinda what I had in mind"

"Alright John, I'll go get my things"

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you"

"John, where are you, I'm back, I need you to undue my zipper in back, Where are you?"

"Oh here you are my Dear"

"I have been calling you, where were you?"

"I was getting a surprise ready for you in here"

"Oh, can you help me with my zipper then?"

"Yes of course, there you go, Can I ah, help you with any thing else?"

"Ah, like what for instance?" I learn't how to dress and undress when I was 3 years old"

"Yes, but ah, don't you think it would be a lot more fun and exciting if you had a bit of help from your favourite Doctor?"

"Oh, my favourite Doctor is it? Well now that you put it that way, I ah, thought you just wanted to watch me undress?"

"Yes, I do, and your doing a wonderful job of it I see"

"How fast do you want them off of me, one by one, or all at once?"

"Well, let me see now, your doing just fine one by one"

"Alright then, I shall continue, one by one"

Joanie was in the process of taking off Her top, She was just removing the sleeves and took it off over Her head and threw it on the bed, then She took off Her skirt, what there was left of it, Trapper was sittting back on the bed with His hands on the back of His head just watching Her, now all She had left was Her all in one camisole and Her pantyhose, and Trapper was really getting all worked up to the point of well, you got it, He was at full errection under His pants and Joanie certainly noticed this, now it was time to have some fun, with Him,

"Well John, seems I have you at a full advantage now, so what do you think I should do about that?"

"Well ah Joanie, I ah don't know, What would you like to do about it?" I know what I would like for you to do about it"

"Oh well, you're the one who wanted me to get undressed in front of you, Now you don't want me any longer?"

"Oh no ,no, My Dear Lady, your not getting away that easy, I told you I had a surprise ready for you in their didn't I?"

"Oh, so you did, Well then, do you want me to finish undressing in front of you, and are you going to start shedding some of those clothes your self?"

"Oh yes, and yes to the next question, you Joanie still do that magic on me"

"That's very nice to here, And I also remember just where to use that magic"

"Oh yes, you sure do"

Joanie started to finish getting the rest of the undressed, and Trapper also shed His clothes, as Joanie put it,

"Well now, that's more like it, oh John, you are ready aren't you?"

"Ah, oh yes, Now come with me for your surprise ok"

"Mmm, alright, I'm coming"

Trapper took Her back to the other side of the bathroom where the big round Jacuzzi was filled with bubbles and red rose peddles with 2 glasses and champaign and a bowl of fruit sitting on the side

"Oh John, this is so wonderful, oh my goodness, John, you haven't forgotten any thing have you?"

"No Joanie, I haven't, I told you, I am going to try and do any thing I can to try and keep you here and win you back"

"Oh John",

"Shh, come on, get in My Dear Joanie"

Trapper helped Joanie into the Jacuzzi and got in Hin self as He got in Joanie noticed that He still had part of an rection and put Her hand on it as He got in, He smiled at Her and sat down beside Her, He kissed Her, He kissed Her Her and took Her breasts in His hand and caressed it, She put Her arm's around His shoulders and they kissed with tongue in mouth, Joanie ran Her hands through His chest hair and then down to His now fully erected penis and ran Her hand up and down it, Trapper took Joanie and lifted Her up in His lap,

"Joanie, are you ready for me to be inside of you now?"

"Yes John, I am, Please go inside of me now"

"Alright, so I shall, I'm going to lift you on top of me alright"

"Alright, I'm ready"

Trapper opened Joanie's legs wide and lifted Her onto His fully erected penis as He went in He went in all the way as far as He could go and Joanie let out a moan and a breath like She had been taken to another world

"Oh John, Oh my",

She feel into His arm's as He moved inside of Her, He held Her tight next to Him until they climaxed together.

"Oh Joanie, Oh I love you so much, Please stay with me, you and the Children can move in to the house with me"

"Oh John, it's only been 3 day's, we agreed on a week, didn't we?" Oh, I don't know what I'm trying to say John, I told myself I wasn't going to let you get away this time"

"Then what's the problem here Joanie?"

"Like I said John, I don't know, Maybe I'm just scared"

"Scared of what?" That you are actually falling back in love with me?"

"John, I told you, I never stopped loving you"

"Nor I you Joanie"

"John, can we just keep going like we are for a week, I need to talk to my Children, I'm phoning them in the morning, and telling them every thing about us, when we met, how we met, how we felt about each other then, and now, John they need time to take every thing in, I am all they have, well, my Mother and Sister's and Brother's, but the only parent they have, They have seen pictures of you and me together, and I told them that you were a very Dear friend, now I need to tell them the truth and they need the time to take it all in, Can you understand all of this John?"

"Of course I can Joanie, I can understand very well, I ah, have my Children to deal with also",

"Oh yes, that's right"

"How ever, their not as young as your's are"

"My Children are very understanding and very easy to get along with, and they hate Seattle, It's always raining there, so you see John, this may be easier than we both think, I really want you to meet them"

"Joanie do you have any Idea of what you have said to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you have just explained every thing to me about needing to talk to your Children, and telling Me that they hate Seattle and you want Me to meet them, and it might be easier than We think, Joanie, here, to us, to our love, our lasting loving relationship, and the most confusing Women I have ever met"

"Oh John,"

"Haha, Oh I am just kidding My Dear Joanie, I do love you very, very much"

"And I love you very, very much John, And I agree, I am very confusing some times aren't I?"

"Oh well, you said it this time My Dear"

"Yes I did," " John,"

"Yes, Joanie,"

"I'm getting cold in here, can we go and get under the covers and get Hot together?"

"Why Joanie, I do declare, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well John, let me see now, I do believe it was you that has asked me to stay here and move into your house with you, And that to me means, the gorgeous Man and the **HOT SEX** go's with it"

"That my beautiful Women just got you a date in My bed and the **HOT SEX** that go's with it, Come on, let me help you out"

Trapper and Joanie went to their bed and cuddled up together under the blankets to get Joanie warm,

"Would you like for me to warm you up faster sweetheart?"

"Mmm, that would be wonderful My Dear Dr. John"

"Well why don't I start by kissing you and then I will go down your body, inch-by-inch, to warm up every little part of you"

"Yes, why don't you just do that my loving John"

Trapper kissed Her and went down to Her neck, down to Her shoulders and to Her Breasts and took each one into His mouth and sucked on it , Her nipples hard as they were asking for more, She was asking for more,

"Oh John, yes, Please don't stop, it feels so good"

He continued as She asked still sucking on each breast back and forth and then went down to Her tummy and kissed all over it, He then took Her legs and put them on top of His shoulders and kissed the insides of Her legs and went to Her pubic area and kissed Her mound of silk silk blond hair as He parted Her opening with His tongue and slipped it inside of Her and tasted Her sweet juices coming from below.

"Oh John, I am defiantly warm now"

"Are you ready for Me to go inside of you Joanie?

"Ah most defiantly, please do My Darling John"

"Ok, here we go"

John entered Her and again Joanie gave out a big breath and a "Oh My, John, You have just won me over, we need to talk"

"Haha, alright then, so we shall, I believe We have once again climaxed together My Dear Joanie"

"Yes, we have John, Oh Please just hold me, hold me tight in your arm's John, Oh Dear Lord, you feel so wonderful next to Me,, how am I going to live with out you, you know I am going to go back to Seattle for awhile, My son is in His Senior year and We have planned a big Grad Party for Him, He is actually going to Sacramento University in September the Girls have 2 more months of school left, John, are you John positive that you really want to take on a new family?" I mean, I guess I'm trying to say is-

"What you are trying to say Joanie is that , you need some kind of reassurance that when you go back to Seattle and uproot your life and the Children's it will be for real"

"Well, yes, I guess that is what I am trying to say John"

"Oh Joanie, I love you so very much, and I'm quite sure I will love your Children also, I will give you that assurance in a very special way before you return to Seattle alright"

"Oh alright, I guess I should just leave it at that huh?"

"Oh yes you should Joanie, Because I have no intensions of telling you any more, just trust me on this Ok Joanie"

"Alright John, I will"

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was the end of a wonderful week with Trapper, and Joanie and Her Sisters had to get back to their homes and to reality,

Trapper had planned something very special for Saturday, He had promised Joanie some reassurance about their future together and He was going to carry out His promise to Her, but in a way She had never dreamed, and She certainly would never forget,

"Joanie, are you here?"

"Oh hi Trapper,"

"Hi, where is Joanie?"

"Oh, She just had to go out for a while, She promised the Girls She would get them a certain type of jeans that we can't get in Seattle, only in San Francisco you know"

"Oh, ok well, I need to talk to both of you any way with out Her around"

"Oh alright, what about?" Said Diane

"Well, tomorrow I have planned some thing at long beach for Joanie, It ah, It's going to be quite a big event with all of my Staff from the Hospital, My Children, and My X-wife is even going to be there with Her new Husband, I would like for you to get a hold of what ever family you can and I will pay for their direct flights here tomorrow morning, do they all live in Seattle?"

"No, our Brother lives here in California in Eureka, The rest of us live in Seattle", replied Carolyn,

"Well then, can you get a hold of all of them?" I'll have all of their tickets waiting at the Seattle airport for them as well as your Brothers at Eureka's"

"Yes, of course, we can start phoning them right now, Carolyn you can phone Harry and Gloria, I'll phone Mom, Martha and Kathy, We'll have your answers for you in half an hour Trapper ok"

"Ok thanks, Ah, Joanie is not to know any thing about this ok"

"Yes of course"

"Ok Trapper, we got ahold of our Brother, His flight leaves at 9:38 in the morning, it's Him and His wife, And Mom, Kathy, Martha, and the Kids flight leaves at 10:20 in the morning non stop here," "You have an hour to confirm the flights and tickets at both airports, They will all arrive here at just about the same time maybe 10 minutes apart, So, how are we going to pull all of this off with out Her knowing about it?"

"You two are going to pick every one up at the airport, And I am going to take Joanie to a day at the beach tomorrow, and we will just happen to come upon this big white tent that is having a beach party, where all of you will just happen to already be there as well as every one else I mentioned, Gonzo and Gloria will help you get every one from the airport to long beach"

"Wow, your quite a guy Trapper John" said Diane

"Yes well, I better get on the phone to those airports, I ah need every one's names and the Children's ages"

"Here you go," -Diane handed Him the names and ages and flight info.

"Oh my, I'm tired, I hate shopping for those Girls, They most likely won't like what I got them, I picked some thing up for Kyle also, and I got Him a Graduation gift, I had it engraved, that's why it took me so long to get back"

"Oh Joanie, that's really nice, He's really going to like that" said Carolyn

"Has John been over here yet?"

"Oh ya, He said to tell you He'd see you later, He had some thing He needed to do"

"Oh ok, I think I am going to go and lay down for awhile, my back is killing me"

"Ok Joanie, have a good sleep"

"Thanks,"

Joanie fell sound asleep, for about 2 hours, Trapper had gotten all the plane tickets arranged and Gonzo and Gloria were to go with Diane and Carolyn to the airport to pick up their family from the airport and take them to the beach, now the big job was done for Trapper and so was His special shopping trip that He just returned from, Diane and Carolyn heard Him come back in His suet , their connecting doors were still open, He knew Joanie was back, He saw Her S.U.V. in the Parking garage.

"Hello,"

"Hi Trapper, come in, Joanie is laying down, Her back was hurting real bad after She got back, She's been sleeping for about 2 hours now, Nice flowers, Her favourite, red carnations"

"Yes I know, I think I'm going to go in and check on Her ok"

"Ok,"

Trapper went in to check on Joanie, She was still sleeping, and Trappers heart started going faster, He hadn't seen Her all day or how She was dressed, She was dressed in shorts which showed Her beautiful legs that He always loved so much, and Her top was crossed over at Her breasts which enhanced their shape greatly, and Her hair was in a french braid, trapper sat down on the edge of Her bed and just looked at Her and smiled,

"Joanie , your so beautiful" Trapper said to himself,

She started to move Her leg and Her hand, Trapper took Her hand and held it, She moved more, and brought one leg up, which of course got Trapper going more, She moved Her head and started to open Her eye's, Trapper leaned over Her and gave Her a kiss

"John,"

"Hello sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, my back, it feels a lot better now, I was just on my feet and walking to much I think, how long have I been asleep?"

"Diane said a couple of hours"

"Oh Wow, I must have been tired, I took 2 of my pain pills, maybe that's why I slept so long"

"Joanie, you shouldn't take more doses than your suppose to, If they aren't working with the normal dosage then you might need to be put on some thing else, What are you taking for your pain?"

"Ocycoten 30mg,"

"Oh yes, well, that is some thing that you should defiantly not be taking more than your suppose to be taking, How long has it been since you've seen your Dr. Joanie?"

"I'm looking at Him"

"Oh yes, well, you know what I mean My lovely Lady, How long?"

"Oh about 3 months I guess, why?"

"Well, because, you need to see Him at least once a month, especially if your on these, And you need to have another MRI on your back done, and with in the next 2 weeks, How long has it been since you've had one of those?"

"About a year I guess"

"**A YEAR?" **Oh Joanie, what kind of Doctors do you have up there?" You need to have one at least every 6 months with the kind of injury you have had and with your kidney transplant"

"John, how do you know about my kidney?" Did Carolyn tell you about it?"

"Yes, She did, Why?" Would you not have?"

"Eventually I would have, I just would have liked it to be me to tell you that's all"

"Don't be upset with Her Joanie, The circumstances under which She told me warranted it, She was only looking after Her big Sister"

"Yes, my big family doe's have a tendency to do that with each other"

"Your family sounds wonderful"

"Yes, they are, I love them very much and I can't wait for you to meet them"

"And I can't wait to meet them, Well, the rest of them,"

" Joanie my Dear, do you know how much you are making me want to make love to you right now?"

"What are you talking about John?"

"What am I talking about?" Ah, oh I don't know, maybe it's because of that very sexy body you are showing off to me right now, The shorts, the top, the way your hair is, I love it all"

"Well Dr. John, I'm very happy that I am making you very happy, and obviously very aroused"

"Ah yes, you have done that to me my Dear, Come here, I want to hold you and kiss you"-Trapper took Joanie and held Her and kissed Her with tongue in mouth–"Oh Joanie, Ah, I think we better stop right here its ah, not quite the right place to go any farther"

"Yes, your right about that, Oh John, I do love you"

"And I love you my Dear Joanie, I am going to take you to long Beach tomorrow for the day, how doe's that sound?"

"Oh how wonderful, I would love that John, just you and me?"

"Yes, just you and me, They have all kinds of food out lets out there, including sea food"

"Oh ok, I can't wait, What a nice thing for you to plan for us before I have to leave"

"Yes well, I want to spend all the time with you that I can my sweet Joanie"

"Oh John, Please, I am going to start crying again, I am still trying to figure out what I am going to do without you in my arm's"

"Come here Joanie, don't cry ok, were going to figure this out ok, I promise, let's just get through our day together tomorrow ok"

"Yes, alright,"

"Now, do you feel well enough to go out for Dinner?" Or would you just like for me to order something up here?" I will take all 3 of you lovely Ladies out, if your up to it"

"Oh I think I'm up to it, I believe I have slept enough"

"Yes, and ah , taken enough pain pills on top of it, Stop doing that Joanie, understand"

"Yes, my Dear Doctor, I understand"

"Good, Don't forget it"

"I won't, What time do you want to go John?"

"Oh around 6:00, Is that alright with you?"

"What time is it now?"

"It's 4:30,"

"Oh ok, well, I guess I better get up and start walking around and find some thing to wear out to Dinner, that will of course drive you crazy every time you look at me"

"Well of course Joanie, it wouldn't be you if you didn't do that"

"Haha, yes, I love it when I know I get to you"

"Oh Joanie, you are bad some times"

****Saturday morning****

After a wonderful night of making love Joanie woke up with Trappers arm's around her around 6:00 A.M., He was still sleeping, but She needed to get up and use the bathroom, His arm was around Her waist and they were facing each other, She tried to turn around so that She didn't wake Him up, and slip out of His arm's Trapper moved when She turned but didn't wake up, She was successful, and got out of bed,

Trapper woke up while She was in the bathroom, when she came out He was looking at Her with a smile on His face, She of course was nude, and Trapper saw once again Her beautiful body in all Her glory,

"Oh John, I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you, I just couldn't hold it any longer"

"Don't worry about it, I missed you in my arm's, Come here my Dear Joanie, let me kiss that lovely body of yours"

"Oh well, since you put it that way, here I am, Please do my wonderful John"

Trapper caressed Her breasts as She lay just in front of Him as He requested Her to do so He could look at Her as He took His hand down Her body, She lay smiling at Him as He gave Her His magic touches with His long fingers and His loving look in His eye's, He went down to Her thighs and legs, and caressed Her silk mound of hair that was there, all the time looking into each others eye's, as Joanie shows Her look of pleasure as He caressed Her body as He go's back up

"Oh John, you are so wonderful, I love you so much"

"Come here, up next to me, Let our bodies touch and prepare to make love my Darling Joanie"

"Yes, let's make love My John"

Trapper took Her next to Him and kissed Her passionately opening Her mouth with His tongue and She welcomed His wonderful way of kissing Her, they both held each other tightly as Trapper took His hand down and took Her leg and brought it over His, His Member was getting hard as Joanie reached down to rub Her hand up and down it, which of course brought it to it's full hardness, Joanie loved Trapper in His fullness and His most wonderful length and always welcomed it inside of Her,

"Oh John, It feels as though you are ready to enter inside of me"

"Yes, my sweet Joanie, I am, Are you prepared to have me enter you now?"

"Yes John, I am always ready for you to be inside of me, I can't get enough of your wonderful length of your Manly pleasure you give to me, Now please, guide it inside of me my wonderful John"

Trapper did as Joanie asked, He guided His fully hardened Member inside of Joanie, as She let out moans of pleasure He then thrust it in farther, She brought Her legs over the middle of His back to let every wonderful inch of Him in,

"Get on top of me Joanie"

"Alright John, what ever you say, but please stay inside of me"

"I will,"

"Oh my goodness, this feels wonderful, Oh John, you make me feel so wonderful"

"And you make me feel so wonderful also Joanie, Am I all the way in now my lovely Joanie?"

"Oh yes, you certainly are, And I am almost ready to burst with your wonderful love inside of me"

"Haha, well then, I guess I should hurry and catch up to you shouldn't I"

"Oh John, you are doing just fine the speed you are going, don't let me hurry you, I can hold on as long as I need to"

"Come down to me with those beautiful breasts of yours my beautiful Joanie, my Angel"

"Oh more wonderful pleasures from you this early in the morning"

"Yes you know how I love these beautifully rounded, largely shaped breasts of yours"

"Yes, don't remind of the large part ok, I get reminded of them all to well when I go shopping for clothes and of course Bra's, I've ah, been thinking of getting them reduced"

"**YOU WHAT?" **Joanie, don't you even think about trying such a ridiculous thing as that, It is dangerous to do that in the first place, and in the second place, you and I my dear Joanie will have a real problem between us, So you better be kidding about this, Are you?"

"Oh John, I'm so sorry, I could never take away half of one of your biggest pleasures on my body, Besides, I have enough pain without going through all of that and latterly mutilating my body, No, I wouldn't do that, Now, please continue what you were starting alright, You love them now take them alright, And ah, get that Manly thing of yours that is inside of me fully erected again also, alright"

"Haha, alright My Angel, Just Ah, don't scare me like that again alright"

"Alright My Dear John, Now take them and pleasure both us alright"

Trapper took Joanie's breasts and caressed them until He got Her nipples hard, while His Manhood was full again inside of Her, then He took Her breast in His mouth and started suckling on it as taking as much as He could, then going to the next one, He was coming to His climax as was Joanie,

"Oh John, Oh my goodness, Ahh, John I'm coming"

"That's fine My Angel , so am I, So let's do it together alright"

"Yes, alright, Did you know I can climax several times, without stopping, like I am doing now?"

"Yes, I can feel that you are, you are amazing"

And Trapper gave a couple more hard thrusts inside of Her and they both came to their third and final climax together,

"Oh Joanie, Oh My sweet Angel, Oh you have made me complete, Do you want to go back to sleep for awhile before we get up and start our day together?"

"Mmm, if you will let me go to sleep right here on you?"

"Of course I will my Darling Joanie, any time"

Trapper and Joanie fell asleep again for a little over an hour, Joanie on top of Trapper as they both had eventually relaxed enough to fall asleep,

Trapper woke up again to a knock on the adjoining door, He eased Joanie off of Him and put His robe on, it was Diane,

"Hi Trapper, sorry to wake you up, but it is 9:15, Were getting ready to go to ah, you know"

"Oh yes, She's still sleeping , it's ok, Gonzo and Gloria will meet you down stairs at 10:00"

"Ok, we'll be down there, We told Joanie we were going back to Fishermans Wharf today, that's how we got Her key's"

"Ok see you there, Gonzo will lead the way to where it is ok"

"Ok see you later"

Trapper lay down beside Joanie, and gave Her a kiss to try to wake Her up, then He took the side of His hand and ran it down Her side, She moved and started to open Her eyes,

"Mmm, John, what's wrong?" Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you, why would I be at you?"

"Because , you took me off of you, You must be mad at me"

"No Joanie, I had to answer the door, Diane just wanted to let us know that they were leaving for the day, And my Dear Joanie, we need to get up and start getting ready for our day at the beach"

"Yes, I have been looking forward to this", "John",

"Yes,"

"Thank you for this morning, it was wonderful"

"It was all my pleasure to please you my Joanie, any time, Now, up with you, don't for get to take your pill ok, Tomorrow morning you can start on the birth control, How ever, you will still have to take the other one as long as were together here and having sex alright"

"Alright, you're the Doctor, Can I have a kiss before I go to my room and get ready for our day together?"

"Yes, you certainly can"

"Mmm, thank you, Now would you be so kind as to let me out of this bed and get my robe for me?"

"Yes of course, only if you promise to return to this bed tonight when it is time for us to go to bed?"

"Oh, you just try to keep me out of this bed tonight"

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Joanie, are you ready to go?" Where are you?"

"I'm in here John, just finishing up ok"

"Oh there you are, Oh well now, I ah, ak huh, that ah,"

"What's wrong John?" You look like you just had an orgasm"

"Ah, yes well, I might as well have, looking at you in this"

"Oh so that's it, It's called beach attire John"

"Oh so that's what they are calling it these days"

Joanie had on a dress that came open at the waist and revealed Her short, shorts under neath, with the top of it coming down to Her breasts and buttoning to Her waist under neath, She had the top part of Her shorts outfit on and it joined in the cleavage by a single button and was strapless, the whole outfit was red, Her hair was once again done in a french braid

"I take it you a prove"?

"Oh, I a prove alright, It's every other guy out there on that beach that I'm not to crazy about"

"Oh John, they can only dream, I am all yours, I'm ready"

"Do you have your sun block with you?" Wearing that outfit your going to need it"

"Yes, I have it, let's go"

Diane, Carolyn, Gonzo and Gloria had all gotten the family picked up from the airport and they were all at the beach under the big whit canopy on the beach, Trappers Children and Melanie and Her Husband were there and they had all been introduced to Joanie's family, Her Children couldn't wait to see Her and meet Trapper,

"Here we are, Now before we go out on that beach I am going to put that sun block on you alright, where is it?"

"Right here,"

"Ok, let's get it out, now, I need to get all of your exposed skin ok, there now, Ready, Why don't we just walk down the beach for awhile and see what we can find, ok"

"Ok, sounds good to me, let's go"

Trapper and Joanie walked for a while by the water, Joanie kept running in and out of the small waves and kicking the water on Trapper, they were having a wonderful time together,

"Heh, Gonzo, isn't that Trapper?" Asked Gloria

"I do believe your right, start the music"

"Oh Diane, their coming,, Every one, their just over there, see in the water"

"Grandma, Auntie Diane, is that Dr. John?"

"Yes Kyle, that's Him"

"Wow, He sure is good looking, said Elizabeth, No wonder Mom is so google eyed over Him"

"Elizabeth, don't say that" said Grandma

"Haha, that was pretty cute" said Gonzo

Trapper and Joanie were getting closer now and they heard the music coming from the canopy in the middle of the beach

"Oh Joanie, can you hear that?" Sounds like a little party"

"A beach party, They have them in Seattle, Any one who is walking on the beach is welcome to come"

"Oh yes, I have heard about that, Well, what do you say, want to give it a try?" You never know, might be some one there we just might know"

"Ok let's,"

Trapper got Joanie farther up to the gathering and every one was getting excited, especially Her family, they wanted to meet this Doctor that She had talked about, although Her Mother and Her Brother and one more Sister knew Him 20 years ago, they got to the canopy and Trapper asked Her-

"So Joanie, Do you recognize any one here?"

Joanie was in shock, and stood still and just looked around at every one,

"Oh, what is, Mom, Harry, Kathy, Martha, Kyle, Elizabeth, Chelsea, what are you all doing here?" I mean, I am happy to see all of you, but, who are the rest of these people?" " Diane?" " Carolyn?" I thought you were at Fishermans Wharf for the day"

"Ya well, we committed one of God's commandments, and one of Mom's, we lied"

"Haha, ok Joanie, I'll confess to you ok"

"Yes, that would be very nice if you would do that Dr. John McIntyre"

"Joanie, I invited every one here to this place today"

"Ok, oh ok, I don't understand, how did you do all of this?" You have been with me all the time"

"Not all the time, and I had help, Joanie, remember when I told you that I was going to give you the reassurance that you needed before you went back to Seattle and confronted your family with what we had talked about?"

"Yes John, I do"

"Well Joanie, I would like for you to meet my staff at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Gonzo, Gloria, Stan, Ernie, Starch, You ah, might recognize this lovely Lady, my X wife, Melanie, and Her Husband David, My Children, Kimberly and J. T.."

"Hello every one, nice to meet you all"

"Oh Trapper , said Diane, This is our Mother"

"Yes I know, Nice to see you again"

"Hello Trapper, you know Harry, this is Martha and Kathy, this Gloria , Harry's wife, Joanie would you like to introduce your children to Trapper?"

"Oh ah, yes of course, here Come children, John , this is Kyle, and Elizabeth, and Chelsea"

"Hello, I'm so happy I finally got to meet all of you, Joanie talks about all of you all the time, Ok Joanie, I got all of your family out here because I have my friends and family here for this very special occasion I have planned for you, And I want every one that is here to be a witness to this special occasion"

"Alright John, I'm listening"

"Gonzo,"

"Oh Ya, here you go Trap, This is going to be so cool"

"Ak ah, Gonzo,"

"Oh, sorry Trap,"

"Joanie, can you stand over here please"

"Oh yes alright, John what is going on?"

"Well Joanie, My beautiful Angel, I am about to give you that reassurance that you wanted before you go back to Seattle, Now, Joanie McFadden, can I have your left hand please?"

"What, can you, what?"

Trapper got down on one knee and every one except Gonzo took in a deep breath, Trapper opened up a little red box and took out a beautiful Diamond cluster ring with 2 rows of Diamonds on each side, He took Joanies left hand and asked Her-

"Joanie, will you marry me?"

"Oh John, I, well I, oh my yes, Yes John, Yes I will"-John put the ring on Her finger, and She let out a screem–"Oh John, I love you so much, Get up off your knee"

Trapper got up and took Her in His arm's and gave Her a big kiss,

"Oh Joanie, My Daughter, Congratulations sweetheart, It's time you had some happiness, John, congratulations, thank you for making Her happy"

"Oh my pleasure, She's a wonderful Lady"

"Trapper, I wish you and Joanie all the happiness you deserve"

"Thank you Melanie"

"Dad, were proud of you, your finally moving on"

"Ah yes J. T.. thank you"

"Mommy, can we call Him Dad?" I mean after you are married"

"Oh Chelsea, We'll talk about every thing when we get home ok"

"Ok, can we go and swim now?"

"Sure go ahead, because I am"

"Ok,"

"So Trapper, When were you planning on marring this lovely Lady?" Asked Stan,

"Well Stanley, we haven't gotten that far yet, how ever when We do, you will be ,oh I don't know, the 3rd, to know, after our Families, Well now, I recall that there was music playing and a party starting to happen when we were walking up here, so how about if it continues?"

"Ya, start the music", said J. T.

"Come on, get it goen, replied Kyle, Let's show theses newly engaged parents of ours how to dance"

"Let's rock, said Kimberley, Come on Elizabeth, let's get this Beach party rocken"

"Im in, let's do it, This one's for our Parent's and may we say this, Dad", said Kim," and Mom", said Liz," IT'S ABOUT TIME"

"Oh my gosh, said Joanie, Their ganging up on us John"

"Haha, oh I don't think so Joanie, their just all happy for us that's all"

"Well, if our children think their so smart and have all the dance moves all tied up, boy do we have a surprise for them, isn't that right my Darling John, Harry, Sister's, remember last weekend at the dance, and the dance we did, well not Harry, but you have done it with us many of times"

"Oh right, yes, Should we show these young one's how to dance Sis?"

"Just what I had in mind my Dear Brother"

"John, let's do it, Tell the kids to put that fast music on ok"

"Sounds like a plan" replied John

Trapper went over and told the kid's which song to put on the C.D. player and turn it up loud as it would go, the song was "Footloose" of course the kid's were in shock and Joanie's Mom was in total amazement that Her children even knew how to dance like this, let alone still could dance like this, Trapper and Joanie were the centre of attraction right in the middle with Her Brother and Sister's on each side of them and then Gonzo , Gloria, and even Melanie and David joined in, John and Joanie were out in the middle of the floor that had been laid , and were doing the main moves in the middle of the song, every one was clapping and cheering them on, and couldn't believe Trapper and Joanie, and Her Mom was having a wonderful time watching Her children, when it ended, the kid's all clapped together for them,

"Way to go Mom, Didn't know you still had it in you" said Kyle,

"Same with you Dad, said J. T. , Are you sure your ok?, You didn't crack a bone or twist your back or any thing like that did ya?"

"Very funny J. T. , you just can't admit that your ol Man still has it"-every one was laughing and clapping-

"I think they all did just wonderful, said Mom, Shows you young one's aren't as smart as you think you are and proves that you as young as you feel"

"Well Mom, thank you very much for that" said Joanie

"Well, since we all know that our parents know how to dance the fast one's, I happen to know that they also love to dance the slow one's, and this particular song is their favourite, you might ask, how could I possibly know this seeing as to how I am only 17, and it was 20 years ago since they last saw each other, Well, I have Auntie's that love to share with me"

"Oh that figures, said Joanie, Can't wait to hear what wonderful other things my Sister's have shared with you"

"Now Mom, no fear, This is a good thing they have shared with me, ok, this next song like I said, Ah, like we said, are our parents favourite song , and here it is, It's called "Unchained Melody" start dancing you two, and Happy Engagement"

Trapper and Joanie started dancing to their song from 20 years ago, She had Her head on His chest and a big smile on Her face, and He had His head on Hers, the others started dancing also, the food had arrived that Trapper had ordered in, after the dance Trapper announced-

"Ok. Looks like our food has arrived, Everyone who is hungry after all of this dancing come and get it"

"John, I'm going to go and get Chelsea ok"

"Oh ok Darling,"

Joanie went out to get Chelsea, when She got there She found Her, how ever She was to far out to hear Her calling for Her, Joanie took off the dress part of Her shorts outfit and went into the water to get Her,

"Chelsea, come over here, come on now, It's time to eat"

"Oh Hi Mom, what did you say?"

"It's time to eat, come on in"

"But Mom, didn't you say that we had to wait for an hour before we went into the water after we eat?"

"Well yea I did say that, it's because you might get cramps, or some thing like that"

"Well you said you were coming in, So isn't this a good as time as any?" What a ya say Mom?"

Chelsea splashed Joanie and a wave came and She had to swim in with it, there for was already wet from head to toe,

"Way to go Mom, Nice move"

"Oh Chelsea, Ok you win, Let's swim"

"Cool Mom, here comes another wave, get ready"

"Ok, here we go, oh no swim" said Joanie

"I wonder what's happened to Joanie" said Trapper

"Where did She go?" Asked Diane

"Out to get Chelsea, that was 45 minutes ago"

"Ah Trapper, I think you are going to have a long wait for Her return"

"Oh, why is that?"

"She is near the water, the ocean water, that's why" said Diane

"Oh, well in that case, I had better go and see this" said Trapper

"Ya, and I'm taking my camera down there with me" said Carolyn

Trapper and the rest went down to the water, and there was Joanie and Chelsea right out in the middle of the waves swimming into them as they came, Trapper was amazed at His finacee, and had a big smile on His face, the rest of the kid's ran in to join them, Joanie saw Trapper standing on the Beach and waved to Him to come in, He took off His shorts, He had His swim suit on underneath, and took His shirt off and started in, She had swam into another wave when Trapper got to Her, and was just coming out,

"Oh John, come on, look out, here it comes, swim"-and they both swam into the wave together–"Oh my gosh, I think I better get away from these big waves, they sneak up on me, oh dear, here comes another one John, swim"-they both swam out of it and ran with Chelsea out of the big waves to smaller ones, Carolyn was taking Her pictures-"Oh John, I think I have had it"

"Joanie, you look so beautiful swimming into those waves, And ah, may I ad, standing here with that outfit on, it ah, yes, well, let's just say you take my breath away"

"Oh really, well John, your not so bad your self in your swim wear, And also take my breath away , My gosh, how could Melanie have ever given that up and traded for what She has now?"-She had a very sexy smile on Her face as She was looking down on Him-

"Ak um, yes well, would you like to go back and get some thing to eat my Dear Joanie?"

"Oh yes, I forgot all about that, I guess I better huh"

"Yes, you better, Ah, here is the rest of your outfit my Dear Joanie, I would really like for you to put it on now"

"Well alright John, any thing for you, And ah, I would really like for you to put your shorts back on now my sexy Man"

"Ah huh, let's go and get you some thing to eat"

Trapper took Joanie and Chelsea back to the canopy where some of the others had already gone back to, and made Her eat,

"Here we go My Dear Joanie, all your favourite's"

"Oh, thank you my Dear Fiancee"

"Oh how I love that word" said Trapper

"Yes John, and so do I, and thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me my reassurance that I asked you for before I went back, and turned my life up side down, and my children's"

"Well Joanie, I take it, I have done all of that for you today?"

"Oh yes, Dr. John, you most certainly have done just that, And ah, when we are alone tonight, in your bed, I will show you just how much you have done for me on that matter"

"Oh well, I can hardly wait for that, Ah, do you think I could at least have a kiss right now?"

"Well, I don't see why not, after all, every one know's about us now"

"Ah huh, come here beautiful"

Trapper took Joanie into arm's and kissed Her, She in return held Him very tightly against Her and He opened Her mouth with His tongue and kissed Her passionately with tongue in mouth,

"I ah, think we had better stop right here, don't you think?" Said Trapper

"Yes, perhaps we should, You ah, are starting to really get a** rise** out of this"

Joanie looked down at Trappers pants and noticed His Member was starting to get hard, and She was up close enough to Him that She could feel it getting hard also,

"Oh Joanie, you don't miss a thing do you?"

"Nop, not when it comes to you and our sex life I don't"

"Alright, finish eating ok"

"Sure thing, Dr. Know's best"

"Joanie, eat"

The day was coming to a end, Joanie had become very tired, all the excitement of the day was so very wonderful for Her and with all the swimming into waves, which She hadn't done for a long time, and dancing to their song from 20 years ago, seeing all Her family there, getting engaged, it was all very over whelming for Her,

"Trap, Riverside and I have to go, an emergency surgery car accident out on I 5,"

"Oh alright Gonz, I think everyone is going to be going here soon any way"

"Ok, Joanie, nice to finally meet you, your going to be good for Trapper, Congratulations"

"Thank you Gonzo, Nice to finally meet you also"

"Trapper were going to go also, said Gloria, and Ernie, Joanie, you are a very delightful Lady and we know we will be seeing a lot more of you now, Stop in at the nurses station and we can tell you some nice juicy story's about Trapper"

"Oh that sounds like a real good plan, How ever, it won't be until school is out that I can come here, the children don't get out until the first week in June, And Kyle is graduation the end of May"

"Oh is He, how wonderful , said Ernie, Well I guess we can hang onto these juicy story's until then"

"Until then, I'm very happy that I met you both , well all of you, And thank all of you for making this such a wonderful day for me and John"

Every one was leaving, the people that Trapper rented the canopy from were coming to pick it up,

"Ok family, I have reserved rooms for all of you at the Hotel where we are all staying, and your luggage has already been taken there, And to get all of you there, you have your rides waiting up on the parking lot, that would be the two long white one's"

"Oh John, you have thought of every thing' said Joanie

"Any thing for my future wife, and Her family, shall we go"

"Yes, we shall"

Everyone arrived back at the Hotel and checked in, Trapper had gotten rooms for everyone on their floor, right across and down the hall from each other, so most of them just left their doors open so they could come and go as they wished, there was no one else on that floor, just Joanie's big happy family and Trapper,

"Oh my, I think I have to go have a shower and get this sand and salt water out of my hair and skin" said Joanie

"Ok my Dear Joanie, you go do that ok, I need to go and do a few things myself ok"

"Ok then, see you later"

"Mom,"

"Yes Chelsea, what is it?"

"Can I sleep here in your room with you?"

"Oh well Chelsea, I ah, yes, you can sleep here in my bed, How ever I ah, I have been spending the past few nights over in that room over there"

"Oh, is that Dr. John's room?"

"Ah yes Chelsea, it is, Now, I need to go in and have my shower ok, I'll talk to you later"

Joanie had Her shower and washed all of the sand and salt water out of Her hair, the rest of Her family was settling down into their rooms and getting ready for their evening, Harry and Gloria were ready to watch a movie and their door was connected to Mom's room as well as Martha's and Kathy's room on the other side, the Children were in with Joanie's Mom,

Trapper was in the process of ordering fruit tray's and meats and vegies tray's for everyone's room and in Joanie's and Diane's and Carolyn's room, and champagne to celebrate their engagement,

"Oh, I feel so much better now, Is John back yet?"

"No Joanie, I don't think so, haven't heard Him any way" said Diane

"Oh ok, I wonder what the heck He is doing?"

"Oh most likely some thing for you" said Carolyn

"Aw Sis, not jealous are you?"

"Joanie, I think every Women is jealous of you right now, And that gorgeous ring you have on your finger, that Man is just to perfect, and were all wondering if He is really real or not"

"Believe me Sis, He is real"

"Aw yes, you are the one who would certainly know all about that"

"Oh ya, I certainly do"

"Yes, which explains why you are dressed like that, and your hair is like that, you do know of course that you drive that Man crazy the way you dress and wear your hair, no matter what you wear or how you have your hair"

"Carolyn, listen to yourself, do you even know what you are saying?" Said Joanie

"I most certainly do, you just plain drive that Man crazy"

"Carolyn, haven't You noticed that He drives our Sister a little crazy also, said Diane, in fact, She down right get's fluttery when He comes in the room, and even more when He touches Her"

"Oh yes, you are right, now that I think about it"

"Ok you two, I have had enough, I'm going over to see Mom and the Kid's until my wonderful Man gets back"

"See ya, we'll keep Him company until you get back" said Diane

"Boy, will we keep Him company" said Carolyn

"Very funny, I already have the ring on my finger, let Him know where I am ok"

"Sure thing,"

Trapper had finally returned , He looked into the Girls room and said Hi, then went to open His door, and left it open,

"Oh Trapper, your back" said Diane

"Yes, I said Hi to Carolyn"

"Oh, She didn't tell me"

"Where is Joanie?" Did She leave me already?"

"Ya right, fat chance of that, She went over to visit with Mom and the Kids"

"Oh alright,"

"Oh Trapper,"

"Yes Diane,"

"Is it true if what they say is if you break a mirror you have 7 years bad luck?"

"Oh well, that is kind of a tough one, how ever, I really don't think that, that is very true, just another one of those sayings that was dreamed up, I've seen quite a few mirrors brock at the Hospital and no one has had 7 years bad luck, I wouldn't worry to much about it, are you ok?" You didn't get cut or any thing did you?"

"Yes I did, just my finger when I was picking up the glass, Joanie had Her medicine bag with Her so She mended me up"

"Oh I see, medicine bag is it"

"That's what She call's it because She travels so much She just keeps it packed with just about every thing in it"

"Oh ok, Well Just so there is no glass left in it, you ah, would feel it if it were"

"No, it's fine, just stings a bit once in a while"

"Oh I see room service is bringing all of the trays to the rooms, and the champagne to each room"

"Wow, you did this?"

"Ah yes, to celebrate our engajment, I ah guess I should go and get my Fiancee to celebrate with"

"Ah yes, that probably would be a good Idea, Oh look she saved you a trip across the hall, She's here"

"Yes, I'm here, Did I interrupt you two in some thing that I wasn't suppose to see?"

"Joanie, don't be ridiculous, as if, said Diane, I'll leave you two alone, I can't believe you said that Joanie"

Joanie had Her head down and Her arms crossed in front of Her, Trapper just looked at Her with disappointed eye's , and wondered how She could ever think such a thing after He had just put a ring on Her finger as a promise of marriage and spending the rest of their lives together.

"Joanie, Please look at me, Joanie, I asked you to please look at me, Why can't you do that?"

"I don't know, John, I just don't know"-Joanie turned Her head the other way while She was saying this-

"Joanie do you actually think that your Sister and I could ever do any thing behind your back?", Or for that matter, any thing at all, Joanie, I just asked you to marry me, I put that ring on your finger for a reason, because I love you very much, and have for 20 years, NOW, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Oh john, I don't know, I'm just being stupid I guess, And I can't look at you because I know you want me to look in your eyes when you talk to me, I guess I can't bear to see that hurt I know I will see in them"

"Yes, that's exactly what you will see in them Joanie, How ever I would like very much for you to look at me any way,-Trapper walked up to Joanie and took Her shoulders and asked Her again to look at Him, then He took His hand and turned Her face to His and tipped it up to face Him, She had tears in Her eyes-Now Joanie, you have no choice but to look in my eyes, Oh Joanie, now what do my eyes tell you?" Please unfold your arms and put them around me,-Joanie did as Trapper asked, and broke out crying in His arms-Shhh Joanie, it's ok, please don't cry"

"John I'm so sorry, I do know better than to think that of you, and my Sister, I think I just had a flash back from my past is all"

"You mean your X Husband?"

"Yes, My X husband, I'm so sorry John, can you forgive me?" " Please"

"Joanie, there's nothing to forgive you for, We all have our little moments once in a while, I love you Joanie, I love you so very, very much, Now no more tears ok, what I need from you now is a kiss from your sweet lips, can I have that?"

"Yes, of course you can John, any time you want it",-Trapper took Joanie and kissed Her very passionately with tongue in mouth and drew Her up close to Him-

"Oh Joanie, you look so beautiful tonight, I see you managed to get all the sand and sea water out of your hair, it looks beautiful as usual"

"Thank you John, It feels better, Ah, was it you that was behind all those plates of goodies and campaign that was delivered to all the rooms?"

"Oh yes, it was, The champaign is to celebrate our engajment today"

"Oh, and I had to go and mess every thing up"

"Joanie, stop it, We go on from here, let's get the family together and celebrate"

"Oh ok,-The family was already together in Joanie's room, Diane and carolyn told them what was happening with Trapper and Joanie, and to wait-John, all my family is in my room"

"Oh well then, let's go join them, Hello every one, Glad to see every one is in here already, Joanie , can you come over here and stand by me please?"

"Of course,"

"Ok now, I hope all of you have a glass of champaign, I wanted to celebrate with just Joanie and Her family this evening of our engajment today, So if every one will raise their glasses with me, I want to say that I am very happy to finally meet you all, and that after 20 years of loving Joanie deeply down in my heart never forgetting Her, always remembering the time that we had together, and always asking myself why I let Her get away, I never could come up with a solution to that question I always asked my self, because there was no solution, When I heard Joanie's voice on my answering machine a week ago or I guess it's been a bit longer now , how ever when I heard that voice I knew it just had to be Joanie and when I saw Her in the park the next morning, it was like the past 20 years just came back, And well, here we are, I just want all of you to know that I love Joanie very, very much, and I promise to take very good care of Her and the Children, And all of you are very welcome to come and visit any time, So, that's all I have to say"

"Dr. McIntyre I just want to say I have been waiting 20 years for you to finally fine each other again, I know my Daughter wasn't happy all these years, but being the cheery person She is and raising Her Children to be the same and Her career and all She hasn't shown it, Always with that smile on Her face and Her whitty and loving , warm, and very special personality, that's our Joanie, And I know now that She has finally found Her love of Her life and She will be happy, And We have you to thank for that , and the fact that She is going to have a live in Doctor with Her I won't be worried about Her health any more, or about Her taking the right dosage of Her pain pills"

"Ah yes, That is some thing that I have already witnessed"

"John, I said I wouldn't do it any more ok"

"See that you don't, Ok, shall we drink to a toast to our engagement and the family?"

"Yes let's, To Joanie and Dr. John, May they have a wonderful life together and a dozen kids together" said Harry

"Hey Harry, said Joanie, What kind of a toast is that?"

"When you were a kid you always said you wanted a big house in the country with a white picked fence, a St. Bernard, and a dozen kids to fill the house, Oh and a very tall, dark and handsome Doctor for a Husband"

"Oh Harry, I can't believe you even remember that never mind saying it, now of all times"

"Well Joanie, at least now I know what I have to live up to"

"OH John, you can just get those dozen kids right out of your mind alright, As far as the rest of it, well at least I have the last part right "

"Yes and ah, well, we'll just have to talk about the other parts later alright"

"Um ya later, I really need to go to the , ya later"

"Haha, I always could make Her speechless, Glad to know I haven't lost my touch" replied Trapper

"OH, OUCH, OH MY GOCH, DIANE DAMIT"-Joanie was in crying, She just stepped on a big piece of glass from the mirror that Diane had broken earlier that evening, and it was a big piece that went in quite far on the side of Her left foot by Her big toe, it was bleeding bad and Joanie always got weezy and sick to Her stomach when She cuts or injuries that bled , that included needles, even with Her children, it had to be Her Mom or Sisters to go with Her, if She had to make a Hospital visit-"Oh My God, I'm bleeding, and it hurts, some one please come here, "-She was yelling now-

Trapper ran into Her, along with Diane, Carolyn, Her Mom, Joanie had turned white by now, and was on the floor,

"Joanie, I'm here Darling, oh my God"

"John take it out please, It hurts, Oh, I feel sick"

"Joanie I can't take it out, it's in deep, If I take it out you will bleed worse, Diane, get some towels so I can pack them around Her foot and the cut, I need to get it to stop bleeding so much, Can one of you hand me the phone, I need to call the Hospital to get the ambulance to come and get Her"

"Here John,"

"Thanks, Y es Hello, this is John McIntyre, Ah yes hi, I need an ambulance 10 minutes ago at the Ramada Inn, room 1210, I'll be going with you ok, NOW, Ok Joanie, hang on"

"Doe's She have to go to the Hospital John?" Asked Joanie's Mom

"Yes, I'm afraid so"

"No John, Please, I don't want to go there, I want you to take care of me, oh no, I'm going to throw up"

"Here Joanie, I found an Ice bucket, I knew you were going to do this" said Carolyn

"Joanie I'm so sorry, I thought I had cleaned it all up, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Diane, Oh here I go again, I don't feel so good, I'm getting dizzy, Oh, Oh-

"Joanie, Honey, Diane can you get a cold cloth to put on Her head, Joanie, can you hear me?"

"John this is what happens when some thing like this happens to Her" said Mom

"Yes well, She's also lost a lot of blood, She's out of it now, She passed out"

"Trapper,"

"Oh your finally here, She is passed out, She's lost a lot of blood, there's a very big piece of glass stuck deep inside Her foot down there, I can't remove it until we get Her to emergency, it might have hit an vein"

"Trapper is this your-

"Yes it is, now let's go quick, and get that oxygen mask on Her"

When Joanie came to She was in the emergency room, and terrified, Her tummy was upset again, and was starting to throw up again,

"Joanie here, go ahead throw up, -Gloria said, Looks like you got to visit us before you planned on it"

"Oh, I feel like I'm in another world"

"That's probably because of the sentatives Trapper ordered for you, Their going to come in and take out that piece of glass in your foot, Their just waiting for the blood to get here Joanie, you lost a lot of blood and your Mom and Diane have your type so they gave, It shouldn't be long now, try and rest ok"

"Where's John?" I want to see Him, Please"

"He was getting ready and scrubbing up but I'll see if He's finished ok"

"Joanie, Hi Darling, How are you feeling?"

John, I don't want to stay here, Please take me home"

"Joanie calm down, You aren't going to have to stay ok, Were going to get that out of your foot and stitch it up and after you come out of the sedation, I will take you home ok"

"Ok, promise me that"

"I promise you that, After all your Doctor will be right there laying beside you"

"Just laying beside me, That's all I get to look forward to from my Doctor?"

"Joanie, are you trying to proposition your Doctor?" You know there are harsh laws against that"

"Aw, but if my Doctor is the one who is going to marry me one day soon"

"Haha, ok my Darling, I'll see you later ok

"Ok Joanie, were moving you over to Day Surgery now ok, The good Doctor will take that nasty thing out of your foot ok"

"Ok,"

"Hi Joanie, I'm the one who is going to send you into La La land for a while ok"

"Ok, more stuff to make me go into another wor-

"And She's out, Ok Trapper, you can hook Her up the blood now"

"Alright, here we go, She lost a lot of blood on the floor back at the Hotel, Just get at least half of this back in to Her and then we'll start taking out that piece of glass"

"Trapper, more than half has gone into Her now"

"Oh alright, I'll be right there, Ok so, it won't take long to get it out ok, I'll take very good care of Her"

"Ok John, thank you" said Diane and Mom

"How's She doing?"

"Good Trapper,"

"Ok let's get this out of this beautiful foot, It's down in there deep, let's get this blood sucked out around the wound , then we can see better if it hit a vein, Ok, it hit a vein, We have to stitch it up and then the cut, No wonder there was so much blood, I have to clamp the vein after the glass is out, and then stitch it, ok, here it go's, easy do's it, ok clamp is in place, let's get this glass out of here, Ok, now to get this vein stitched up, and clamp off, And now for the cut it's self, wow, big area, Ok, I think we have it, Get Her bandaged up, and ah could you put some of those dressings and antiseptic and the necessary things to take care of that and get it ready for me to take with me, I'll take care of it"

"Ok Trap, I'll take care of it"

"I'll take this blood bag down now, I think She has had enough, Clean Her up and take Her back to the floor alright"

"Alright Trapper, well do"

"John, how is She?" Asked Mom

"She's fine, Their just cleaning Her up and then She will be back down this way to day surgery recovery, which is just around the corner, She'll be out for awhile and most likely cranky when She doe's wake up and see's that She's still here, She ah, made me promise to take Her home right away before the sentatives kicked in"

"Oh no, oh well, But Her foot it's going to be alright isn't it, I mean She will be able to have full function of it again, Because if She can't and it's my fault that this has happened and Her singing career is in the virtual toilet, Oh John, I just couldn't handle that"

"Diane, Diane, slow down, Her foot is going to heal in time, It will be awhile, but yes, She will regain the use of it and She will be able to stand up in front of Her audience again and sing like an Angel again, However, there is one thing that I need to tell you all, She needs to stay here in San Francisco until it's time for Her stitches to come out, it was a very deep cut, a vein was cut inside under Her toe and I had to do some fancy stitching inside to get it back together, Which will be in danger of infection if not constantly treated and then there is the stitches on the outside that needed constant attention also, It's a very big cut and was very deep, I think She must have stepped on it twice to have gotten that deep and cut that vein"

"So She has to stay here in the Hospital for how long?" Asked Mom

"She doesn't have to stay here in the Hospital, Ah besides, I know She will refuse to stay any way, How ever I have to return back here to work on Monday morning, and I am offering my home and what will be Joanie's home when we are married to any of you who would like to stay there with Her while I am at work, I realize the children have to get back to school, and that Joanie was planning on leaving tomorrow with the rest of you, So, I'll leave it up to all of you to talk it over while I go back and check on Joanie ok"

"Ok, how's She doing?"

"Every thing is good Trapper, just waiting for Her to wake up"

"You can take the I. V. Out now, Every thing is looking good, She will take Her antibiotics by mouth now, start trying to wake Her up now ok"

"Ok Trap,"

"I'll be back, I need to go and talk to Her family again"

"Ok Joanie, time to wake up, Come on, time to wake up now"

"So, have you all decided on what your going to do?" Asked Trapper

"Oh yes John we have, Ah, Mom is going to stay here with Joanie, We all have to get back to work so the kid's are going to stay with me, I don't live that far from Joanie so they can still get to school walking with their friends" replied Diane

"Oh alright Diane, thank you for doing that for Joanie, Ok their back there in the process of waking Her up now so you'll be able to go back and see Her, I'll send one of the nurses out to get you when we get Her awake ok"

"Oh thanks John" replied Mom

"How are we doing Ladies, Any luck?"

"Some, She was awake, still trying" said Gloria

"Ok I'll take over, maybe I ah, will have better luck"

"Oh, I'm sure you well Dr. John"

"Ah yes, Joanie, come on now, Darling, it's time to wake up, it's all over, you need to wake up if you want me to take you out of here"

Trapper was rubbing Her arm and kissing Her hand, then He ran His hand down the side of Her face, and then kissed Her on Her lips a couple of times.

"Joanie, wake up, Come on Darling, It's time to wake up now, I want to take you out of here so I can hold you in my arm's and just feel you up close to me again"

"Ummmm,"

Joanie started moving Her head and trying to open Her eye's , Trapper kissed Her hand again, and then kissed Her lips,

"Joanie open your eye's , come on, you have slept long enough, it's all over, The glass is out of your foot, I need you to open your eye's now ok"

"Hmm John,"

"Yes Joanie, it's me, Hi sleepyhead, There's those beautiful blue eye's I fell in love with"

"Why am I still here?" You promised me you would take me out of here"

"And I will, You just have to be fully awake for me to do that alright"

"Oh alright, I'm thirsty"

"Here, have a sip of water, ah, just a bit Joanie, I don't want you hanging over the bed throwing up, You just came out of the anaesthesia"

"Can I have a hug at least from you?" U nless you want to get naked and get in this bed with me?"

"Ah, as tempting as that sounds my Darling, this is ah, not the place for that, But it's nice to see you have come back to us, Yes you can definitely have a hug , come here to me, Oh you feel so good in my arm's Joanie"

"And you in mine John, Can you please take me out of here back to our Hotel so I can sneak in your bed and get naked together?"

"Ah yes I can, I am certain now that you are more than ok to be released in my care, be right back ok", "Oh Ernie, can you let Joanie's family know they can come back and see Her, and I'm going to sign Her release papers"

"Sure Trapper, and the papers are already at the desk"

"Ok, were ready to go, You my Dear Joanie have been sprung from this place"

"John here, you can take Joanie's S.U.V. and take Mom with you, The rest of us called a cab to take back to the Hotel" replied Diane

"Oh alright thank you, Well Joanie how would you like to get out of here?" By wheel chair, or in my arm's ?"

"Do you really have to ask that my Dear fiancee?"

"No, I guess I don't, Hey Ernie bring that wheel chair here"

"JOHN"

"Haha, just kidding My Darling, Ok, here we go, ah, got ya, Ok every one, let's go"

Trapper was carrying Joanie out, all the staff was saying good bye to all of them and smiling at each other, Joanie had Her arm's around His neck and resting Her head on His shoulder, they got back to the Hotel room and Trapper took Her and put Her down on the couch in the suite and put a pillow under Her foot, the family started coming back in groups, and once again their doors were all open to each other.

"Ok Joanie, I have to talk to you about some thing, Now, how you take it I guess all depends on how you look at it"

"Oh ok John, what is it?" Is my foot going to fall off eventually?"

"Haha, oh Joanie, It's nice to see that you have that much faith in me as a surgeon, However, No, that's not what it is, what it is, is this, you have to stay here in San Francisco until your stitches heal and are ready to come out, I had to rejoin one of your veins under your big toe, the glass went in so deep that it cut a vein and then the cut was wide, you have a lot of stitches both inside and out and they have to be watched and treated daily to avoid infection, Your on antibiotics until it's all healed up, you need to keep your foot up like I have it now"

"John, I have to stay in this Hotel room for maybe more than another week?" I can't do that"

"No, you don't have to stay here Joanie, Were engaged now so I am taking you to my house, which will of course be yours also when we are married, your mom will be staying with you while I;m at work and Diane is keeping the children until you get back. So what do you think about all of this?"

"Oh well, I guess if my Doctor says I have to stay , then I have to stay, thank you mom for staying with me",

"Yes well I thought maybe we could do a bit of wedding planning while I'm here to Joanie, It's a perfect time"

"Mom, we haven't even picked out a date yet"

"Well I imagine that will be done very shortly here, Now, I am tired Joanie, I am going to go over and get ready for bed, and get in it, see you in the morning ok Dear, Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mom"

"Were going to bed also Joanie, Goodnight, Goodnight every body"

"John,"

"Yes, what can I do for you My Dear Joanie?"

"I would really like to get up and go to my room and get out of these clothes and get my jamies on, Or some thing else any way"

"Your Jamies is it?" I really hope their not flannel Jamies, are they?"

"FLANNEL, John, I'm not an old Lady you know, The very Idea, First, before I decide on what to change into, and if I sneak into your room, are you going to get naked with me?"

"Haha, oh Joanie, I can tell your feeling better already, And the answer is yes, I will, We just have to be careful of your foot however, and try not to bump it ok"

"Oh your going to be such a good Husband, and in that case, I now know what I am going to change into, Ah, why isn't my foot hurting?"

"It's not hurting right now because your pain medication through your I. V. Has still not worn off yet, as well as the freezing I put in it after I stitched it up, I have your pain pills as well as your antibiotics and because you are taking oxycoten for your pain in your back, I have to monitor you on both of them, so you don't over dose your self, alright"

"Oh what would I do without you My Dear Doctor John?"

"Oh well I don't know, You would most likely take to many of those pills again like you did yesterday"

"Ok, you got me, Now can I please go to my room and change my clothes?"

"Yes you can, here let me help you, easy, put your arm around me ok, You have to try to walk on the side of your foot ok"

"Oh ok, oh, oh my"

"Are you ok?" What's wrong sweetheart?"

"My leg is weak, and I can hardly feel my foot, what's wrong with it John?" What's happening?"

"Ok Joanie, it's ok, Your leg is weak because of the trauma from your foot, It has to get it's strength back, and your foot most likely still has some of the freezing in it, it will wear off soon ok, Just hang on to me, I need you to try and walk on it Joanie, please Honey, just try ok"

"Ok oh,"

"That's it, your doing great, is it getting stronger?"

"Ah huh, my foot is starting to get some feeling back to"

"Ok that means the freezing is starting to come out, which means, it will start hurting, and when it doe's, I have your pain pills for you every 6 hours alright"

"Alright, oh, thank you John, I'm afraid to go in that bathroom"

"Joanie It's all cleaned up ok, Every thing is fine now, you can go ahead and do what you need to do"

"Ok john, if you say so, Can I get this wet if I have a shower?"

"No, you can't, You have to wrap it with a plastic covering, hang on, I have one, I'll bring one in here ok"

"Ok, hurry"

"Here we go, Hand me your foot ok, just slip this over your foot, There you go, Now, it won't get wet ok, are you ok now?"

"Yes I think so, thank you, Now I think I better get to doing what I came in here to do"

"Ok My Dear Joanie, just call me if you need help ok"

"Ok, I will"

Joanie had Her shower and put on Her gown that Trapper had bought Her , it was a short one with a slit up the side and a V neck that came to the cleavage of Her breasts, and it was red, Her favourite color, She took the water proof slipper off Her foot, it was starting to vegly hurt and She now had full strength on Her leg, and Her the freezing had come out of Her foot, Trapper warned Her that when that happened it would start hurting,

"Oh, now I feel better, Joanie said to herself, Now for my hair, ok where is John?" I really need Him, My foot is really starting to hurt, -She headed towards John's room–"John, are you in here? I need you, where are you? " John"

Trapper wasn't in the room, He had gone to the pharmacy to get Joanie's antibiotics and pain pills, Joanie laid down on His bed until He came back, Her foot had now really started hurting, and She was nearly in tears now.

"Oh John where are you?"-as He came through the door-Oh it hurt 's so much"

"Joanie sweetheart, I'm here, I'm here now, I take it your foot has started to hurt you now?"

"Oh John, make it stop hurting please, It hurts so much"

"Ok, I have your pain pills ok, That's where I was, down at the pharmacy getting your antibiotics and pain pills, Ok here you go, take these Joanie, Come on, sit up a bit ok, here you go"

"John, can't you just freeze it again so I can't feel it any more?"

"No Joanie, I can't, These pain pills work fast ok, I gave you one of your antibiotics also"

"Oh, can't you just look away while I take double the pain pills, just this once, please"

"No, I can't, And I can see I have to keep 24 hour guard on you so you don't try it, Ah Joanie, you look beautiful , nice nightgown, love the color"

"Oh John, are you trying to keep my mind off my pain?" You bought this for me, and you know it , And I'm still in pain so you better do some thing else to get my mind off of it or give me another one of those pills, So what's it going to be Doctor?"

"Well Joanie, if you will keep quiet long enough I will show you what it is going to be alright, Now, come here"

Trapper took Her in His arm's tightly and started kissing Her, and then with tongue in mouth as She returned His wonderful kisses.

"Oh Joanie, I love you so much, Oh your so beautiful My Angel"

"John, please make love to me, now, I want you now, get naked now, you promised me"

"Aw yes, I did didn't I, And that is a promise that I have every intension of keeping my Dear Joanie"

Trapper got undressed as Joanie laid there and watched Him, She loved every inch of Him as He took each piece of clothing off.

"Your really enjoying watching me undress aren't you?"-Trapper gave Her His sexy eye look-

"Oh ya, sure am, just waiting for the best part of you to **"pop" **out"

"Wy Joanie, what would your Mother say if She heard you talking like that?"

"Oh but John, My Mama knows how I talk when I'm with the Man I love, I did this 20 years ago"

"Oh I see, well then, move over my Dear, I'm ready to make love to you as you requested"

"Oh John, I'll say you are, There is that best part of you that just "**popped"** out, Oh what a Man, Bring that right in this bed to me my wonderful Man"

"Here I am my beautiful fiancee, Now, as much as I love seeing that gown on you and as sexy as it looks on you, I would like for you to take it off"

"Of course I will my wonderful John, There, how's that?"

"Just wonderful, Now bring your beautiful body right up next to mine, Oh my, yes, that's it, Oh Joanie, oh you feel so good next to my bare skin, Your breasts on my chest, oh yes"

Trapper took Her chin in His hand and brought it up to His face and kissed Her, opened Her mouth with His tongue and kissed with each others tongues in their mouth as they kissed very passionately , He took His hand and ran it down Her side, Her breast as He took it in His hand and caressed it's lovely round full shape , Trapper loved Her breasts, they were very full and perfectly rounded, He then went down to Her soft blond mound between Her legs and kissed Her there, and all over the area as He also kissed the insides of Her legs and Her thighs,

"Oh John, Oh my, Please oh please John, I need your big wonderful Manhood inside of me now, oh John Please"

"Alright Joanie, as you wish, Joanie move your leg over so I don't hurt it ok"

"Oh ok,"

"There you go, ok, are you ready?"

"Yes John, please now"

"Ok here it comes"

Trapper entered Her with just the tip of His Manhood at first and then slowly put it in more at a time until He was all the way in, and was moving up and down slowly to make sure He was giving Joanie the full pleasure of His Manhood that She loved so much being inside of Her.

"Joanie, am I pleasing you?"

"Oh John yes you are very much pleasuring me, You know I love you inside of me, Oh John, I think you have just about brought me to my climax"

"Ok my Angel, we can finish together alright"

"Ok, I'm ready, oh oh, oh my, oh John, aw aw, oh don't stop, please, oh my, oh"

"Oh Joanie, oh yes, aw, aw, oh Wow"

"John, that was amazing"

"Oh yes, it certainly was my wonderful fiancee"

"John, can we just stay like this in each other's arm's for awhile?"

"Of course we can Joanie, We have all night now, Oh I love looking at your beautifully shaped body, and the feel of it of course, You ah, don't mind if I just caress this beautiful body do you?"

"Of course not John, I love the feel of your hands on me, your long fingers over my breasts, It feels so good, I know you love these things , myself I hate them some times"

"Why do you say that Joanie?" Some women would do any thing to have breasts like these, their so round and perfect"

"And big, I hate them when I shop for a new bra"

"Oh well, I think I can help you out there"

"Oh you can?"

"Yes, Don't wear one"

"Oh ya, as if, John, I can't very well do that when I'm standing on stage singing in front of 3 or 4000 people or more"

"Well, after we are married and you are at home with me, I would prefer that you didn't wear one ok"

"Oh alright John, your really serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, I just feel there is something very sexy about a women not wearing a bra around the house, in front of Her Husband, especially one's that look like these"

"Well, ok then I will gladly honor your wishes, Is there any thing else that you would like for me not to wear at home with you?" Keeping in mind I do have teenage children, one of which is a 17 year old boy"

"Well now that you mentioned it, I would prefer you to wear nothing at all, However the other thing that you can loose around me is the panties"

"Oh my goodness, are you serious John?"

"Oh yes, I'm very serious Joanie, Especially when your wearing a dress, I ah, find it much easier"

"Oh well, anything I can do to make it easier for you, I will defiantly do my best my wonderful Doctor"

"That's all I can ask My beautiful fiancee, There is some thing else I was wanting to talk to you about joanie"

"Yes, I know what it is John"

"You do?"

"Yes, I do, The same thing my Mother is wanting me to tell Her, a date for our wedding"

"Ah yes it is, Do you want to talk about it?"

"Of course John, now that I know the girls love it here in San Francisco and seem to hate Seattle, as I do some times, As you know my plans were to go back and talk to the girls about all of this, however you helped me out in all of that, and I want to thank you for that"

"Glad I could help, Now are we going to talk about our wedding date?"

"Yes of course John, Well I don't have any upcoming real important things coming up, the only thing that I have is the girls in school for the next 2 months, I have always dreamed of a summer wedding at the Beach"

"Oh you have , have you?"

"Yes I have, However you do have a say in this also John, what would you like my wonderful-handsome-marvelous-Manly-Man-love of my life-fiancee?"-Joanie was kissing Him after every word and had Him down on His back and She was on His chest with Her arms around His neck-

"Oh Joanie, well, ok, since I have a say in this also and since I want to take you away on a honeymoon right after the wedding it is now the end of April, how about July 4th"?"

"July 4th, oh John, what a wonderful Idea, Yes that would be perfect, So July 4th it is, oh John yes, Were getting married on the 4th of July, We can even have our own fireworks on the Beach"

"Haha oh Joanie, you are still that wonderful women who was full of surprises wherever I turned and so eventful, Oh I love you so, fire works it is"

"Oh John this is going to be so much fun planning our wedding"

"Yes I imagine it will, Your Mother will be very happy to find out we have set a date"

"Yes she will be, So what do we do for the rest of the night my handsome Doctor?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh I don't know, how am I feeling John?"

"I mean as far as your foot and your pain go's?"

"Oh that, Well until the pain meds wear off it will be fine I guess, why?" What did you have in mind?"

"Oh well I just thought that maybe we could ah, do a bit of this-and ah-this-and down-to-this-and continue down to-this-

Trapper and Joanie were making deep Intimate passionate love once again as they fell asleep in each others arms, until Joanie woke up around 2:00 A.M. in a lot of pain.

"Oh, Oh my, ohh, aww"

"Joanie, Joanie, are you in pain again my Darling?"

"Oh John, ohhh, awww, oh it hurts so much, oh please help me"

"I will Joanie, Here Joanie, take theses ok, Here you go, sweetheart, I'm going to check your wound ok",

"Oh don't touch it please, It will hurt more"

"No it won't Joanie, Come on Darling give me your foot"

"Ok be careful"

"Ok honey I have to put a new bandage on it and new antiseptic ok, and rewrap your foot, It's a bit red, which means these antibiotics pills aren't doing their job, When I get you home tomorrow, I might have to put you back on intervenes antibiotics for a day or two, You'll be able to get around with it, it will be portable"

"Oh John no, please no, I hate those things"

"Well let's just wait till tomorrow and see how it looks then ok"

"Ok,"

"There we go, all finished, How is the pain?"

"Getting better, a bit, still hurts, just hold me, I'm so tired John"

"Ok Darling, maybe you should put your gown back on, you feel a bit cold"

"Yes, maybe I should, where is it?"

"Over here, set up, I'll help you"

"Boy is this a switch, your usually taking them off me"

"Yes well, I want you to be comfortable, ok now?" Ok lay down, let the pain meds work ok, try to get back to sleep now Darling ok"

"Ok John, I love you"

"And I love you"-He kissed Joanie and took Her in His arms and both fell back to sleep-

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was Sunday morning and it was the day that Joanie's family was leaving to go back to their homes and job's but first Trapper was taking everyone out for breakfast or what we call Brunchfast and He was moving Joanie and Her Mom into His house after but now He had to check out Her foot to see how it was and hoped it was better from last night so that He wouldn't have to put intervenes antibiotics on Her, He knew how She reacted to needles.

"Joanie, Joanie, Darling , wake up"-Trapper gave Her a kiss and She reacted to His wonderful warm kiss-

"Mmm, I'd like another one of those please"

"Aw, then will you wake up fully?"

"Mmm, maybe"-Trapper kissed Her again with His tongue opening Her mouth and Her excepting it very willingly and they both came together chest to chest as they kissed-

"Oh, Now do I have your full attention my Dear Joanie?"

"Very much so my loving John, But why do we have to wake up so early?"

"Joanie, it's not early, It's 11:30 my Darling"

"Oh, your kidding, John when do's my Family's flights leave?"

"Not till this afternoon, However I'm taking everyone to Brunchfast as soon as they all get packed up, but first, I want to check your foot again to see if it has gotten any better since you woke up in pain early this morning, so put it over here for me alright"

"Oh alright, don't hurt me though alright, Do you mind if I just don't look and just lay here and hold my breath?"

"Joanie, don't hold your breath, However you don't have to look, I'm almost finished"

"Already,"

"Yes, and I'm very sorry to have to tell you this my Darling, However it has to be done, I have to take you back to the Hospital and get you hooked up to a portable I. V. Antibiotic because the pills aren't doing the job"

"Oh no John, Please , can't you do some thing else?"

"No, I'm sorry Joanie, It might only be for two or three days however, so I'll wrap your foot back up for now, and we will go for our Brunchfast, get you and Mom moved into the house and take the Family to the airport, Do you want to announce our wedding date to every one at Brunchfast?"

"Oh yes, most defiantly"

"Ok, all finished here, So, now my Dear, get up and get ready to go ok"

Ok, right away, I love you John"

"I love you also My Joanie, but ah, I know what your up to and as much as I'd love nothing better than to make love with you, We really must get packed up and get out of here"

"Oh alright, at least you can't blame me for trying"

"Haha, My Darling, We will have lot's of time for that, Now that you will be in my house with me alright"

"Oh what a wonderful thought, Ok, I better go over and get some thing on that I know will drive you in sane, Maybe some thing that I don't have to wear a Bra and panties with"

"Oh you are devilish at times aren't you"

"I have been known to, Now I must go and get dressed as you wanted me to, see you later"

"Ah, yes later"

"HI Joanie, how are you feeling?" Asked Diane

"Ok, as long as my pain pills are working, I need to have a shower, have you seen that plastic thing that John gave me to put on my foot so I won't get it wet?"

"Oh, I think it's in the bathroom on the back of the tub, Joanie, do you need some help?"

"Oh, I don't think so Sis, I just need to get done and get thing's together, You do know that John is taking us all out for Brunchfast don't you?"

"Oh yes, we know, Carolyn and I are almost finished getting ready, by the time your finished with your shower we will be all finished"

"Ok, I won't be long"

"Well, is every one all ready to go?" Ah, where is Joanie?"

"John, I have to go down to the pharmacy and get some Midol for Joanie, It's the only thing that will stop Her cramps from Ah, ya, any way, I'll be right back, She's in there doubled up on the bed" said Diane

"Joanie, My Angel, Heh, What's going on?"

"Oh John, I'm sorry, I was having my shower and I got a big surprise, It's not even the right time of the month yet, oh my God, Diane where are you with those pills?" " Oh John"

"Ok Joanie, remember I told you that the birth control pills would most likely change your menstrual cycle, So when do you usually have it?"

"Not for another week or 10 day's, Oh these cramps are really getting bad and my foot is starting to hurt, John, just shoot me and put me out of my misery ok"

"Oh no, I'm afraid your not getting out that easy my Dear Lady, You and I have a date at the alter in a couple of months"

"You still want to marry me after you have seen me at this time of the month,?" Believe me John, I get worse"

"Joanie I love you, and I am a Doctor, I know what women go through at their time of the month ok", "And I have also been married once before, Mind you She didn't have this kind of cramping that you are having, do you always go through this?"

"Oh yes, believe me, this is nothing, wait for my 3rd day"

"Here Sis , I'm back"

"Oh thank you Diane"

"Joanie do you feel that you are in need of some thing for your foot?"

"**Yes John**", I told you it was starting to really hurt"

"Ok, just making sure, be right back"

"Joanie, why did you snap at Him like that?" He's just trying to help you" replied Diane

"Oh , I didn't mean to, Diane I'm sick of being in pain all the time, I would love to have a break from it for awhile"

"Joanie, you will be, in time, But just let John help you through it ok, He loves you so much"

"Yes I know He doe's"

"Are your cramps starting to ease up?"

"Yes finally, now my foot is getting worse"

"Oh I think John is coming with your pain pills, Yep, here He is, I'll leave you alone"

"Feeling better as far as your cramping go's ?"

"Yes it's starting to let up"-Joanie couldn't look at Trapper in the eye's , She knew She had upset Him when She snapped at Him, and Trapper knew what She was feeling however was going to let it go easy for now-

"I have your pain med's for you Joanie"

"Oh thank you John",-Trapper sat down on the bed beside Her, and just waited until She said some thing-"John, I'm sorry I snapped at you, it was totally uncalled for, I know you were just trying to help me, can you for give me?"

"Of course I can Joanie, I love you very much"

"I love you very much also John, You didn't deserve that, you of all people didn't deserve that"

"Come here, let me hold you, watch your foot, Oh Joanie I wish I could just take all your pain away at once, your much to wonderful of a person to have to go through any kind of pain that you go through, So how are your cramps now?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice, they have stopped for now"

"And the pain in your foot, how's that?"

"That to, John I have to put my shoe's on, how am I suppose to do that?"

"Oh well, do you have some sandles you can put on?" Maybe that are a bit big on you"

"No, but Diane do's, Maybe I can borrow them for a week or two"

"Ok I'll go and ask Her ok, other than that, are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, every thing is out there ready to go"

"Ok, I'll be right back Darling"

"Ok, here we go, Diane gave me these for you, I ah, phoned down to the lobby to get all the help up here to get all the luggage down and everyone's rides are going to be waiting when they get down there, so, are you ready my Angel?"

"Yes I believe I am Dr. John, I just hope I can walk in these things now"

"I'll help you, come on"

Everyone met in the lobby, the two Limo's were out front to take the family to the Restaurant where Trapper had made reservations for the family, Trapper took Joanie in His car, and Diane and Carolyn and Mom took Joanie's S.U.V. they all met up at the Restaurant, the Limo's were going to wait for the family to take them to the airport after.

"Well here we are My Angel"

"John, are these Limo's going to wait here while we finish eating?"

"Yes they are, ok, are you ready to go in and announce our wedding date to everyone?"

"Oh yes, I am ready for that, It will finally get them all off my back"

"Haha, ok then, oh and ah, by the way, my lovely Joanie, you look wonderful in that sun dress with ah, out your Bra on"

"Well I was wondering when you were going to notice"

"Ah, believe me my Dear Joanie, I have noticed it since you put it on"

"Oh ok,"

"Well everyone, eat all you want, I know I am going to, Joanie, would you like for me to get your plate for you?"

"Ah yes, I sure would, thank's John"

"Not a problem, I assume you still like every thing you used to?"

"Come on John, I'll help you with Her plate" replied Diane

"Oh well thank you, be right back my Angel"

"Ok, there you go, did we do good?"

"Yes, you both did very good"

"Ok, is every one back here now?"

"Yes, I think they are my Darling John"

"Well then, Family, Joanie and I have some thing to tell all of you, We have set a date for the wedding"

"**Finally",** said Carolyn, " so, **when?"**

"Ok, it is going to be at long Beach, and on** July 4****th****" **

"Oh my gosh Joanie, You finally get your Beach wedding, and on the 4th of July" replied Kathy

"Ah ha, yes I do, And were going to have our very own fire works"

"Oh Joanie my goodness, it looks like you and I are going to have a lot of planning to do over the next week or so while you are getting well" said Mom

"Yes Mom, we sure do, I'm so happy you are going to be with me while John is at work all day, And some times half the night"

"Hmm yes well, I ah, will try my best not to do the night thing, And keep it to stickily day's at least not after 7:00 any way"

"Well thank you for that my Dear Dr. John, Because I really can't stand it when your not with me"

"Oh , I love the sound of that"-every one laughed -

"Ah, thought you would"-She put Her arm around Trapper's neck and kissed Him and then whispered in His ear-"Are you getting a good eye full every time you look down at them?"-Trapper hugged Her and whispered in Her ear-"Yes I am, thank you"-smiling at Her and gave Her a kiss-,"your welcome"-She whispered back-

**CHAPTER TEN**

Joanie's family all caught their flights, Diane and Carolyn took Joanie's S.U.V. back to Seattle, and Trapper took Joanie and Her Mom to His place,

"Ok, were here, Joanie I'll get your Mom settled and then I'll get all the luggage in ok"

"Ok john, thank you"

"And Ah, I need to look at your foot to see how it is healing, I'm hoping I won't have to give you that I. V. With your antibiotics"

"Oh ya, me to, John please don't do that, please"

"Joanie if it is not healing properly I have no choice, Let me just check it ok, let's go in,

Ok Joanie, sit here, put your foot up on this pillow, Mom come on, I'll show you your room ok"

"Alright John, thank you"

"Here we are, make your self at home, get comfortable, I have to check Joanie's foot"

"Ok my Angel, let me check this, Oh, well Joanie, I'm sorry but I have to take you in and put an I. V. In your arm so you can get your med's quickly, The cut is red and a bit swollen, so were going in now, I'll let your Mom know ok"

"Oh John, why me"

"I'm sorry Joanie, I was hoping I wouldn't have to, Come on, I'll carry you to the car alright"

"Alright, if you must"

"Hi Trap, What's wrong?"

"Gloria is there a room open?" I need to put a portable I. V. Into Her"

"Oh alright well ah, I think 4 is open, bring Her in"

"Thank you, Ok Joanie, lay down here ok, Ah Gloria can you get me one of the portable I. V.'s with the butterfly needle, And a bag of penicillin please"

"Of course Trapper"

"John can I just pass out now and get it over with?"

"Do you think you have to?"

"Not yet, but as soon as I see that needle and it pocked into me, I'm finished"

"Well, I will try not to hurt you my Darling when I put it in your arm alright, you can turn your head away"

"Here Trapper, every thing is here"

"Oh thank you Gloria, can you stay with me here please?" If you recall our patient here is a bit queezy of needles"

"Oh yes, that's right"

"Ok Joanie , as soon as I find a vein that will cooperate with me here, I will get this over with"

"I told you John, My veins collapse , you can't see them, that's why I hate these things"

"Ok well, Gloria were going to have to warm Her arm up so the veins will come to the surface"

"Ok trap"

"Your right My Darling, they do hide don't they?"

"Yes, they do, and it sucks, And most Nurses at the Seattle Hospitals don't have a clue how to put those things in my arms, That is of course until they have me in tears"

"Yes well, I have never had any complaints, So hopefully I won't have the unfortunate luck of hurting my favourite women"

"Ok Joanie here we go, We'll just wrap this around your arm and get those veins to show up ok"

"Good luck" said Joanie

"Trapper your back to work in the morning I hear" said Gloria

"Ah yes I am, Any thing I should know about ahead of time?"

"Know, I don't believe so, I do know that your schedule for O.R. is one in the morning and one in the after noon"

"Oh, one of my patients?"

"No, their both Gonzo's, He want's you to do the Surgery's on both, He said they were both very complicated and He would feel better if you did them, and He assisted"

"Oh alright then, Ok, this should have brought your veins up, at least one or two, Ok, found one, quick Gloria, hand me that Butterfly before I loose it"

"Oh no, oh my, here I go, ohh-

"Here Joanie put this cool cloth on your head" said Gloria

"Oh, I'm dizzy"

"Ok Joanie, It's in, Honey are you ok?"

"No, I'm feeling dizzy"

"Ok, just lay still, Close your eye's and keep the cool cloth on your head ok, I'm here beside you"

"Ok, oh, I hate this, I'm going to throw up"

"Ok here Joanie, the basin is right beside you ok" said Gloria

"Ok,"

"Trapper, are you going to wait until you get Her home to start the I. V.?"

"Ah yes I am, I'm only going to let it run an hour every 6 hours"

"Oh well, I guess that's why they call it portable I. V. Huh?"

"Ah yes, most likely is, I guess I shouldn't have taken Her for Brunchfast before I brought Her here",

" It looks like it has all come up"

"Oh Trapper that was nice, Is Her family all gone home now?"

"Ah huh, except for Her Mom, She stayed back to be with Her while I'm here, and to make wedding plans together, Oh by the way, the date is set for July 4th"

"The 4th of July, oh how different"

"Yes but that's not all, She has always wanted a Beach wedding, so it's going to be at Long Beach, And apparently with fireworks at the end of the reception"

"Fireworks, oh how wonderful, Oh this is going to be fun"

"John, Oh are you finished?"

"Yes Joanie, I am finished, how are you feeling now?" Dizziness gone?"

"Yes, I feel much better, Can I have a drink of water please?"

"I'll get it for you Joanie" said Gloria

"Oh thank you Gloria"

"Ok are you ready to get out of here?" Trapper asked Joanie

"Oh yes, quite ready"

"Ok then, let's go my wonderful fiancee"

Trapper picked Joanie up and carried Her out to His car, once home He carried Her in the house where Mom was waiting, He gave Her a kiss as He put Her down.

"Joanie would you like some tea?"

"Ah yes John, I'd love some"

"Ok, well you go sit down on the couch and I will bring it to you, I think your Mom is in the kitchen"

"Oh John Hello, How is my Daughter doing?"

"Well, She is doing fine now, However, after passing out on me, after bringing up all of Her meal"

"Sounds like Joanie, She has been like that since She was just a little Girl, about 3 years old, I believe, The first time I had to take Her in to have stitches put in Her hand, She passed out after She had thrown up, which was good, they put the stitches in while She was out, and ever since then"

"Haha, yes well, I see that I am going to have a lot of fun with Her, I'm making Her some tea, would you like a cup?" And come and join us"

"Yes thank you John, I think that would be a nice change, I just made that pot of coffee"

"Oh thank you, So are you finding your way around here ok?"

"Yes, thank you John, You have a beautiful home"

"Oh well thank you, it's comfortable, If you need any thing don't hesitate to ask ok"

"Alright",

"Ok the Tea is ready, Here is your's, and I'll take Joanie's and my coffee, Shall we?"

"Look who I found in the kitchen My Darling, Here is your Tea"

"Oh thank you, Hi Mom"

"Hi honey, John tells me you had another incident at the Hospital"

"Yes Mom, I did, Of course I did, don't I always?"

"Yes my wonderful Daughter, you always have, It's a good thing your marrying a Doctor, at least now I know you will be well taken care of"

"Oh yes I do know that, He is more than my Doctor, He is my Prince, and the handsomest, most wonderful, Inelegant, Manly Man, that any women can ever hope for, And a few other things that I won't mention in front of my Mother"

"Ah yes, thank you for that my Dear Joanie"

"That's ok John, I know my Daughter"

"Ok Joanie, my dearest Angel, It's time for you to get your first 6 hours of antibiotics ok, So, would you like to lay down here or go up and lay down on the bed?"

"Mmmm, that all depends on if you are going to lay down with me or not, I know we can't do any thing, But, I just love being in your arm's John, That is if you can control your self with the way I am dressed and all"

"Oh Joanie, and I love holding you in my arm's, I have been looking at you dressed like this all day, it pleasures me very much, just to look at you, I'm very pleased that you are dressing to please me, And yes, I can control myself if I lay down with you on the bed, So is that where you want to go?"

"Ah ha,"

"Ok then, let's go, I have to get this going in you"

Trapper took Joanie up to His room and laid Her on the bed put the antibiotics bag into Her I. V. And laid down beside Her with Her in His arm's, She fell asleep, John closed his eye's and He also fell asleep, when He woke up , He woke up to a wonderful smell of some thing cooking in the kitchen, and it was time to take Joanie's I. V. Bag out until another 6 hours, He had also put Her pain med's in Her I. V. She was having a hard time swallowing the pills and almost chocked on one of them, at least this way it would work almost instantly.

"Smells good, what's cooken?"

"Oh John, Hi, I made Lasagna, Hope you like it?"

"Love it, But ah, you don't have to make supper you know, you're a guest in my home"

"Don't be silly John, you're a hard working Man, And as long as I am here I am the cook for you and my Daughter, Although She might want to try and do the cooking for you, I won't let Her, I won't let Her stand on Her foot very long"

"Thank you, She's not suppose to be on it, That's why I needed one of you to stay here with Her while I was at work, so She wouldn't be on that foot"

"So, you have my Daughter figured out already do you?"

"Well let's just say, I knew Her 20 years ago, and Ah, She hasn't changed"

"Yes, your right about that, She is very stubborn at times, John, do you think you will be able to handle Her?"

"Haha, well, let's just say, I can be even stubborner at the same time, Oh, I'll be able to handle Her alright"-Trapper had His very sly and convincing look on His face-

"Supper is ready John, Do you think Joanie is awake?"

"I'll go up and check on Her"

Trapper sat on the edge of the bed, Joanie was just starting to wake up, Trapper took the side of His hand and gently went down the side of Her face, then gently kissed Her.

"Joanie, Supper is ready"

"Hmm, John,"

"Yes Joanie"

"I love you, and I need you, and it really sucks not to be able to have you right now"

"Haha, oh Joanie, We will soon ok, Right now your Mom made a wonderful supper, Would you like to get up and eat with us?"

"Yes, I would, I am really hungry, It smells like lasagna"

"Yes, that's what it is alright, Come on sweetheart, let's go"

"Not before I get one of your wonderful passionate kisses , please"

"Of course My Angel, come here"-Trapper took Joanie into His arm's and with tongue in mouth kissed Her passionately as He drew Her to Him–"Oh Joanie, I love you so very much"

"And I love you very much John McIntyre, thank you"

"For what?"

"For you, for giving us a second chance at love"

"Oh Joanie, remember, you're the one who left that message on my machine"

"Well then, I guess we can thank each other"

"Yes we can, Now let's go and eat ok"

"Ok,"

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It had been a long week for Joanie and for Trapper, they both were unable to have sex because of Joanie's monthly visitor as She called it, and having the I. V. Hooked up to Her for Her antibiotics and pain med's , Her foot was finally healing and Trapper could now take out Her stitches, His first week back at work was a very busy one, some times He didn't get home until 8:00 P. M. , some thing that Joanie remembered all to well, how ever this time She was going to make a point of not letting it upset Her because She loved Him very much and knew it was just a part of a Doctor's life, and there would be times when She would be away from Him when She toured with Her singing group, they both know this time that as much as they were in love with each other their love could over come any thing, Now they were facing at least a couple of months apart before the kid's were out of school and She could sell Her house and get all the arraignments made with the moving company, She had Her Baby Grand Piano that needed to be moved by professionals, and of course the wedding.

"Oh Mom, I am going to miss John so much, What am going to do?"

"Joanie, is there any chance that John can fly to see you at least every second weekend?"

"Well, I guess that would depend on His schedule and mine for that matter, Mom, you know that most of my concerts are on Friday and Saturday evenings, It's kind of funny but they have been mostly in L. A and San Francisco or Sacramento, Portland, Vancouver, and I know John would be at every one of them"

"There you see, I think you have just answered your own questions"

"Yes, I guess I have haven't I, John's taking my stitches out when He gets home tonight, Thank goodness, they itch, speaking of John, what time is it?"

"It's 7:30, Isn't He a bit late?"

"It comes with being a Doctor Mom, Some thing a Doctor's wife has to expect, He gets calls in the middle of the night, But then always comes back to me, Oh I think I hear Him now, Yep It's Him, Do I look ok Mom?"

"Joanie, as far as I'm concerned you need to put some other top on", "But then I guess as far as John is concerned your just right"

"Ok Mom, thanks for your opinion"

"Your welcome, and supper is ready as soon as you two are ready to eat ok"

"Ok Mom, I have to go and greet Him"

"Well Hello My sweet Lady, Your looking very beautiful and sexy"

"Mmm, thank you my Darling, you are very Handsome, and look very tired"

"Ah yes, it's been a long day, three surgeries today"

"Oh John, well Mom has supper ready when your ready"

"Oh alright, I think I will go up and have a shower first and then I will be down to join you alright, But first, I need to do this"-Trapper took Joanie into His arms and gave Her a big passionate kiss and held Her tight to Him-

"Mmmm, John, Ah, you might want to know that ah, we are able to have sex again"

"Oh, is that right?"

"Ah huh, that's right"

"Well then, the way you are dressed I can safely say, that you My Angel are not going to get much sleep tonight, Instead you are going to get a whole weeks of built up loven "

"Oh is that right Doctor McIntyre?"

"Ah yes, that's right, my soon to be Mrs. McIntyre"

"Oh I love that last name, Ah you had better go and have that shower, And your Doctoring duties are not over yet for the night my Dear, you promised me some thing, remember"

"Oh yes, I remember, Ok I'm going to have my shower now, see you in a few, Oh your one sexy Lady Joanie McFadden"

"Well My Angel, I can certainly see where you get your good cooking from, It was delicious "

"Thank you John" said Mom

"Your welcome, Now, I think I have a promise to keep to my lovely Lady here, So Joanie, would you like to go in the living room and lay down on the couch and I will be right with you ok"

"Alright",

"Joanie, what's going on?"

"Oh Mom remember I told you He was taking my stitches out when He got home"

"Oh yes, that's right He did"

"I better get in there Mom ok"

"Ok my Dear Joanie, are you ready?" I asked you to lay down"

"Oh ok, why?"

"So that way you will already be laying down if you decide to pass out on me again"

"Oh John, you have a lot of faith in me don't you"

"I know you My Dear Joanie, Ok, this is going to feel cold, it's just to sterilize the area ok"

"Ok,"

"Now your going to feel little tugs when I take the stitches out"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No, just little tugs at your skin, like I said, are you ok?"

"Ah huh, so far"

"There you go my Angel, all out, It looks good, you have your beautiful foot back again, are you ok?"

"Yes I am, you are a miracle worker My wonderful Doctor John"

"Well you make a good patient my beautiful Joanie, Now that all your obstacles are over and healed, I think that maybe we can just concentrate on us for the rest of the night, what do you think?"

"Oh I think you already know what I think My Dear loving John, Like you said it's time to take care of that weeks loven that has been built up in both of us, and boy am I ready, Do you know how hard it has been for me every time I touch you or kiss you, just to not jump on you?"

"Haha, oh Joanie, yes well I ah, know what you mean my Angel, Like I told you, your in for a weeks of good hard loven all put into one night, So do you think you are up to all of that?"

"Oh my yes my loving, wonderful, handsome, Manly, Man"

"Oh flattery well get you every where"

"Oh John what am I going to do without you in my arms every night when I go to sleep, I can't believe tomorrow I will be leaving, I can't stand the thought of it"

"I know Joanie, I have been thinking about the same thing, I have been trying to think of some things how we can see each other every day"

"What on earth are you talking about, being able to see each other every day?"

"Joanie, you said you had a lap top computer"

"Yes I do, in my bedroom and I take it in the living room with me after the kid's are in bed"

"Oh well then , doe's it have a camera on it?"

"Yes it doe's why?"

"Well, I also have a lap top with a camera on it, So we can pick a certain time every evening to talk to each other, how doe's that sound?"

"John I never thought of that, Of course we could do that, However it's not going to help my longing for your kisses and your loving arms around me, mostly at bed time"

"I know Joanie, and I feel that way also with you, I am also going to try to make a point of flying up to Seattle at least every other weekend to be with you, And who knows, maybe you will have a few concerts out this way, And you of course will stay here and I will attend your concerts as well as my staff most likely, So, am I making you feel a bit better my Angel?"

"Oh John, I love you so much, Can't you just take 3 months vacation from the Hospital and come back to Seattle with me?"

"Haha, No Joanie My Darling, I'm afraid not, Oh come here, It's going to work out just fine, Now, I think your Mom has gone to bed, so, how about you and I go up and get started on our last night together"

"Well now Doctor McIntyre, I believe that is a wonderful Idea, it has been a week since we have been in bed naked with each other hasn't it?"

"Yes my Angel, it has, And oh how I have missed that, I love seeing your beautiful body"

"And I missed seeing your very Manly body, And I believe you know which part of it that I have really missed"

"Ah yes, I believe I do my Darling, Now let me lock up and then we shall go upstairs alright"

"Alright, hurry ok"

"Ok my Dear, Ready?"

"Yes, I am very ready"

"How is your foot?"

"Oh Wow, It feels wonderful to be normal again, well, as normal as I can get, as my family would of course say"

"Haha, yes well, I'm not even going to comment on that one, Come on, let's go ok"

Trapper picked Joanie up and carried Her up to His room, soon to be their room, however Trapper was working on that one, about Joanie's life long dream of living in the country in a big house with a white picket fence and a St. Bernard, as far as the dozen Children went, well, that one they would really have to talk about, after all, they weren't in their late 20's any longer.

"Here we go my Angel, do you need to do any thing before we go to bed?"

"Yes I do, I'll be right out ok"

"Alright, I'll just turn down the covers ok"

"Ah huh, can you help me with this please?"

"Of course, there you go"

"Thank you, be right out"

"Ah huh, "Oh Man that women drives my crazy"-Trapper said to Himself,- "I really need to make this night more than wonderful that's for sure""

"John, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yes, I'm very much ok Joanie, and ah, I might say that you are looking ah, very beautiful, And ah, maybe like you are wanting some really wonderful-long-and ah-**hot**-sex tonight"

"Wy John McIntyre, what ever gave you that Idea?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the way you are dressed, Or should I say, not dressed, A t least not very much any way"

"Oh, you are very observant aren't you?"

"Oh yes, when it comes to you my Angel, I notice every thing about you, So now, shall we get into this inviting bed and start our wonderful night of love together?"

"Oh yes, by all means my wonderful, handsome Manly ,Man, We shall start our wonderful night of love together, and ah, it will be wonderful My Doctor John"

"Oh yes, I can promise you that, shall we"

"Oh Joanie, I love you so much, and I can't wait until we are married"

"Shh John, let's just make love all night and loose ourselves in our own thoughts of each other"

"Alright Joanie,"

Joanie removed Her short gown and brought Herself close to Trappers chest, where Her breasts that He loved and admired fell down onto His chest of hair of which She was running Her hands through and kissing Him, She then went down on Him and was doing Her magic on Him now, Trapper was going crazy as She stayed there for a few minutes giving Trapper a full Member now, and then She started back up His body with Her breasts rubbing all the way up His body,

"Oh My Lord Joanie, you have done it to me now"

"Oh well I'm glad I could make you happy"

"Oh Women, you've had it now"

Trapper rolled Her over and took Her in His arms and started caressing Her breasts , as He kissed them and started suckling on them and put them in His mouth as far as they could go, Joanie was in Heaven, and begged for more, He went down to Her legs and parted them as He went to Her soft mound of Hair and kissing it, and using His tongue He went all over Her area and just inside as She arched Her hips, Trapper kept kissing Her there, and kissing the insides of Her legs,

"Oh John, Oh my Goodness, Oh My Darling, Please take me now, I want you inside me Now, please"

"Yes My darling, I will now"

Trapper got on top of Her, and She asked Him to enter Her.

"Oh John, Oh my, I am going to miss this so"

"Yes Joanie I will also, Oh my Dear wonderful fiancee"

"Oh oh, John, oh my, oh I love you so"

"Oh yes Joanie"

"John I don't want this night to end, After tomorrow we won't see each other for quite awhile"

"Joanie I will miss this also, but like I said, I will work it out ok, Now let's just lay here together and enjoy the moment ok"

"Yes ok",

Trapper and Joanie fell asleep in each others arms and awoke the next morning the same way, it was the day that Joanie was to go back to Seattle and Her and Trapper would be away from each other for a long period of time, it was a day that Joanie knew She was going to fall apart when She was going to board the plane that would take Her away from John once again, and She really didn't know how She was going to handle that yet.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Joanie, honey we have to get up ok"

"Oh, why?" I really don't feel like getting up and leaving the comfort of your arms"

"Yes well, I love you in my arms, However my Angel, I think your Mom has Breakfast ready and you have to get ready to get to the airport"

"Oh, I suppose so, yes, alright, Do we have time to make love again?"

"Joanie, oh come here my Darling, I will make wonderful love to you again, and then we must get up and get ready alright"

"Alright, can we really stretch it out for oh let's say an hour or so?"

"Oh Joanie, come here you devilish women, I will make this a loving time for you that we both shall not forget for a very long time"

"Oh John, I can hardly wait"

"Ah yes, just lay back my Dear Joanie ok"

Trapper knew that this was their last time together to show their love for each other and He was prepared to show all He had to Joanie as He took Her in His arms with Her breasts pressed against His chest and kissed Her gently as He looked into Her eyes and She in His, His wonderful mesmerizing bedroom eyes that every time She looked into them She melted and being in this position and looking into those eyes, was the limit for Joanie,

"Oh John, oh my gosh"

"Shee Joanie, let me make love to you"

Trapper took Her and with tongue in mouth kissed Joanie passionately, as He went down to Her neck and shoulders and then to Her breasts as He kissed them all over and Her nipples grew hard, He then started suckling on them as Joanie was raising Her chest up to Him offering even more of Herself to Him, He took as much as He could into His mouth and Joanie was in extreme Heaven as Trapper continued over to the other breast,

He then went down to Her thighs and legs and kissed them one by one, then He opened them and started kissing Her mound between them, bringing Joanie even more to Her world of love and passion with this wonderful Man that she was going to spend the rest of Her life with and get this love from Him every night,

"Oh John please, I need you inside me now please"

"Alright my Dear Joanie, so I shall, are you ready?"

"Oh yes. Very ready"

Trapper rose up over Her and with His fully erected Member entered Her little by little, until She asked for all of Him inside now, She put Her legs around His back and arched up Her back to take all of Trapper in,

"Oh John, oh oh, oh yes"

Both of them were holding each other and kissing each other as they were both being brought to climax together.

"Joanie, I love you so much, oh my goodness, oh yes"

"Oh,oh, oh John, oh that was amazing"

"Oh yes it certainly was, Oh Joanie, we are defiantly going to have to make an appoint to get together like this a few times in between our wedding"

"Oh yes John, we certainly are, I can't go with out you and your eyes until July 4th"

"Haha, my eyes is it?"

"Ah ha, there is just some thing about them"

"Well, my beautiful wonderful Fiancee, We now really must get up and get ready to go ok"

"If you say so"

"Come on Joanie, don't cry ok, we'll get through this together, I promise sweetheart, we'll get through it"

"Well here we are, Do you have your boarding pass?"

"Yes right here, Mom do you have yours?"

"Yes my Dear, it's right here"

"Ok then, looks like your both ready to board, Joanie, phone me as soon as you get home alright, I'll be waiting for your call, Come here, My Angel,"

Trapper took Joanie in His arms and hugged Her tightly against His chest, She was trembling trying to hold back the tears that were waiting to burst out at any moment, He kissed Her and said-

"Joanie, we'll see each other soon ok, I'll try to get a week end free in a couple of weeks ok, And I'll take a Friday night flight out, Until then, we'll talk to each other every night on our web cams, how doe's that sound?"

"Sounds good, but not as good as having you there"

"Haha, yes well, the same goe's for you my beautiful Joanie, Ah, I think that was the last call for boarding for you, Goodbye my Angel, I will see you very soon alright"

"Alright John, I love you so much, Oh I'm going to miss you, Take care of your self and don't work so hard ok, You have to start getting out of that Hospital on time"

"Yes well, once I have you to come home to I will have a reason to come home earlier, Ok you better go now, Mom goodbye, take care of my Angel for me alright"

"Yes I will, Goodbye John"

Trapper gave Joanie another kiss and watched Her and Mom board the plane and watched it as it took off for Seattle, it was a two hour flight, Joanie was in tears as they took off from the airport, She was leaving the Man She loved behind, how ever it wasn't like the last time She had left Him behind, this time She was going to marry Him.

"Hey Trap, good to see you, Has Joanie gone back to Seattle?" Asked Gonzo

"Ah yes, She left yesterday, late afternoon"

"It's going to be kind of dead around here with out Her coming in to see us once in a while, Or coming in for medical treatment"

"Ah yes, well no dought you will all see Her many times after July 4th, both visiting and for medical treatment"

"Trapper good your back, We have a house full today, can you take 4 and I'll take 5 and 6" asked Stanley

"Here we go again, Ok what do we have here?"

"Trap He's complaining of a stomach ack and it's very tender" said Gloria

"Ok tell me if it hurts when I press here ok"

"Oh yes there"

"Ok, it's your appendix, Ok buddy, your going to need surgery right away ok, I'll have you fixed up and ready to go back to school in no time"

"Ah that's ok, you can take your time, School can wait"

"Oh really, Well maybe School can, but you can't, You will become very, very sick if I don't get that appendix out of you right away ok"

"But, don't I need them?"

'Haha, no, that's one of the few parts of our bodies that we can get along very well without, However, when some thing go's wrong with one of those parts they make us very sick and the only way to fix that is to remove them"

"Oh, ok then, I guess"

"Ok hang in there, I'll see you later ok"

"Gloria can you phone up to O.R. for me and let them know that this young lad is on His way up, And I'll be up shortly"

"Of course Trapper, Oh has Joanie gone back to Seattle?"

"Ah yes She has, yesterday"

"Oh ok then, We will all take extra special care and caution to you then"

"**YOU'LL WHAT? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"**

"Oh women, take extra special care and caution to me"-Trapper saying to Him self and shaking His head-

It had been a long day for Trapper in O. R. One right after another, and after almost 8 day's off He was feeling it, He needed to go home and have a long hot bath and something to eat and hopefully talk to Joanie on their web cam's, He was really missing Her, especially after a long day in the O. R. All He wanted was Joanie in His arm's and Her sweet kisses to end His day.

"Oh Joanie My Angel, I can sure use you in my arm's right now", Trapper was thinking to Himself,

Trapper had His long bath for which He drifted off to sleep for a little while as it relaxed Him so mush, after He fixed Himself something to eat, Joanie and Her Mom had fixed Trapper a whole lot of single meals for Him and froze them, without telling him about them, when He found them He had a big smile on His face and just shock His head and said, "Oh my Dear Joanie, you alway's did know how to take care of me my Angel", He then heated one of them up and it was close to 9:00, He went to His lap top and turned it on in hope's that Joanie would be doing the same thing.

"Kid's I need you to get to bed now please, It's almost 9:00 and you know that, that is my time alone ok"

"Ok Mom, Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Mom, see you in the morning"

"Goodnight all of you, See you all in the morning,, Ok now, I can get ready for bed and see if John is on line, oh I miss Him so much, now what shall I put on?" I need Him to see me in something very sexy, so that it will make Him want to come here to see me sooner than He planed on, oh yes, this should do it, and it's red, and short, low cut, yep, this will do it, Oh John please be on here, Ah He has it on, but where is He?" John, are you there?" Sweetheart, oh ok, be right back"

Joanie went to get Herself a cup of Tea until Trapper got on the Web Cam in the mean time, "Ok Joanie where are you?" Ok, I'll wait"

"Ok John I hope your on here now", Joanie got back to Her room and went over to Her Lap top, came around in front of the camera and there was John, "John, Oh John, there you are"

"Joanie, I have been waiting for you, My aren't you full of surprises"

"What are you talking about John?"

"Ah , well for one thing, all the frozen dinners in my freezer that ah, undoughtably you and your Mother made for me, And they are very good by the way, and ah, secondly that ah, evening wear you have on, I take it that is strictly for my benefit my Dear?"

"Well, I figured I should wear something that ah you would surely like seeing me in and of course hopefully, ah, getting your Manhood going in remembrance of me"

"Oh so that's it, is it?"

"So, is it working?"

"Ah, aw ah, oh yes, my Dear Joanie, It is defiantly working, Oh I miss you so much"

"And I miss you very much John, I cried all night Sunday night, finally around 3:30 in the morning I cried myself to sleep, I turned this on to see if you might have been on it, you were most likely sound asleep"

"Oh Joanie, you should have just phoned me, I would have gotten up and turned it on, you can phone me any time, here or at the Hospital, you should know that"

"John, you work so hard and get up so early in the morning, and sometimes in the middle of the night, I hate waking you up, And I really don't like bothering you at the Hospital unless of course I am one of your patients"

"Haha, yes ok My Angel, Well I have something to say to you about you supposedly bothering me at the Hospital, and waking me up, **DO IT,** " Do you understand?" You are going to be my Wife very soon and I want you to have the reassurance that you can feel free to phone me when ever you need to"

"Oh John, you are wonderful, do you know that?"

"No more than you are Joanie"

"Oh yes you are, Oh crap," Joanie grabbed Her side,

"Joanie what's wrong?"

" Oh, I have a kidney infection again, I'm on antibiotics again, They take quite long to work on me unfortunately"

"Which one is it?" The one that was transplanted or the other one?"

"My other one over here, I was born with half a kidney"

"Yes I know, Diane told me, how long have you had your infection?"

"Since I got back, I ended up at Emergency that evening after we talked"

"So you were in pain when you talked to me?"

"Well yes, I was John, I held it back from you, I did a pretty good job of it to didn't I?"

"Joanie, why did you do that?"

"Ah, I am in trouble with you now aren't I,?" I can see it in your eye's John, they give you away every time"

"Well then, your reading my eye's right Joanie, I don't ever want you to hide any thing from me again, especially when it comes to your health, is that understood?" Joanie, look at me please, That's better, now have I made myself clear?"

"Yes John you have made yourself very clear, And I am sorry for trying to hide it from you, That really wasn't my intension to hide it from you, I just didn't say any thing because I didn't want you to worry about me"

"Oh Joanie, I don't know how many times we have been over this, What is it going to take to get you to listen to me when I tell you that, that is what I am here for, I love you very much, I am going to marry you for heavens sake, And that is what married couples do, love and protect each other, I really wish you could understand this"

"Ok John, I'm so very sorry,- Joanie had tears in Her eye's-, John, I love you so very much, I promise you, I will never keep any thing from you again, Please, can you just not be angry with me?" I always hated it when you were angry with me, although the making up sex part was always so wonderful"

"Haha, Oh Joanie, you make it so very hard to be angry with you, Come on, wipe the tears from your eye's now, I didn't mean to make you cry my Angel, Your to beautiful to have those eye's full of tears"

"Oh John, you always know how to say the right thing's don't you?"

"I try to, especially when it comes to a beautiful women"

"Yes alright, you look tired John"

"Ah yes, I guess I am, And you Joanie, other than your kidney infection, how have you been?"

"Well busy, I think I've sold the house"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I got called to substitute a Kindergarden class tomorrow which I expected, And then choir practice tomorrow evening at 6:30, It looks like my calender is full here for a week with the kid's and all", "Kyle is studying for one of His finals for next week, He is in His room most of the time now, and the other two are busy being Teen Agers and driving me crazy along with it"

"Well you just have to be firm with them Joanie, And let them know you're the parent, not them"

"I have gotten kind of strict on them since I got back, I'm sure they wonder where I came from all of a sudden"

"Oh ok, well Joanie you look very tired , and we both have a very long day tomorrow so we better say Goodbye to each other, I am going to leave this on ok, why don't you leave your's on, I'll take mine in the bedroom ok"

"Ok that's great, yes, let's do that ok, Ok John, Goodbye for now ok, I have a few things left to do yet and then I'm off to bed, I'll say goodnight to you now"

"Alright Joanie Goodnight"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Oh my goodness, it's past 7:00, Oh my, I'm going to be late, The kid's, if I don't get them up they'd stay in bed till school was out, Oh, I hate mornings, "- Joanie had forgotten that Her's and trapper's lap top cam's were on and both of them in their bedrooms, trapper was listening to every thing that Joanie was saying, and laughing quietly,- Oh I need My John here with me, Or I there, or what ever, some where any way, oh, I can't do this any more, Oh Joanie, get a grip ok, you have kid's to get up and a job to go to this morning, I must be losing my mind, Now I'm having a conversation with myself, At least I'm not answering myself, I read some where that was a sign of complete insanity, Well, I can blame it on teen agars, yes, that's it, teen agars, speaking of, I do have to get them up and off to school"

Trapper was really enjoying this, finally Joanie got up and put Her long robe on and noticed Her lap top was on, and recognized that room that it was on it. "Oh my John, are you there?" Oh please tell me you didn't hear every thing I just said or ranted?" -John started laughing-," Oh no, oh no, Oh John, Please no,"

"Good morning Joanie"

"John, where are you?"

"I'm right here my crazy Fiancee" -Trapper came over to the camera smiling,-

" Oh John, oh no you do think I am crazy?"

"No, not at all my wonderful Joanie, You sounded like a tipicle Mother, and a Women who is missing Her Fiancee"

"Oh, you have no Idea my Dear John, You have no Idea really, Oh my I don't know if I am going to make it until our wedding day"

"Your not backing out on me are you?"

"Oh John, Oh, No, No, Oh my goodness, Oh John, that's not what I meant, ah what I meant was I-

"Joanie I know what you meant ok"- as He was smiling and giving Joanie a wink- ,

"Oh you, John, How could you do this to me, You know how much I want to be there with you?"

"Yes My Angel, I know, Oh, wait a minute, phone's ringing",-"Oh Joanie, I'm sorry honey, it was the Hospital, I need to go, and from the sounds of things earlier you need to go also, So hopefully we will talk tonight around 9:00 ok"

"Ok John, you have a good day ok, And don't work so hard, save yourself for me"

"Oh, I will, and you have a good day also My Angel, How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well let's just say, I haven't been up and moving around yet, It's then, that the pain start's, unless the penicillin has started to work"

"Ok Joanie can you phone me at noon and let me know how your feeling then?"

"Oh ok John, sure I can do that, The main number at the Hospital, that's the number?"

"Yes, they will page me alright"

"Alright, oh I hear the kids, I better go, I think there arguing about some thing"

"Ok talk to you at noon, take care of your self ok"

"I will, bye for now"

"Goodbye Joanie"

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Mom, the phone is for you"

"Hello,"

"Hi Joanie, this is Gloria"

"Oh Gloria, Hello, How are you?" What's up?"

"Oh I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you some thing"

"Oh ok, What's that?"

"Well first, do you know exactly when you and the kid's are going to be moved out here?"

"Oh well ah, I have sold my house, and the kid's are finished with school at the end of May, Kyle's Graduation is on June 6th, John said He was going to make it up for that, Kyle is really looking forward to Him being here, The movers are going to be here on June 12th, the one's that are moving my piano are going to be here on June 9th, and their taking it right through to John's, so the kids and I will most likely be there about June15th"

"Oh wonderful, well the reason I'm asking is because we all want to give you a wedding shower at my place"

"Oh my goodness, well, thank you Gloria, Um well, yes I guess any time after the 15th that's not long from now is it?"

"No, it's not, are you getting excited?"

"Oh Gloria, you have no Idea"

"Well let me tell you Trapper is walking on a cloud around here, You know it is May 19th, not long from now"

"Yes I know, I'm busy with Kyle's Graduation Party and getting His Tux and all, As well as packing the things I don't trust the movers with, Kyle is going to be going to Sacramento right away so we need to pack His things separate, So I'm keeping very busy, besides finishing every thing for the wedding"

"Wow, you are busy, and with the kid's also, I don't know how you do it Joanie"

"Well I'm used to it, Oh, speaking of Children two of them seem to be in need of my attention"

"Ok Joanie, I'll let you go then how about June 18th, is that ok for your shower?"

""oh sure yes, that would be fine Gloria, I'll put it on my calender right now and in my date book, I tend to forget some times, Oh Gloria I'm sorry, I really need to go and get these Children settled down then I am going to get in the Hot tub and relax"

"Of course Joanie you have a good night now ok"

"Ok goodbye Gloria"

"Doctor Henderson's office"

"Yes Hi, this is Joanie McFadden, I have been having real bad pain in my back for about a month now, and I need to come in and see Dr. Henderson"

"Oh ok Joanie, can you come in this afternoon at 1:00?" We had a cancellation"

"Oh sure, that would be great"

"Ok see you then"

"Hi Joanie, so your having a lot more pain in your back?"

"Yes, for about over a month now, The thing of it is Dr. Henderson is, I'm getting married on July 4th ,And the Children and I are going to be moving to San Francisco on June 15th"

"Oh well, congratulations Joanie, Well I can tell you right now that you are going to need another MRI, so we can tell if your spine is getting worse, However I'm afraid that will take about 2 months to get you in here to this one, they are really backed up, You said you were moving to San Francisco, I have a very good friend there that served with in Korea, He's at San Francisco Memorial, His name is Trapper, John McIntyre, I w ill phone Hi-" What's wrong Joanie?"

"Ah nothing, I um, just happen to be marrying Dr. John McIntyre, that's all"

"Oh really, Well it's a small world, Joanie I just want to tell you , you are getting a real good guy there, and it's good that you are marrying a Dr. With your medical problems, What I was going to tell you was, I am going to call Trapper and ask Him to set up an MRI there so you can get it sooner, you said you will be there on June 15th?'

"Yes, that's right"

"Ok Joanie, I will give Trapper a call right now, and I will be right back ok, It's good that your Doctor knows your future Husband who just happens to be the very best Doctor and surgeon any where that I know of"

"Yes, I believe your right"

"Ok Joanie , I just talked to Trapper, By the way, He say's to tell you He loves you , and He will talk to you tonight, Now, He is getting you in for your MRI as soon as you get out there ok, So in the mean time I am going to give you some thing else for your pain at Trapper's request, How is your kidney Infection?"

"Oh I think it is cleared up now, Did John tell you about that?"

"Yes He did, Ok Joanie here you go, Get this filled down stairs at the pharmacy and don't take more than is prescribed at one time alright"?

"Oh, something else that John told you"

"Hmm, yes He did, Joanie you can't do that with medicine, It's just to dangerous, and I am sure Trapper has warned you and told you about this"

"Oh yes, He has, I got the whole third degree"

"Ok then Joanie, I wish you luck you will be missed, and congratulation, you take care of your self and listen to your Doctor"

"Oh I really don't think I have much of a choice in that, I'll be living with Him"

"Oh your right there"

"Goodbye Doctor Henderson"

"Goodbye now Joanie"

It was almost 9:00 and Joanie was hoping that John would be on the web cam tonight, She had it in the living room as She was doing a lot packing and other things to get reading for the move and Kyle's Graduation, She didn't want to miss john, She really needed to see Him and talk to Him.

Trapper was in Surgery all day and when He wasn't it was meetings and consults with other Doctor's, He would be late tonight as He was out for Dinner with Gonzo and Stanley, and lost track of time.

"Oh well Gonzo, Stanley, I must go, I have a date"

"You have a date?" said Stanley, "Trapper, aren't you and Joanie getting married?"

"Haha, yes Stanley we are, And my date is with Joanie, Ah you can figure the rest out ok, see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Trap, say Hi to Joanie for me ok" replied Gonzo

"Will do"

************\

"Ah kid's , you need to get to bed now ok, It's getting late and you have school tomorrow, I have to finish up some things that I really need to take care of, Do you Girl's need any special attention from me tonight?"

"Mom, when are we going to move to California?" Asked Chelsea

"Honey we'll be out of here by June 12th and hopefully in San Francisco by the 15th ok"

"Oh good, I'm sick of this place, It always rains and there is always crazy kids that want us to hang out with them and go to those places that aren't respectful to go to"

"Chelsea honey, I am very happy that you know right from wrong, However we are moving to another big City and there is going to be teen agers just like there are here, They are every where, there is no getting away from them, You and your sister need to remember that, and just stand your ground against those kind of kids, I have tried to teach you right from wrong and I am happy to see that you both have learned from it, You need to chose your friends wisely when you get to San Francisco ok"

"Mom will be going to another Church?" Asked Elizabeth

"Yes we are Honey, It's an affiliation of our Church, Our pastor gave me the address and phone number of it, apparently it is as big as ours, and they have a wonderful youth group there"

"Oh right on, that's where I'm making my friends" replied Chelsea

"Good choice" replied Joanie, "Now, you two better get off to bed alright, you only have a week left of school"

"Thank goodness" said Elizabeth

"Goodnight Girl's, have a good sleep ok"

"The Girl's gave their Mom a hug and kiss and went off to bed, unknown to Joanie Trapper saw and heard every thing between Joanie and Her Daughters, and He had a very warm feeling inside of Him, He knew She was a wonderful Mother and had done it all on Her own, Joanie continued on what She was doing, took a break and sat at Her piano and started playing, Trapper was enjoying every minute of it, She had played 2 songs and after the second one Trapper started clapping, which startled Joanie, She looked over at Her lap top and there was John.

"Oh my John, how long have you been there"?

"Hello my Angel, And to answer your question, well let's just say, you give your Daughters very good advise and you have raised them wonderfully"

"Oh John, you heard all of that?"

"Yes I did, It sounds like your Girls are anxious to move here"?

"Yes they are, as I am"

"I also am anxiously waiting for your arrival here to stay my Dear Joanie, Oh by the way before I for get, Gonzo and Stanley said to say Hi to you"

"Oh how nice, tell them hello from all of us, John can I get you to do some thing for me?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you get the fireworks for our wedding arranged?" You live there and I have no Idea how to even go about doing it"

"Of course I will my Darling, Is there any thing else that you would like for me to take care of?"

"Well yes can you take care of the tux's for you and your Groomsman, I am just going crazy here John, with Kyle's Graduation and packing and moving and dealing with the Girls and Doctor's appointments and all", " And I haven't been feeling good and to top it off your not here with me to hold me in your arm's every night"

"Joanie honey, calm down ok, I will take care of every thing on this end ok, You just take care of your self and get your self organized, I am going to take this coming weekend off and come and see you and help you out with things ok"

"Oh John, really, are you sure"?

"Yes I'm sure Joanie, I will be there on Friday ok"

"Do you know which flight you will be on John"?

"Ah not yet, I will let you know ok, and ah, speaking of Doctors Joanie, I talked to your's today"

"Yes I know John, I was in His office when He phoned you, He was quite surprised when I told Him that you were the one I was marrying"

"Oh yes He was, Did you pick up your prescription"?

"Yes I did"

"Are they working better for your back pain?"

"Yes as a matter of fact they are"

"Good, and don't you dare take more than what is prescribed for you to take , is that understood"?

"Yes it is John, I guess I really need to be careful now don't I about all of this,?" I'm marrying my Doctor"

"Haha, yes that's right you do my Angel, But it's for your safety also not just because of me watching over you"

"I know John, And I love you very much for watching over me for that, You're a wonderful man, and the best Doctor in the world"

"Well thank you my Darling however I think you are giving me to much credit as far as the best Doctor in the world part "

"No I'm not, That's what Doctor Henderson said also, He thinks a lot of you"

"Yes well, we worked together in Korea, He is very good also, you had a very good Doctor Joanie, I can't wait to see you in person and hold you in my arm's,, you look very lovely tonight"

"Your not serious?" You think I look lovely?" John I have been in these clothes since 7:30 this morning, my hair is starting to come down and my Daughters told me I look like I am a wreck waiting to happen, And to lighten up, and you think I look lovely"

"Haha, oh Joanie, yes I think you look lovely in fact I love your hair like that up on top of your head and some of it hanging down, And you look most lovely in those shorts and ah, that almost "top", you have on"

"Oh you like this huh?" Well to bad your there and I'm here, isn't it"?

"Oh yes, but believe me my Dear Joanie, You will pay for that statement when I see you this weekend"

"Oh well then, in that case, maybe I should make arrangments for the kids to be else where, What do you think Dr. John"?

"Oh it sounds like your not planning on getting much packing and work done while I'm there to help you?", Which is why I was coming out there to begin with"

"Oh well haven't you heard the old saying that, all work and no playing makes for a very boring relationship?"

"Oh is that what they say now?"

"Well that's what I am saying anyway"

"Ok Joanie, you win, I certainly do not want a boring relationship with you, I have waited 20 long years for you and I don't intend on waiting any longer, How bout if you make arraignments for the kids and we compromise"?

"Oh, on what?"

"On helping you with what you need to get finished and in between, you help me, with my need's of needing you, very, very badly Joanie"

"Well Doctor John I do believe you might just have a deal there, So ah, what time did you say you were going to be landing at the airport on Friday?" You know, so I can be sure and have the kids on their way for the weekend away from here"

"I will let you know tomorrow my Angel, I haven't made the flight arrangements yet ok"

"Oh ok, John, Kyle want's to know if you are defiantly going to be at His Graduation?"

"Yes I told Him I would, and I will"

"Ok I will tell Him, I am busy getting things all arranged for His Grad party after, He is so excited I am so proud of Him'

"Yes it is a very proud moment when your children Graduate, Joanie you look so tired, do you realize that it is after midnight"?

"It is"? OH no, Oh see how much I miss you and miss sitting and talking to you?"

"We will be doing that very soon my Dear Joanie, But right now I want you to get to bed ok? Go take your med's and get ready for bed, I need you all rested up for this weekend"

"Alright my wonderful handsome Man, I will do any thing for you, I ah, have to get up and walk around any way, my back is really starting to hurt"

"Ok you start taking your new med's that Dr. Henderson gave you today alright?"

"Oh yes I will John, I promise, I am so tired of being in pain all the time"

"Well hopefully this will help alright"

"Alright, goodnight John, I love you"

"Goodnight Joanie, and I love you"

"Hi Trapper, we have a big emergency coming in, there was a big accident out in I 5 about 10-12 car pile up, It's going to be a long day" said Stanley as He shock His head,

"Oh boy, here we go again" replied Trapper.

The ambulances started coming in, there were internal injuries, broken legs, arms, head injuries, Trapper, J.T., Gonzo, were all in Surgery all day, they all felt like it was never going to end, it went into the evening, Trapper got a few naps here and there in between surgeries and checking on the patients, He had no time to book His flight on Friday, He didn't even get home until midnight that night, and when He did He went right to bed knowing He had missed His time with Joanie and knew She would be in bed.

"Mom, did you ask Dr. John if He was coming to my Graduation for sure?"

"Oh yes Kyle, I did, I didn't talk to Him last night but I did the night before, And He said He promised you He was coming and He will ok"

"OK, just checking, I have to go, I have my test this morning"

"Ok honey, good luck, have a good day"

"Girls, come on, you need to get going also, you will be late"

"Ah Mom, did you look at your Lap Top?" " Hi Dr. John"

"Hello Chelsea, How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom doesn't know you are on here, I'll get Her, we have to get to school"

"Ok, have a good day"

"Ya, you to, Mom, go look at your Lap top, Hurry"

"Oh ok, Bye Girls, See you after School ok" "Oh, John, Hi"

"Well Hello there, I'm ah, sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night, It was non stop at the Hospital right up to midnight"

""Oh John, you poor Man", " I'm so sorry, you must have been dead on your feet"?

"Oh well I managed to get a nap here and there", "It comes with being a surgeon"

"Oh yes, I remember those nights you got home late", "I wish I could have been there to comfort you"

"Hmm yes, I aw, wish you would have been here also", "I just got off the phone with the airlines," " I have a flight that leaves at 3:39 from here and arrives in Seattle at 5:25 on Friday", "How doe's that work out with your schedule"?

"Oh that works out wonderful for me", "The Girls can go right over to Mom's after school, and Kyle has the weekend planned to go with a couple friends to the mountains skying" ," So I'll be there to pick you up at 5:25"

"Sounds wonderful, how have you been?" "Is your back feeling any better since you have been taking the new Med's"?

"Yes, the pain has let up quite a bit", "He said it might take a week before it really starts to get a lot better", "However my real medicine is coming on the 5:25 flight on Friday" , "I'm sure I will recover by 100% when that happens"

"Haha, oh really now", " well I will certainly do my best my beautiful Lady"

"Oh yes you will my wonderful Doctor, I'll see to that"

"So what do you have on your agenda today my wonderful Fiancee"?

"Well, first of all I have to go and get dressed and we have a practise at the Church this morning," "We have a concert next Friday and Saturday in Vancouver," " And then after that I have a couple of students coming for Piano lessons this afternoon", " And then I have the Piano all to myself, and the rest of the afternoon, which I am going to spend in the pool"

"Well, sounds like you have a wonderful day", " And I to had better get going", "it will most likely be another long day" "So you have a wonderful day my Angel and I will hopefully talk to you this evening"

"Yes I will be in my room tonight writing on one of my Stories I have on the go"

"Alright, I'll watch for you" Goodbye now"

"Goodbye John" "I love you"

****Thursday Evening****

"Ok kids I'm really tired tonight, can all of you just do your own thing and you all know the rules ok, bed at 9:00, homework done," " I'm going to be in the Library working on my book on the P.C.", "I'm taking the Lap Top in with me ok in case John tries to get a hold of me"

"Ok Mom" Replied Elizabeth, "Are you feeling alright"?

"Just tired honey, I'v just mostly likely been doing to much at once", " That's why I want you kids to just do your own thing ok", " you know the rules"

"Ok Mom"

"Thank you" said Joanie in a very tired voice, "Now, I'm going to have a a nice relaxing bath in my Jacuzzi and then start on my book again ok"

"Right, ya, ok, got ya"

"Oh teen age's, How am I going to get through this?"- as Joanie was asking Her self and going to Her room for Her nice hot bath-, "Oh John, I need you, Please I need you my wonderful Manly Man"

"Hey Trap, are you going to Seattle this weekend"? Asked Gonzo as they both were coming out of the O. R.

"Yes, leaving tomorrow afternoon", " And I can't wait to get out of here" "I miss that Women of mine very deeply"

"Ya I can imagine" "She's quite the Lady, when is She moving here"?

"June 15th they will all be here" "I'm making every thing ready for them finding just the right place for Joanie's Grand Piano, it will be here on the 12th", "It's going to be different with two teen age's in the house again, and Girls at that"

"I thought Joanie had a Son Kyle"

"Yes, He is going to Sacramento right away to the college there after He Graduates", "He's going to England for the Summer on a Grant from the College"

"Oh sounds great", " I bet Joanie is real proud of Him"

"Oh yes, She certainly is", " He want's me to go to His Graduation and I'm going"

"Oh when Trap"?

"I believe it is on the 24th, I may be wrong", " I'll find out for sure this week end", " however now, I am going to go home and have Dinner and talk to favourite Lady"

"Ok goodnight Trap, see you tomorrow", "tell Joanie Hi for me"

"Will do"

****Friday****

Joanie had worked half a day as substitute teacher for a kindergarten class, then She had to go to the Church for practice for the Concert next weekend, and was then told that they were asked to do a concert at the Beach in Sacramento the following weekend, and She was asked to do at least 8 solo's, 3 duet's , and play a series of songs all-in-one, it would be a very big event with over 3-4000, people attending and telecast, She was requested to do all of this by the people that were putting on the concert, Joanie was in shock, She couldn't believe that She was requested to do this, She couldn't wait to tell John when She picked Him was now 4:30, Joanie had to head to the airport in order to get there by 5:25 to meet John, She couldn't wait the kids were all gone for the weekend and the house was all theirs , the rush hour traffic was crazy to the airport, but Joanie made it just as John's plane was landing, She ran to the gate where He was suppose to come out of, of course Joanie was dressed to dazzle Him, with one of Her sun dresses on that came above Her knee's and the top to just a V neck line and very thin straps over Her shoulders and red of course, and Her hair was done on top of Her head as it was very hot out,

Joanie saw John coming down the walkway with the other passengers, She ran up closer so He could see Her, and started waving to Him, He saw Her and gave Her a big smile and a wink and waved to Her.

"John, John, Oh John, oh it's so good to see you, in person"

"Oh Joanie My Angel", " it's so good to see you to"," come here"

He took Her in His arm's and hugged Her and then gave Her a long very passionate kiss, their own very passionate and special kiss.

"Oh Joanie, how I have longed for that kiss and these arm's and this beautiful face"

"Oh John I can't believe your finally here in my arm's," " Oh were going to have such a wonderful time together this weekend"

"Oh yes, we deffinatly are my wonderful Joanie", " I ah, better get down and get my bag before they put it in the lost and found"

"Oh yes of course, let's go"

"Ok John My S. U. V. Is right over here ok", " it's about 45 minutes drive to my house from here", "it's rush hour even on the fare way", " So get in and hang on, your about to get the ride of your life" "My kids tell me I am crazy"

"Oh, you ah, could have waited to tell me that after we got to your place Joanie"

"Ah come on John", " I thought we were going to put excitement in our lives"?

"Ah, I do have my limits my Dear fiancee"

Joanie and John drove through the traffic and talked on the way to Her house, and Joanie was right, He was getting the ride of His life, however He was impressed that She knew how to handle Herself so well in a big City rush hour traffic.

"Ok John, here we are, this is, or was, my hoise until June 12th anyway"

"It's a very nice place Joanie"

"Ya well, I like your's better"

"Ah, our's, my Angel, our's now"

"Oh excuse me, ok, our's"

"And that's something that I want to talk to you about, at some point"

"Oh alright, well let's go inside ok", "Did you bring your swim suit?" "I have a pool out back"

"Ah yes, I did"

"Great, would you like to go for a swim then before Dinner"?

"Yes, that would be wonderful"

"Good, ok come on in, so this is it, sorry for the mess", "I'm moving to California," " I'm getting married to this fantastic wonderfully handsome, and it is said that He is the number one Doctor in the world, Manly Man on July 4th"

"Oh really, well I am very jealous already", " I ah, was really hoping that I would be your first choice"

"Well, in that case why don't you just show me how good you are at making love to me", "and ah, then I will let you know if you are better than that guy in California"

"Well I do declare Joanie McNab", " are you trying to seduce me"?

"Oh what gave you that Idea Doctor John McIntyre?"

"Well I don't know maybe because you have just taken off my shirt", "and undone my pants, so, what is your next move my Dear Lady"?

"Oh well permitt me to show you another part of my home my wonderful Man", "take my hand and follow me upstairs to my private quarters alright"

"Alright"

"Here we are," " now, what do you think,?" " I haven't packed any thing in this room of my house," " and it has been all prepared for you and me for our weekend alone", "now, to finish what I started alright"

"Alright My wonderful Lady, go right ahead and finish", " and then I will begin with you"

"Oh my, well then, here-I-go-my-wonderful-handsome-and sexy-Man", "oh my John, It ah, looks like you haven't had a women in a while, have you"?

"Haha, ah yes, my Dear lovely Lady, you are quite right about that", "and now that you have me totally exposed to you, it is only fare that -you-be-totally-exposed-to-me-now isn't it Joanie"?" "Well it kinda looks to me like you haven't been with a Man for awhile my Dear women"," Your breasts are all ready for me to suckle on and your nipples are already hard"

"Oh yes, they have gotten that way since first sight of you at the airport and just kept getting harder-and harder-and harder-and harder- and-

"Oh my Joanie, I do believe you are getting very, very **hot**," " And I am defiantly getting **hot **for you my Dear Joanie, " "So why don't we just lay down in your beautiful bed and make both of us feel very wonderful ok"

"Yes ok"

"Oh Joanie, I have longed for this", " Oh you feel so wonderful to me"," Oh may take your hair down"?

"Yes, you may John," " In fact, you may do any thing you want to with me, for the whole weekend", " How doe's that sound"?

"Oh well now, that sounds like a deal, and ah, I guess the least I can do is to return the favor to you, and let you do any thing you want to me", "However not just for this weekend, from here on out my Dear Bride to be"

"Oh John, oh my"," Oh I need you now", " Oh please, oh I need you inside of me now", "I just can't wait any longer my wonderful Manly Man, please John Now"

"Yes my Joanie, you shall have me inside of you now", " I also can not wait any longer"," Oh Joanie you feel so good, oh I love you, Oh Dear God"

Joanie put Her leg's around John's back and arched Her back to get all of His fullness inside of Her, as He suckled on Her breasts and kissed Her with tongue in mouth in between.

"Oh John, oh my", " ohhh, ahhh my, oh yes, oh you wonderful Man, oh yes, ohhhh"

"Oh Joanie, ahhh, oh yes, oh yes," " oh Joanie I love you so much, have I satisfied you my Darling"?

"Oh John, oh yes, oh my, oh yes", "oh I do love you so much"

"Ah well now," " seem's we have both satisfied each other for a while any way", " Oh Joanie, I so wish I could take you back with me now"

"And I wish you could also John," " I miss you terribly," " We need to make this weekend really count, every moment then don't we", "I love you so much"

John and Joanie laid there together and caressed each other's bodies, laughed together and talked together.

"Well how would you like to go for that swim now before I make us a nice romantic Dinner My favourite Doctor"?

"Yes, I believe I would, let's go" "Wow, that is a bathing suit Joanie"?

"Ah yes, it is John, why"?

"Oh well nothing, nothing at all," " except for the fact that I don't know how I feel about you wearing that on the Beach in front of all the other guy's"

"Oh John, come on, just remember, you are the one who has me, not those other guy's"

"Well yes, you do have a point there"

"And by the way, just what makes you think I feel comfortable with you wearing that on the Beach in front of all those other women, and showing off your ah, very Manly Manhood"

"Oh well Joanie, come on just remember, you are the one who has me, not those other women"

"Oh John, some times" , "oh come on, let's go to the pool"

"Haha, hey you started it"

"I did not, John, I did not"

"Haha, ok, you didn't", "I admit it, I did"

"You bet you did, " "now, out here through the kitchen doors"

"Alright, let's go"

"Here we are", " oh these kid's," " they never clean up any thing", "sorry John, so do I push you in first, or do you go quietly with me"?

"Oh, I have a choice"?

"Ah ha, yes, you do", " But only a couple seconds to make a choice and then in" "Aw, out of time, your in" Joanie pushed Him in the pool, "Sorry my Dear, I warned you"

"Ah yes, you did", " However it just doesn't seem right that I'm in here and your up there now doe's it"?

"Well then, I guess we are going to have to do some thing about that huh?"

"Ah huh, sure doe's", "get in here Joanie or I'll come up there and get you"

"Yes ok, here I come"

"Ohh," oh my", John, your crazy"

"Huh huh, gotsha",

"Your crazy John McIntyre" "What are you trying to do drawn me"?

"Now I wouldn't do that, who would I marry on July 4th, and spend the rest of my life with"?

"Oh, very funny John", "Oh your crazy, but I love you so very much"

"Haha, so you think I'm crazy do you?" "Well now, I guess I'll just have to show you how crazy I really am"

"John, don't you dare do any thing that will enbarrase me in this neighbourhood"

"Why should you care,? "Remember your moving to California to marry a wonderful handsome Doctor, so why don't we have some fun before you leave"?

"Oh you are terrible John McIntyre"

"Would you like to race across the pool"? Asked Trapper

"You want me to race you across the pool"? "Your serious"?

"Oh yes, I'm very serious my beautiful Lady"

"Well, ok then, you have a deal my gorgeous handsome Doctor"

"Oh well, flattery will get you every where"

"Oh, you are so on," "Meet you on the other side"

"Hey,"-Joanie took off in a flash and Trapper right after Her-

"Haha, glad to see you finally made it," "I thought Doctors were suppose to keep in good shape"?

"Oh you are going to pay for this one my Dear Joanie"

"What?" "It was your Idea, not mine"

"Yes well, had I known you were this fast in the water, I wouldn't have"

"John, I told you when I am in the water I feel great", "that's why I love the Beach so much", "and why I had this pool put in 3 years ago", "and my Jacuzzi in my bathroom"," and the Hot Tub on the back patio over there", " that is what really keeps me going, my med's are only about 50% of my relief for my pain"

"Oh Joanie, I never knew, I'm so sorry", " I just haven't read up that much on your spinal injury disorder" , "However, I certainly am now", " oh Joanie I have a lot to talk to you about while I'm here", "and now I can see that I have a lot of renovations to do on our house"

"Oh John I love that house, It is beautiful", " I don't want you to change a thing"

"Ah, we'll talk alright?"

"Alright, but now I want to go in and make us a nice romantic Dinner ok"

"Ok, sounds wonderful"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Ok John, you just sit right here in the living room," " here is the remote", " and here is a glass of wine", "and I will go and put Dinner in the oven and then come back and join you alright"

"Oh alright my wonderful Lady," " and it's a big screen along with it", " Wow, I'm impressed"

"I won't be long"

"Ok, Dinner is in the oven", " so what did you find to watch?"

"Oh, not much" " Ah, this is most defiantly going into the living room when all of your things arrive in San Francisco "

"Oh John, are you going to have room for every thing you want to put in your house?"

"Our house"

"Sorry, our house"

"Ok Joanie, I told you that I wanted to talk to you about a few things while I was here"

"Yes, you did, like what?"

"Well, first thing, about those relaxations I was talking about" "I am going to do every thing I can to help you out as far as your pain and comfort needs", " so I am going to have a pool put in, in the back of the house, and a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom , and a Hot Tub into the pool"

"Oh well John, I ah, I don't know what to say"

"Don't say any thing", " because it has already been arranged for the work to be started on Monday," "Now, the second thing, it's about that dream you had as a child growing up Joanie"

"Oh ok, yes, what about it?"

"Well, after we are married I would like for you and I to go and look at a couple of properties on the out skirts of San Francisco that a friend of mine has for sale", "they are both 150 acres each, and I want to build you that house that you dreamed about with a white picket fence, a St. Bernard, and well as far as those dozen kids are concerned, ah well, we'll really have to talk about that one alright"

"Oh John, are you serious about this?"

"Joanie, I'm always serious about things like this as far as your concerned", "so what do you think?"

"Oh well, ah John", "Wow, oh, ah, I'm lost for words"

"Your lost for words,?" "My Dear Joanie, is lost for words?"

"Oh John, what can I say,?" "What do I say?" "Except for, yes, yes of course I will go with you to look at the properties, how wver John, you know", "I have always been told right from a child growing up as long as I have had that dream, that if that dream comes true, the whole dream comes true, not just parts of it, do you see what I am getting at here John?"

"Aw yes, I think I do," " the dozen Children part", " well now, haha Joanie, come on now", " ah, Joanie you are kidding aren't you?"-Joanie was having a good time with Trapper just edging Him on and seeing Him all worried as if She meant that, and was smiling at Him now with Her loving smile-

"John, you really think that I would be able to have 9 more Children in the years I have left that I would be able to conceive them, let alone give birth to them?" "You would end up putting me in the mental home if I did that"

"Oh well, ah, that more or less puts my mind at ease my Dear Joanie", "ah, just how many more Children are we talking about here by the way?"

"Oh, I don't know", "how many would you like to have with me John?" "That's what I am basing all of this around"

"Ah Joanie let me tell you right now that, that will depend all on your health and how much you can take, alright?"

"Well then, why don't we just play it by ear ok, one by one"," and see how many we can make in a safe way for me" "How doe's that sound?"

"Sounds great", "it's the way we make them that we are going to love doing" "And I plan on doing a lot of that this week end"

"Sounds wonderful, but first I think we need to eat some thing to keep our strength up", " so I will go and check on supper and get the rest ready alright"

"Can I help?"

"Well, yes, you can make the salad if you like"

"I like, lead the way"

"Thank you my wonderful Man", " now let's go sit down and eat our meal so we can get on with the rest of our night alright"

"Absolutely, oh this is very nice", " you set a very romantic table my Dear Joanie"

"Nothing but the best for you my wonderful Man"

"You're a wonderful cook my Dear Lady, among other things"

"Well thank you John, now, would you like dessert here or in the living room, listening to some romantic music?"

"Well, why don't we eat it in the living room"

"Alright, you go ahead," " I'll clean up here and then I need to go upstairs for a minute and then I will bring it in"

"Don't be long ok?"

"I won't"

Joanie went up to Her room to change into the new very short negligee She bought especially for this weekend with Her Man, She knew how to drive Him crazy by what She wore in front of Him, and this weekend She planned on driving Him in sane.

"Ok now I'll go and get our dessert and we can sit and enjoy it here with our music, how doe's that sound?"

"Ah Joanie", " do you really expect me to just sit here and enjoy dessert and music with you dressed like that?"

"Oh now John, come on", " I am quite sure you can sit here with me and we can enjoy our dessert, the romantic music, and you can enjoy looking at me along with it", "I mean, after all, I did buy this just for you and our weekend together"

"Ah huh, oh Joanie, you always have known how to get to me haven't you?" " And you are loving every minute of it" "I won't promise you how long that beautiful new outfit will remain on you however"

"Well, I guess that's all I can ask now isn't it?" "And ah, to answer your question, yes, I am enjoying driving you crazy very much and always have"

"Ah huh, what's for dessert?" "Besides you"

"Be right back ok, put on the stereo, the C.D. is already on it"

"Ok John, here we go, you like?"

"Oh yes, I like very much, nice music also"

"Mmm yes, remember this music John?" "It was on one of my records back then, it was said to be our song then"

"Oh yes I remember" "I remember every thing back then, that was our time, and now, this is, our time, we have it back Joanie, and this time, it's ours to keep"

"Oh yes, it certainly is my wonderful John, it certainly is"

"Hmm, now my lovely fiancee, I believe I have looked at you long enough in this new very sexy outfit that you bought especially for me and our weekend together" "Come here" "I really need to have what is under this beautiful outfit, is that alright with you?"

"Oh John, it is more than alright with me, you can have what is under this outfit any time you want it, for as long as you want it" "Oh my, I love you so very, very much John McIntyre, Oh John, I don't know if I can make it till June 15th to be with you every night when you get home, and go to bed with you every night in your arm's, I can't get enough of you when we are together now"

"Honey, I feel the same way as you, however I will be back here for Kyle's Graduation at the end of the month", "I told Him I'd be here, and I will, and 2 weeks after that, you will be in San Francisco with me for good, in between, we will see each other on our web cams every night"

"Oh John I know", "um, but we just might be able to see each other a couple of more times in between that if you can after I tell you about my news I just got today during choir practice"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, We were told that we have been asked to go and sing in Sacramento at a Children's benefit next weekend, and also we have been asked to go to a singing engagement in L. A. the next weekend after that, We excepted both of them" "As well as one in San Francisco the weekend before I move there" " So, what do you think?" "Do you want to make it every weekend or are you happy with just this one?"-Trapper looked at Joanie with His wonderful warm smile of love and passion-

"I think you already know the answer to that question my Dear Joanie, just let me know the time and where and I'm yours ok"

"You've got it" "Now, what about the part about you needing what is under this outfit and something about you needing it right now Doctor John?"

"Yes, how bout that?" "Come here" "Let me love you like you have never been loved before"

"Oh John, oh my"

John took Joanie into His arm's and kissed Her with tongue in mouth, He started to remove Her cover-up that was over Her negligee and it dropped off Her shoulders, While Joanie started to unbutton Trapper's shirt and expose His massive chest of dark curly hair and ran Her hands through it , She looked down and watched His Manhood start rising.

"Oh John, would you like to carry on with this upstairs in my bedroom?" "My bed has red satin sheets on it and ah, from the looks of it, I think we had better go up there right away alright"

"Ah yes let's"

Trapper picked Joanie up and carried Her up the stairs to Her room, where He put Her down and took Her in His arm's and kissed Her as He lifted up Her gown and went to Her breast's and massaged them, He them lifted off Her gown over Her head, and Her full beautiful breasts were exposed to Him.

"Oh Joanie, you have the most beautiful perfect full breast's" ," why don't you ah, pull back the blankets and let's try out those satin sheets so that I can enjoy these perfect full beautiful breast's more alright?" "And ah, by the way, I might as well tell you right now, these panties, as pretty as they are, I would prefer that you not wear any", " that is, when you know I am going to be home or around you"

"John, are you serious?"

"Oh yes, very serious" "It makes it easier for me to get to you that way" "And when your wearing jeans, it shows off your back side to me better"

"Oh, well, alright just let me turn down the covers now ok"

Joanie turned down the covers and She got in and laid down, while Trapper took off His lounging pants that He had on and Joanie watched as She marvelled at His size of His Member once again, and once again was so willing to take it all in.

"Oh John, every time I see you it seems like it just gets more fabulous, and I love it"

"Haha, well my Darling, I'm very happy to please you", " now, why don't we start pleasing each other in our loving ways?"

"Oh yes I'm all for that" "Please come my wonderful Man and make wonderful love to me, and I will in return to you"

Trapper got in beside Joanie, took Her in His arm's and kissed Her with tongue in mouth, as He went down to Her fully rounded breast's, which He always loved so much, He took them and kissed them all over as He brought Her nipples to their peak, He then started to suckle on them as Joanie was once again being taken into Her own world by Her wonderful loving Man, He continued on down to Her navel and kissed it all over at the same time massaging Her breasts, as He went down to Her thighs and on down to Her pubic area, He opened Her legs and started kissing Her mound of soft beautiful golden hair, Joanie was going crazy and raised Her hips up to offer Him all of Her self, He then opened up Her entrance and went in with His tongue and probed Her inside.

"Oh John, Oh My, Oh you are driving me crazy, oh, oh yes, oh my goodness"-John started His way back up to Joanie and kissed Her with His tongue in Her mouth-

"Joanie, have I pleased you?"

"Oh John, yes you have pleased me in a way that you have no Idea" "Oh my Lord, is this what I have to look forward to every time we make love after we are married?"

"Of course you do Joanie, any time you want it" "However, the good part is yet to come, now are you ready for me to enter you?"

"Oh yes, I certainly am John, please do so now" "I need you inside of me now"

"Alright are you ready My Dear Joanie?"

"Ah huh, I sure am"

Trapper and Joanie woke up in each others arm's the next morning, Joanie was laying there in His arm's keeping Her eye's closed and loving the feel of Her body next to His and the wonderful loving sensation She always got from it, She felt so safe and loved and like they were the only two in the world that existed and wished that She could just stay this way in His arm's and never leave.

Trapper started stroking His fingers through Joanie's silky light blonde hair, He knew She was awake and was going to slowly let Her know that, He kissed the top of Her head, and slowly with the side of His hand went down the side of Her breast and took His finger and out lined Her breasts, and kept on going to Her buttocks and thighs, Joanie was loving every minute of it and still had Her eye's closed until Trapper then moved His hand in between Her legs and on Her pubic area, and started massaging it, that got Joanie moving and Her eye's open, and a reaction and She then looked up into His eye's, His big wonderful dreamy, bedroom eye's, that melted Her heart every time She looked into them, She put Her arm around His neck and gave Him a big wonderful kiss, a big wonderful passionate kiss.

While Trapper continued to massage Her pubic area and She was getting totally ready for Him to take Her once again into a full and wonderful climax with His wonderful overly full magnificent Manhood once again inside of Her where She loved it to be as often as She could get it there, and He was more than happy to please Her with it when ever She wanted it, because He wanted Her just as often as She wanted Him, which was basically all the time.

"Oh John, what a wonderful way to wake up, oh my, you are such a wonderful lover my wonderful John" "I love you so much, and after this performance, you my wonderful fiancee are going to get a wonderful breakfast, that is after I take my shower alright"

"Well how can I refuse that?" "At least now I know how to wake you up in the morning"

"Oh yes, you certainly do" "Um, John would you like to have a shower with me?"

"Oh well, yes, I believe I would"

"Alright then, good, I'm going to get it just right ok?" "Right behind you my Darling"

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Well my Darling, here we are"

"Yes here we are, saying goodbye at the airport once again, only it is you flying away from me this time"

"Joanie, I'll be back for Kyle's Graduation on Saturday afternoo0n, it will be me not being able to get here any sooner than early afternoon however", " I have a board meeting on Friday afternoon, and it will most likely run into the evening", "I'll get the first flight out Saturday morning ok"

"Ok John, a whole week without you, I don't know " "How do you suggest I get along with out you in my arm's every night?"

"Oh well, I don't know right off hand", "we ah, can still continue to communicate on our Web Cam's" "And of course you can phone me any time at the Hospital or at home"

"It's not the same you know?" "I have grown quite a custom to being in these wonderful arm's of yours, going to sleep in them, and waking up in them"

"Oh Joanie, it won't be for much longer my Darling", " and it sounds like according to your schedule, we will be seeing each other every weekend with your concerts that I intend on attending"

"Oh yes that's right", "I almost forgot about that"

"Oh, ok my Dear, that was the last call for my flight" "Come here"-Trapper took Joanie into His arm's and kissed Her passionately with tongue in mouth-"Ok Darling, I really must go now, see you next Saturday alright, I'll phone you when I get home"

"Ok John, Goodbye, I love you"

"I love you to"

The week was going by fast for Joanie and Her Children, Kyle's Graduation was 2 day's away and She was making arraignments for His Graduation party after the ceremony, She wanted to make it very special for Him, and Trapper told Her to go all out for Him, limousine and all and to have it at the best place in the city and hire the best band to play for the dance after the dinner, it was His Grad gift to Kyle as He was leaving soon after for Sacramento to get settled into His dorm and get His classes all organized before He left for His summer to go to England.

Joanie was getting the last minute details finished on Friday evening, and now She was just waiting for Trapper's phone call, She also was waiting for a call from Her choir director about their concert in Sacramento the following weekend, She was very tired and feeling the hectic week She had , had, She needed to go up and have a nice hot Jacuzzi bath and try to relax and take Her calls up there.

Joanie got Her call from Her directer and the concert was a go, Friday night at 6:00 at the Crystal Palace Concert Hall, and then on Saturday night at 7:00 at the same place, So now She could tell Trapper when He phoned , The choir was being flown in on the 2:00 arrival at Sacramento International, She had hoped that John could get away to meet Her and they could go to the Hotel together, She had to wait to find out.

"Oh my, this feels good"-The phone rang-"Hello"

"Hello my wonderful Joanie" "How are you?"

"Oh John, I was beginning to think you were never going to phone"

"I'm sorry Joanie" "I just got home, it has been a very long day, how has your day been my beautiful fiancee?"

"Oh well, very hectic" "To start with I finished with all of the arraignments for Kyle's party, and getting all of His clothes washed and packed and every thing that He wants to take to college with Him" "As well as dealing with the Girl's and their little boy friends problems, thank God they both broke up with them today"

"Oh I see, long distance relationships wasn't for them I take it?"

"Yes, I guess so" "John what time are you going to be arriving here tomorrow?"

"Well my flight arrives there at 11:35, if your not able to pick me up Joanie, I'll just catch a cab from there to your place ok"

"Oh John of course I will pick you up" "Don't be silly, I won't have you taking a cab, not after every thing you have done here for Kyle's party, I will be at the airport at 11:00 just in case it is early ok"

"Alright then, I'll watch for you"

"Oh, I won't be hard to find, I'll be the one running up the ramp yelling out your name and jumping into your arm's"

"Haha, yes ok then" "Joanie have you found out about your concert next weekend in Sacramento?"

"Yes, were flying into Sacramento on the 2:00 arrival, the concert on Friday is at 6:00 and 7:00 on Saturday"

"Oh alright, see now, it is working out for every weekend isn't it?"

"Yes, sure seems to be" "Oh John, I wish we could just stay together this time, I'm about to see you again, and I am going to melt in your arm's when I touch you and look into those eye's of your's, you know I always do"

"Haha, yes I know" "You always do don't you" "Not to much longer my Dear Joanie, I have gotten every thing you asked me to do here on this end all finished"

"Already?" "Wow, you have it more together than I do my wonderful Man"

"Yes well, I want to make sure our wedding go's just as planned and get to the part where we are pronounced Man and wife"

"Oh that's sweet John" "Now your going to make me cry"

"Don't do that now" "Well my Darling, I think I need to let you go now, sounds like you need to get some sleep , and I do to, it's been a long day"

"Alright then John", "Goodbye, I love you, see you tomorrow"

"Yes, see you tomorrow," "I love you very much Joanie" "Get a good sleep ok, goodnight now"

"Goodnight John"

"Mom, Mom,"

"Hmm, oh Kyle, yes, what is it?"

"Mom, it's almost 10:00, it's Saturday, My Grad" "Isn't John suppose to be coming in on 11:30 flight?" "Your suppose to pick Him up aren't you?"

"Oh Kyle, Oh my gosh, Oh Honey yes," "I'm sorry, I guess my alarm didn't go off"

"It went off Mom, I heard it" "You must just be extra tired Mom"

"Yes I guess so" Ok Honey, I'm getting up ok, I'll be right down do you have your Tux all ready?" "And your shoe's , are your sister's getting their things together and getting ready?"

"Yes, Yes, and Yes," "On all three questions, for once Mom, it's you who needs the guidance, actually, you need John to make sure you get up on time and keep things strait"

"Oh well, thank you for that little bit of confidence in me my Son" "But ah, yes, your right, I do need John" "And speaking of Him, get out of my room so I can get ready and go and pick Him up on time ok"

"Ok Mom, see you down stairs"

Joanie was on Her way to the airport with only minutes to spare, the plane had landed and Joanie was running into the terminal where John was suppose to be coming out, It was 11:35 and the plane landed at 11:25, and Joanie was worried if John didn't see Her that He would get a cab, She was running as fast as She could through the crowd trying to see John, stopping finally, She decided to phone Him on His cell phone and find out where He was.

"Ok John, please answer, please"

"Hello Joanie"

"John, where are you?" "I have been running up and down this terminal looking for you" "Please tell me you're here some where"

"Haha, Joanie, turn around"

"What?" "Turn ar-, "John, oh you, oh my gosh, I'm sorry John"

"It's fine Joanie", "Calm down, you're here and I'm here"

"Oh, I have been running late all morning"

"So I hear"

"Oh no, you phoned the house didn't you?"

"Ah yes, I did"

"And Kyle told you all about my morning didn't He?"

"Oh yes, He certainly did, sleepyhead"

"Oh John, I am so sorry" "Come on the S. U. V. Is right over here, We only have 2 hours to get ready and get to the High School" "I'm taking the breeze way, it go's over the City and cuts off 25 minutes of the trip back" "I need every minute I can get, ok here we are"

"Ok now, can you stop for a minute please?"

"Yes John Why?" "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" "I just need to hold you for a minute and maybe even get a kiss from you"

"Of course John" "I knew there was some thing I forgot"

"Come here then"-John took Her in His arm's and held Her close and gave Her a big passionate kiss, and held Her for a few minutes in His arm's-

"Oh my, how would you like to skip the Grad and just go right to my bedroom when we get home?"

"Haha, well that sounds wonderful, however I don't think Kyle will ever talk to both of us again"

"Yes, you do have a point there" "I guess we better get going huh?"

"Yes let's"

"Mom, John, I have to go now, I will see you there ok"

"Ok honey, we'll be right up front taking pictures"

"Ah Mom"

"Yes Honey"

"Just don't embarrass me today ok" "Like kiss me and all that lovey dovey stuff that Mom's do to their kid's on their Grad day"

"Oh Kyle, Now would I do that to you?"

"Ah ya Mom, you would" "That's the kind of Mother you are" "You love us just a little bit to much some times"

"Kyle, a Mother can never have to much love for Her Children, it's just built into them" "And most especially this Mother" said Trapper

"Ya, I guess so, She is kinda special Mom alright, your getting an awesome wife Dr. McIntyre, make sure you take care of Her for me ok?"

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about Kyle" "This wonderful Mother of your's will be very well taken care of and loved very much"

"Thank you, and one more thing" "It's good you're a Doctor on top of it, Mom kind of keeps the Emergency Ward at Seattle General hoping with all the minor accidents She has all the time"

"Ok My wonderful Son, shouldn't you be getting to the school now?"

"Bye Mom, John, see you there"

"Ya, see you there, Love you Kyle" "Can I just do all that lovey dovey stuff that Mom's do on Grad day right here and get it over with, you know, so I won't have to embarrass you later?"

"Ok Mom, get it over with o0k"-Joanie took Kyle and hugged Him and kissed Him and they both shed their tears together right there, John gave Kyle a hug also and wished Him the best-

"Ah John"

"Yes Kyle"

"I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time now" "Since I never knew My so called real Father, can I call you Dad?" "And maybe ask you to legally put me in your name?"

"Kyle it would be a great pleasure to have you as my Son, and yes, I will legally put you in my name" "I ah take it you would like it on your Diploma this afternoon?"

"That would be awesome, if you know how to work miracles"

"I'll take care of it ok" "Right now you better get going, or you won't be walking up on that stage with your class"

"Ok, I'm gone, see ya"

"Ok, why doe's our Brother get all the privileges around here?" said Elizabeth

"Ya, I second that" replied Chelsea

"Girls, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Mom, you know what were talking about"

"Elizabeth, no I don't, I'm sorry"

"Oh, My Darling, I think maybe I can help out with that" "However, I'm going to let them ask me if they so desire"

"Oh, that, oh ok, the floor is open yo you Girls"

"Ok, I'll go first" Elizabeth started, "John, or what ever it was that Kyle said to get His wishes granted" "Seeing as to how I have never once seen my no good suppose real father who treated My Mother like crap, I would like for you to consider legally putting me in your name also and I would really like very much to start calling you Dad from this minute forward" "So, that's my speech, and request"

"Elizabeth, It would also be my honor and pleasure to legally put you in my name, and yes, go ahead and call me Dad"

"Oh, do I have to go through all of this speech stuff or can I just skip all of that and just take it for granted that you will just naturally want me to" "And if you don't, I will just call you Dad any way and start signing all my school papers Chelsea McIntyre" "So you see, any way, I win"

"Haha, Oh Chelsea, that is the best speech I have ever heard yet" "And that certainly deserves my attention, and yes, you are included as one of my Children" "I will work it out for Kyle for His Diploma this afternoon, and I will stay over until Monday and you will all have to go to the court House with me on Monday morning and talk to the Judge with me, your all of age to tell Him that it is your wishes to become my Children legally" "How doe's that sound?" "Unless of course you don't want to miss a half day of school"

"Oh ya right" "as if" replied Elizabeth

"Great, I'm all yours Dad" said Chelsea-The Girls gave Trapper a big hug and kissed as He returned it, and a wink for both of them-

"Ok I need to go and make a phone call on behalf of getting Kyle's Diploma legally put under McIntyre, I shall return"

"Yes, and while you are doing that, our Daughters and I are going to get beautiful for Kyle's Grad and party after"

"Oh I'm the luckiest Man in Seattle tonight" "I have the 3 most beautiful women at my side"

"Oh Dr. McIntyre, I believe we are the lucky one's, we have the handsomest Man in Seattle as our escort"

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN ****Graduation****

The Graduating class was being called up in alphabetic order, Joanie, John and the Girl's were all sitting in the 3rd row from the front waiting for Kyle to be called up to get His diploma, Joanie and the Girl's had all gotten new dresses for the occasion and Joanie had of course knocked the socks off Trapper again in Her beautiful low cut Hem above the knee's red dress, and Elizabeth and Chelsea had their very beautiful dresses on and Trapper looked very handsome in His suit.

"Mom, Kyle's coming, I think He's next" said Elizabeth

"And now for our next Graduate, this young Man is Graduating today with strait A average 4.0, and has earned a full scholarship to Sacramento University with the highest honours " "He has participated in our Basketball team for all 4 years and has also earned a full Scholarship to the NBA if He chooses to follow this as a possible career" "Now, we would like to call up Kyle McIntyre to receive His much deserved Diploma of Graduation"

"Oh John, My Son is Graduating" "I'm going to cry"

"Go ahead and cry my Darling" "That's what Mom's are suppose to do when their Children Graduate" "You have done a wonderful job with Him Joanie"

"Oh my, John you managed to get your name put on His diploma, how did you do that?" "It's Saturday"

"I have a friend who is a Judge here" "He owed Me"

"Oh ok"

****Graduation Party****

The two Limo's were waiting for the whole family in front of the school after Grad and ready to take them to the Ball room where Kyle's Grad dance was to be held.

"Kyle were so proud of you" "Oh son, you have so much going for you, and your day is not finished yet son" "Come over here, this my Dear Son, is your ride for tonight courtesy of your new Father"

"Woo, are you serious?" "Dad, really?"

"Really, now everyone, in" "There both our's, the whole family" said Trapper

"Joanie I am going to leave it up to you if you want to allow Kyle to have a toast to His excellence of good work on His Graduation, with a glass of wine or not" "So what will it be?"

"John, Kyle takes communion in Church with red wine the 1st and 3rd Sunday's of every month, and He has since He was 14 "So yes, it is fine John"

"Hey, right on how about us?" said Chelsea

"You two no, wait until you Graduate ok"

"Aw Mom"

"Ok, here we go, Girl's this is for you" "Now to Kyle, My you have a wonderful life and get every thing you worked so hard for in these past 12 years, and especially in these past 4 years"-Trapper clicked glasses with everyone and then said again-"Kyle I want you to know that I will always be here for you if ever you may need fatherly advise, or just to talk Man to Man" "I want you also to know that you do have a big Brother that I am quite sure would be more thasn glad to have a few good times and talks with you"

"Thanks Dad, I will most likely take you up on most of every thing you just said to me" "And speaking of talks together, how good are you at the birds and bee's talks are you?"

"Ak ah ak,-Joanie was drinking some wine when Kyle asked Him this and almost chocked-"Oh My, ak ak"

"Are you ok my Dear?"-Trapper was patting Her on the back-with a smile on His face, He knew what She was thinking-"Honey, ok now?"

"Oh ya, I'm fine, oh my"

"Ah Kyle, when the time come's, we'll talk, ah, alone ok"

"Oh ya, I see"

"Well looks like were here" said Trapper

"Yes, and good timing, let's go in ok" said Joanie

"Wow, Mom, Dad, this is all for me?"

"Yes Kyle, this is all for you" "And you can thank your new Father for every thing tonight"

"Thank you Dad, you're the greatest"

The Graduation party and dance was a great succes for Kyle and He was in His greatest glory to be calling Trapper His Father, Trapper stayed over untill Monday morning and took all of them to the Court House and legally Adopted them at their request and they now had the legal last name of McIntyre, and before their Mother had it, which made all of them very pleased that they could now tease their Mother about it.

"Ok Girl's let's get you to school ok" replied Trapper

"This will be great, we can go and tell every one about our new Father and change our name on our school records" said Elizabeth

"Ya, right on, and wait until my friends see how "**Hot"** looking my Father is" "I bet the whole school will want to be my friends, well, the Girls that is" replied Chelsea

"Ah ok, my Dear Daughters, get in that car and let's go" said Joanie-with a big embarrassed smile on Her face-

"Ak ah, ah yes, let's get both of you to school ok" "Kyle I will see you this coming weekend in Sacramento at your Mothers concert?"

"Yes, I never miss one of Mom's concert's if it's close by"

"Ok then, see you then Son, good luck in your move"

"Ya thanks, ok see you then, I'll take care of Mom for you until then"

"Well my Darling Joanie, here I go again, flying off away from you" "However, we only have 3 more weeks and you will be able to use mine and our Childrens last name" Trapper smiled at Her with His teasing smile and with a wink-

"Oh John, not you to?"

"Haha, oh Joanie, I love you so very, very much" "And I shall miss you through the week"

"And I you John, you are always on my mind even when I am packing things" "Well , at least I have some more pictures to frame now and put all over the place" "There the last things I'm going to put in th when I leave for San Francisco to be with you for good"

"And oh how I am looking forward to that" "Oh well, I guess that's the last call for my flight, one last kiss and hug before I go ok"-Trapper and Joanie kissed each other with tongue in mouth and bodies close together and Joanie once again showing tears in Her eye's-"Come on my Darling Joanie, no tears" "We'll see each other on Friday in Sacramento when I go and hear your beautiful voice sing to me once again"

"Ok John, I guess I need to let you go ha?"

"Ah ha, you do" "I'll phone you tonight ok"

"Ok, goodbye John"-They kissed again and hugged each other-

"Goodbye my sweet Joanie"

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

****Friday Afternoon****

The choir had arrived in Sacramento at 2:30 and had gone to check into their Hotel, Trapper had booked a room at the same hotel in His name for Him and Joanie, as He was going to be there later, He was driving up as well as Gonzo, Stanley and Beg, Gloria, Arnold, Ernie, and they were all booked into the same Hotel, only Joanie had no Idea that they were all coming for both concerts.

When Joanie got to the Hotel with the others She checked into Her and Trappers room, when She got in there She found a dozen red Roses with a white carnation right in the middle of them, as well as a tray of fruit and different kinds of meats, cheese, crackers, and a couple bottles of their favourite champagne on ice, the Hotel service put Her bags inside and welcomed Her and closed the door behind him.

"Oh John, you are such a wonderful Man"-Joanie said out loud to Herself and ate some of every thing, but left the champayne until Her Man got there, She started unpacking and took out Her good dresses that She was going to wear at the concerts, and then went down to the hair salon in the Hotel to get Her hair french braided, Trapper loved Her hair like that, He said it made Her look so much like She was a teen ager again, which in return made Him feel younger, and that was a very good feeling to Him,

Trapper and the rest of them finally arrived at the Hotel while Joanie was still in the Hair salon, Trapper picked up His key card and was told that Joanie and the rest of the choir had checked in a couple of hours ago, He seemed to be very pleased about that, Trapper went up to the room where He found no Joanie, but a note instead, "John, I have gone out for awhile to get myself beautiful for you, thank you for all of this, it is very good, be back soon, Love you Joanie"

"Oh Joanie, you don't have to make yourself any more beautiful for me than you already are"-Trapper said to Himself, the phone rang, Trapper answered it-"Hello"

"Oh John, you are here"

"Yes I am Joanie" "Are you finished getting your self beautiful for me?" "As if you have to"

"Yes I am" "That's why I'm phoning up to you" "Would you like to come down and join me in the Dinning room and have Dinner before I have to go to the concert Hall?"

"Oh yes, I certainly would" "I'll be right down"

"Ok, I'm in the Lobby waiting for you"

"Ok"

"John Hi"

"Hello Joanie" "You look beautiful as always of course"

"Thank you my wonderful handsome fiancee"-Trapper gave Her a big kiss and they went into the Dinning room-

"So have a seat my Dear" "Would you care for some wine?"

"Oh yes I would" "You know what I like John" "Go ahead and order it"

"Well alright"-Trapper ordered the wine and they both had a glass-"Joanie what would you like to eat?" "Your usuals, seafood?"

"Of course John what else" "And for dessert I'll take you" "If that's alright?"

"Do you even need to ask if that's alright?" "However, don't you have a concert to go and sing your beautiful voice to?"

"Yes I do" "Well I guess my dessert will have to wait until after then now won't it?"

"Ah yes, unfortunately it will" "Oh my Dear Joanie, I can hardly wait until you are all moved to San Francisco"

"Neither can I John" "I miss you so much going to sleep in your arm's and waking up in them" "And making love with you when ever I need you"

"Oh yes, we will certainly do that my wonderful Lady" "Oh how I love you so Joanie"

"And I you John"

"Oh here is our Dinner"-Trapper and Joanie had their Dinner and went up to their room-

"Here we go, Ah Joanie, when do you have to go to the concert Hall?"

"I have to be there by 6:00 "Why what did you have in mind my Darling wo0nderful Doctor John?"

"Oh I don't know" "I was thinking about giving you your dessert right now before the concert" "That is of you have time?"

"What time is it now?"

"Almost 4:00"

"Well then my Dear sweet wonderful Doctor John"-Joanie started removing Her clothes as She was talking-"I do believe that we will be having our dessert before the concert, and after" "So start stripping John, it has been a whole week since I have seen your wonderful full Manhood"-Joanie was undressed now to Her Bra and Pantie's-"And I just can't wait any longer ok"

"Well since you put it that way, and since you are almost undressed," "You need to bear those beautiful breasts to me that I have haven't seen for a week ok"-John was almost undressed down to His briefs where His Manhood was very much showing of His desire for Joanie-

"Not a problem, how about we do each other now" " You remove your best part of me, and I remove My beast part of you?"

"Ok let's"

Trapper started removing Joanie's Bra and Her breasts fell out in front of Him as He gave a big "Ahhh" as He touched them and kissed them , then Joanie went to Trapper and removed His Briefs slowly over His now fully erected Manhood and it fell out over His briefs right into Joanie's hands as She said "Oh my John" She came back up to Him with a smile of lusting in Her eye's, Trapper picked Her up and put Her on the bed, He kissed Her with tongue in mouth and then down to Her neck and breasts as He taking one at a time and suckling it bringing Her nipples to their hard point, He went down to Her waist and then took off Her panties and revealed Her soft mound of blond hair in Her pubic area, He then started kissing Her there as He opened Her with His tongue and slowly started probing Her inside, She raised up Her hips giving Trapper more of Her as She drew another big breath of passion.

"Oh John, Oh my gosh, oh you are so good"

"Haha, well Joanie your not so bad your self, in fact it is you who has brought out all of this new love in me" "And you my sweet Lady is the reason why I believe I have gotten back at least 10 years on my life"

"John you have always had the love in you, you had it 20 years ago" "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you just stopped all of this on other women because it was just ours to claim together, and only ours?"

"Well no I never thought of it that way" "But now that you mentioned it I guess maybe it was " "I certainly never had this passion of love with Melanie" "Now Joanie my dear, are you ready for me to enter you, because this thing isn't getting any smaller and is starting to throb"

"Oh yes my wonderful fiancee, please enter me now" "I am more than ready for that throbbing Manhood of yours"

Trapper then entered Her as He guided His fully now throbbing fully enlarged Member into Her a bit at a time as She put Her legs over His back so that He could get His fullness as far as He could go inside of Her.

"Oh John, you feel so good inside of me, oh my, oh yes, oh harder John please, I can take it"

"Ok are you sure?"

"Oh yes I'm sure"

Trapper and Joanie climaxed together as they held each other in passionate kisses and trapper once more suckling on Her breasts before they got up and Joanie got ready for the concert.

"You look very beautiful in that dress my Dear Joanie"

"Thank you John" "I picked it out just for you so I can drive you crazy looking at me all evening up on that stage"

"Oh yes, you do love to do that, don't you my Dear fiancee?"

"Yes I do" "It feels good knowing that your eye's are only on me"

"Ah I tell ya Joanie, you are evil at times" "But your still my little angel"

It was time for Joanie to go to the concert Hall with Her choir group-

"I have to go now John" "So I'll see you there alright, I love you"

"I love you to Joanie" "More than you'll ever know" "I'll see you there ok"

"Trapper doe's Joanie know that we are all Here?" Said Gloria

"No, not yet" "But She is about to find out"

"Dad, Hi Gloria, Ernie, all of you are here, doe's Mom know this?"

"Hi Kyle, well She know's I am here" "However She has no Idea that the rest of them are here" "Ah, is this empty seat over here your's?"

"I don't know" "What number is it?"

"It's number 9 Kyle" said Ernie

"Then it's mine"

"Here Kyle let me switch with you" "You can sit here by your Father and I'll go down there" said Gloria

"Oh well thank you Gloria" "If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind" "Here sit"

The music started and the lights dimmed in the audience, leaving the light on the stage only, and Joanie led off with a solo that she was always requested to do, when She finished the lights came up and she saw every one in the audience that was sitting by Trapper, She gave every one a big smile and trapper winked at Her as the choir went into their next song.

Three hours later the concert was over and the singers went down from the stage singing the last song going through the Isle of the audiance shaking hands with them, when Joanie got to trapper and everyone else She kissed Trapper and hugged everyone else before She went on with the group out to sign auyographs and sell C. D. "s, When Trapper and Kyle and the rest got to Joanie's table there was a line up all ready, however, Trapper managed to get everyone through the line up to Her.

"Oh Hi you guy's" "You made it" "It's so wonderful to see all of you here"

"Yes Joanie we all noticed your surprised look on your face when you looked out at us when the lights went up" said Gloria

"Oh yes, I was certainly surprised alright" "And of course John never told me that you were all coming"

"No of course I didn't " " What would be the fun in that seeing your beautiful surprised face"

"Ah huh, ok John" "Just for that you can get back here and help me sell these C. D. 's" "I'll sign them and you can take the money for them"

"Ok not a problem" "Ok all of you let's see your money"

"Mom, your not honestly going to make me pay for this are you?"

"Well Kyle, since you're a struggling 1st year college student" "I guess I'll give you a break"

"Gee Mom thanks" "Are you going to autograph it for me to?"

"Kyle there are paying customers behind you" "Don't push it Son"

"Can't blame a guy for trying"

"That's right nice try any way" "I'm almost finished here any way"

"Well good then maybe we can ah get that after concert dessert"

"Yes maybe" "Where are all of you staying?

"I believe at the same place as you are" said Gloria

"Oh really" "Which floor?"

"Same as you I believe"

"Oh how wonderful" "Are you staying over for tomorrow nights concert?"

"Yes we are"

"Great, maybe we can get together and do some thing tomorrow "

"Ah yes, why don't we all get together down at the Dinning room in the morning for breakfast and then we can decide what to do from there" said Trapper

"Sounds great" "Ok well we are all going back to the Hotel now ok you two" replied Gonzo, "See you in the morning"

"Ok see you in the morning" said Joanie, "Ok John I'm finished here" "Kyle my Son, are you going back to the campus?"

"Ya, I still have a lot to do there"

"Ok well I have some things I brought with me for your room" "We can come by tomorrow and drop it off" "Would you like for Mom to give your room a Mothers touch?"

"Ya ok Mom" "Let me see what it is before I give you my answer ok?"

"Ok far enough" "Do you have a way back to the campus?"

"Yes, just called my room mate" "He's on His way"

"Ok then Honey were going to go then" "See you tomorrow"

"Ok bye Mom and Dad"

"Goodbye Son" said Trapper

"Ok my Darling Joanie, where would you like to go for after concert dessert?"

"Oh I don't know John" "I really don't know this city that good do you?"

"Yes a few places" "Come on ,I know a perfect place"

Trapper took Joanie to an out of the way little romantic Restaurant, they got a table in the corner by them selves with candle light, they ordered their drink and dessert, Joanie's favourite was Strawberry cheesecake, so they both had one.

"Oh john this is a wonderful little place" "Is this where you brought your other Ladies when you where in town?"-She had a smile on Her face with a glee in Her eye's-

"Oh ho ho, you are such a clever one aren't you?"

"Oh I do have my moments"

"Haha, ah yes you do my Dear Joanie" "Ah, how is your dessert?"

"Very good thank you" "Nice save by the way" "I like that from my Man"

"Oh you do , do you?" "What else do you like in your Man?"

"Oh well John" "I'm pretty sure you know exactly what else I like in my Man" "Which brings me to that subject" "Ah, so, can we get out of here now so that my Man can get to all those other things I like in Him?"

"Well now, that you put it that way" "Let's get out of here ok"

Trapper took Joanie back to their Hotel, it was after midnight, it had been a very busy day for Her, She was very tired, However not tired enough to not have Her Man in Her arm's tonight and their love between them.

"Here we go my beautiful Lady, Joanie you look very tired" "Are you sure your up to a night of love and passion?"

"My Dear handsome, wonderful, fun loving, romantic, full of surprises, Dr. John, do not even begin to assume that you are in any way going to get out of making hot, long, loving, sweet, passionate, love, to me tonight"

"Ak um, well I would never ah, even think of in any way of trying to get out of making hot, long, loving, sweet, and passionate love to you tonight" "So why don't we just start getting to that by me helping you out of this very lovely, and sexy dress?" "Turn around so that I can undo your zipper for you"

"Not a problem my dear Dr. John" -Trapper unzipped Her dress, He slipped it off Her shoulders, He then kissed Her neck, shoulders-"Oh John, that feels so wonderful"

Joanie stepped out of Her dress, Trapper turned Her around, He took Her chin in His hand and drew Her to Him, He took Her close and kissed Her, Joanie in return put Her arm's around His neck, Trapper then entered Her mouth with his tongue, probing inside as Joanie returned it with Her's in His, He then picked Her up and carried Her to the bed, after taking off His shirt, He laid down beside Her.

Trapper then took Her Bra off of Her to release Her fully rounded breasts that He loved so very much, He started kissing them as He ran His hand down Her thighs and legs, He then started to suckle Her breasts, Joanie ran Her fingers through Trappers dark curly chest hair as She moaned with delight as Trapper was still at Her breasts and Her nipples hard now, He continued on down to Her tummy kissing it all over, He then removed Her panties and parted Her leg's.

"John, take off your pant's please" "And lay down here with your feet at my head" "While you are pleasing me I will pleasure you"

"Oh, well alright then" "You have never asked this of me before my Dear Joanie"

"Well wait until after we are married" "Then I will show you just what I know about keeping my Man happy and content"

Trapper removed His pants and briefs , as Joanie asked Him to, His Member was already at full erection and Joanie's eye's once again opened wide with sheer delight and gave out a wonderful "Oh my" as Trapper lay down beside Her as She asked and turned on His side to continue with what He had started at Her pubic area.

Joanie took His Member in Her hand right away as She started to massage it up and down the full length of His very Manly and full Member, She ran Her finger tips gently over the tip, at the same time Trapper was kissing Joanie on Her pubic area as He opened Her opening and started kissing it, She gave out moans of delight as He did from what She was doing to Him, Trapper put His tongue in farther and probed Her inside as far as He could go until He tasted Her sweet juices on His tongue, as Joanie took the tip of Trappers Member in Her mouth and with Her tongue ran it back and forth as She held His swollen testicles in Her hand and massaged them, both of them gave out moans of delight at the same time.

"Oh John, now, you have to go inside of me now" "Please John Now"

"Oh Joanie, you are truely amazing" "And yes, I do believe we are both very ready aren't we"

"Oh yes, we certainly are"

Trapper entered Her a little at a time until He was all the way in, Joanie wrapped Her leg's around Trapper's back as She moved Her hip's up and down in motion with trapper, as they were doing this they also were kissing each other and had their arm's around each other, they were so much in love.

"Oh, oh, John, Oh my, I love you so very, very much"

"And I you Joanie" "Oh you are such a wonderful lover" "And you do surprise me, oh oh, oh yes, yes"

They came together as they lay together in each others arm's with trapper still erected inside of Her.

"Don't take it out John Please" "You know how much I love you just to stay inside of me as long as you can"

"Yes I know" "Let's turn on our side's" "You turn with me ok, that way I'll stay inside of you"

"Alright"

Trapper and Joanie laid together on their sides as He massaged Her breasts and they kissed and talked about their wedding and their new lives together after they are married, they fell asleep in each others arm's around 3:00 A.M.

CHAPTER NINETEEN ****June 9th***

"Hello"

"Hi John"

"Oh Hi Joanie" "Are you almost ready to move here now?"

"Almost, I phoned to let you know that the Piano movers just picked up my Piano and they said that it would be there on the 12th" "That's the day the movers are going to be here and the Girl's and I will be leaving to join you there" "Hopefully we will arrive on the 15th"

"Oh wonderful, I have made a place for your Piano, by the big window" "And I have the Girl's rooms all ready for them, all they need is their furniture from their rooms there" "Do you know when your things are going to be here?"

"They said hopefully by the 15th". "The same day as us" "John it's on next Friday, are you going to be working all day?" "Remember I also have a concert there that weekend"

"I have booked it off as well as that whole weekend off" "So unless there is an Emergency that Gonzo or Woods can't handle I'm all yours for the whole 3 day's"

"Oh how wonderful" "Can't wait" "I love you John, and I miss you so much"

"I love you also Joanie very much" "And I can't wait until you and the Girls get here"

"Neither can we, these Girls are driving me Crazy" "They want out of this City real bad"

"Haha, yes well only a few more days My dear Joanie" "And we will all be together"

"And I can't wait" "John I am very tired and I haven't been feeling well today" "So I think maybe I should go to bed"

"Yes you should" "You do sound tired" "What's wrong?"

"Just nausea" "Which my Doctor said might happen with these injections that I'm getting every 3 day's for my pain" "Just think my Darling John, you will be giving me them after I get there"

"Haha, yes I will won't I" "Joanie make sure you get everything from your Doctor there sent here to me at the Hospital ok" "Your complete medical history and all of your medications" "You won't forget will you?"

"No John, I won't forget" "I will do that first thing in the morning ok"

"Alright, I'll let you go now" "Get some rest alright, if your nausea continues make sure you phone the Doctor right away alright?"

"Alright, Goodnight my Dear loving John"

"Goodnight now"

****June 12th****

It was moving day for Joanie and Her Girls , they were all so excited to finaly be going to their new life in San Francisco and Joanie was excited about going to be with Trapper for the rest of Her life.

"Girl's, have you packed every thing you want to take with you and put it in the S U V?"

"Yes Mom, I have" answered Chelsea

"Ya Mom I think I have any way" replied Elizabeth

"Ok Girl's. check the house once more just to make sure alright" "We have to get going" "I have to stop at the Doctors office yet to pick up my medical records so we need to get going"

"Hi Joanie" "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I am suppose to stop in here to pick up my medical records to take with me to San Francisco Memorial" "And to get a list of my med's to give to my new Doctor" "Are they ready?"

"Oh that's right" "I think they are all right here" "A pretty big folder at that" "There is a letter in there also to your new Doctor ok"

"Ok, thank you so much"

"Your welcome Joanie" "We wish you the best of luck in your new life" replied the receptionist

"Thank you, Goodbye now"

"Ok Girl's were on our way" "Are you ready?"

"Oh ya" "We sure are" "Let's get out of here" said Chelsea

****June 15th***

"Hello, San Francisco Memorial" "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Can I please speak with Doctor John McIntyre?"

"Yes, one minute please while I page Him"

"Alright thank you"

"Hello, John McIntyre"

"Hello John McIntyre" Joanie replied

"Joanie" "Where are you my Angel?"

"Well were about 150 miles outside of San Francisco" "Were just having breakfast and then get back on the road" "Did my Piano arrive there?"

"Yes it did" "Yesterday as a matter of fact" "And all in one piece" "It's sitting in it's place in the front of the window"

"Oh wonderful" "Well hopefully we will be there by late afternoon" "John why are you at the Hospital?" "I thought you had the 3 day's off?"

"Yes I did" "However there was an emergency that needed my attention" "So, I had to come in today"

"Oh yes, you did mention something about that didn't you" "Alright then, do you want me to go strait to the house , or will you still be at the Hospital?"

"I should be all finished up here by early afternoon" "I just have to stay here to keep an eye on my patient until I know He is out of danger ok"

"Ok then, we should be there late afternoon" "I love you John McIntyre" "Can't wait to see you"

"And I love you also Joanie" "Can't wait to see you either" "I really must go now and check on my patient" "See you when you get here" "Goodbye sweetheart"

"Goodbye"

"Well Girls, looks like we are here" "There's John's car's any way" "And, there He is"

"Oh my wonderful family has arrived" "Hello Darling Joanie"-_He gave Her a kiss-_"And My two beautiful Daughters" "Hello Elizabeth, Chelsea"-_He gave them both a big hug and kiss-_

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Dad"

"You all look very tired and hot"

"Oh you have no Idea my loving John" "I could sleep for a week if it were possible"

"Well, it is possible if you would just allow yourself to do so" "Or at least for a couple of day's at my insistence" "Remember, your in my hands now, you can't argue with me"

"You know what, I have no intentions on arguing with you John" "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes I did" "Come inside now, out of the heat" "Girl's you can go in the pool before Dinner if you like"

"You have a pool?" "Right on" Replied Chelsea

"So you did have one put in John"

"Yes, I told you I was doing it when I was at your place"

"Yes you did" "I guess I should start taking you more serious huh?"

"Ah yes, that would be very wise" "Now, come on you need to sit down and relax with your feet up for awhile" "Come in here and sit down on the couch and if you want to, lay down for awhile ok" "I think the Girl's and I can handle things around here for awhile"

"Thank you My wonderful Doctor John" "But first, can I have one of your wonderful hugs and kisses to dream on in case I happen to fall asleep?" "I ah, told the group that I wasn't going to be joining them this weekend"

"Yes of course you can" " and I hope you can fall asleep for awhile my Darling fiancee" "Now, come here"-_Trapper took Her close to Him in His arm's and hugged Her tight as He kissed Her with his loving passionate kiss with tongue in mouth as She returned the kiss-_"Oh Joanie, it's good to finally have you here to stay for good, and the Girl's" "And I am very happy that you told your group you won't be joining them this weekend" "You will just wear yourself out and end up getting sick on me"

"It is so wonderful to be here John" "Oh how I have longed for this day that we will be together, for good" "And I so can't wait for our wedding day"

"Yes, not long from now" "And now, I want you to lay down here and rest alright"

"Yes Doctor"

"I will go and check on the Girl's while you are resting"

"Dad, can we help with Supper?"

"You sure can" "Why don't you set the table and try to be quiet ok" "Your Mom is still sleeping"

"Ok, where are the plates and silverware?"

"Plates, up there, silverware, in there" "And one of you can take this bowel of potatoes in and put it on the table"

"Ok, not a problem" "Are you going to wake Mom up?"

"Yep, right now" "You Girl's can go ahead and finish getting every thing on the table ok"

"Joanie, Hey pretty Lady"-_Trapper gave Her a kiss-_"Joanie, wake up, Supper is ready"

"Hmm"-_Trapper kissed Her again-_"What?"

"Wake up beautiful" "Supper is ready"

"Oh ok" "Oh Hi" "John, Oh did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did my beautiful Lady" "You need to get up and have something to eat ok"

"Oh ok" "Where are the Girl's?"

"They have been helping me in the kitchen" "And now are waiting for both of us at the Dinning room table"

"Oh alright" "Well then, let's go"

"Ok Girl's, here we go" "Our first night together as a family" "Now I ah, guess you are going to have to let me know what the tradition is about saying Grace" "Or if you do or don't at meal time as well as at bed time"

"Haha, ok John" "Yes, we do and always have done, say Grace before every meal, and as far as bed time goe's" "Well I used to say prayers with the Children individually in their room's" "However, now they are older and we all say our evening prayers together before they go to bed at night" "Which is usually done together in the living room"

"Ok well, that sounds like a wonderful plan" "So we will keep it up the same thing here" "So who would like to say the prayer?"

"Well, I think I would like to do that this evening"

Joanie said the prayer of how thankful She was that She and Her Girl's were finally at their new home, and gave thanks that John had been brought back into Her life and was giving Her Children a Father to call their own and depend on.

When Supper was over every one helped clean up and the Girl's offered to put the dishes in the dishwasher so their parents could go and relax.

"Well that was certainly nice of them" "Do they ah, do this often?"

"They are good Girl's John" "They do have their moments" "I really think they are trying to empress you more than any thing however"

"Oh well, their doing a great job if they are" "We will have to have them both sleep in the guest room tonight until your things get here" "I thought the moving Van was suppose to be here today also?"

"Yes, so did I" "I thought they would have been here before I got here"

"Well maybe tomorrow" "Do you have a lot to get out of th ?"

"Yes, Its packed" "Those Girl's, I tell ya, I thought they were packing their room's in there"

"Haha, well after their done in the kitchen we will all go out and unload it ok"

"Ok, I'm warning you, it might take a while"

"I'll concider myself warned" "But first, come here" "Oh Joanie, It's just so wonderful to finally have you here to stay in my arm's" "Oh how I love you my dear beautiful Joanie" "Tonight you will sleep in my bed with me" "And every night after"

"Sounds so wonderful doesn't it?" "John I love you so very much" "Oh yes, it's so very good to finally be here in your arm's" "And will be going to sleep in your bed tonight and every other night from now on"

Trapper took Her into His arm's and gave Her a long passionate kiss with tongue in mouth as He touched Her breasts with the side of His hand, She had a halter top on and shorts that were very short, and Trapper had not taken His eye's off Her since She arrived there, and He already had loved Her breasts even if they weren't revealing, and now, He was going to be living with this Lady every day of His life and Her revealing wonderful breasts.

"Oh Joanie, these breasts of yours" "My Dear Angel" "I'm afraid you are going to have a hard time keeping me away from them" "They are so perfect and wonderful"

"Yes, I noticed you haven't taken your eye's off them since I got here" "John, you can touch them, and have them any time you want them, you do know that?" "Me personally, I hate them" "However, I am very happy that you love them" "At least their good for something"

"Haha, oh my Joanie" "Still the wonderful Lady I knew 20 years ago" "You hated them then also" "So why do you hate them so much?"

"I told you before John" "It's because every time I go shopping for clothes or Bra's I have a hard time with that because of that, these, things"

"Oh so that's it" "Well, I think I recall telling you a while back that when you are with me that I prefer you not to wear a Bra or panties" "Do you remember that?"

"Oh yes now I do" "I'm not wearing one now John" "You don't wear them with this kind of top"

"Yes, I know your not wearing one right now" "How about panties?" "Are you wearing those?"

"Yes, afraid so Dearest" "After all, I have been travelling all day"

"Oh, all prim and proper is it?" "Well from this night forward we can start pleasing each other in our ways of doing things alright" "Which includes you not wearing your Bra and panties alright"

"Alright Doctor McIntyre" "Starting tomorrow ok"

"Alright, now we better get you unloaded alright" "The Girls must be finished by now"

"Ok, yes we better" "I'll go see if they are finished"-_She gave Him a kiss, leaning over once again showing Her breasts to Trapper and giving Him a very sexy smile and a wink-_

****June 24th****

This was the evening of Joanie's wedding shower put on by all the women staff at San Francisco Memorial at Gloria's house, and Joanie and Her Girl's were getting ready to go, Trapper was getting ready for an evening with the guys out, sort of a wedding shower for Him, only a guys way, at Stan's house.

"Girl's, are you ready to go now?"

"Yes Mom, were ready" "This is so cool" "We've never been to a wedding shower before" said Elizabeth

"And it will be your last" "Until you get married" "Which will be after your 21 if I can help it" "John, were going now" "Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Yes, coming right down my Angel" Here's my 3 beautiful women" "I have to be the luckiest man around living with the 3 most beautiful women in San Francisco"

"Oh how sweet you are" "But you don't have to charm us Dr. John" "You already have us"

"Oh yes, I do" "Now, I believe you asked for a kiss"-_Trapper gave Her a very passionate kiss, and kissed both of the Girl's on the cheek-_

"Goodbye John" "You have a good time tonight" "Just behave yourself alright"

"Oh, do I sense a bit of jealousy in your tone My Dear?"

"Not at all" "Just a warning" -_They smiled at each other-_

"It was a wonderful shower Gloria" "Thank you so much" "Now to get all of this in the car" "Girl's you have to help me"

"Sure, do we get to model all of these lingerie?" Asked Elizabeth

"Ah, no you don't" "That's my own private stash that one certain Doctor is not going to find out about" "I have just the right drawer for it"

"Joanie you and Trapper are going to be so happy together" "I understand He has already legally adopted the Children" replied Ernie

"Yes, He has, all of them" "Kyle got His Diploma under McIntyre" "I have no Idea how John pulled that one off, however He did"

"Here Joanie, We will help you take all of these out to the car" said Gloria , "Ah, which one do you have tonight by the way?"

"My favourite, the red convertible" "I have sort of just taken it over" "See the key is on my key chain" "I told Him He could borrow it once in a while if He is good"

"Haha, Why to go Joanie" said E. J., "Put Him in His place early, then there's no arguments down the road later"

"Oh E. J. You have Stanley so confused now He doesn't know which way to turn" said Gloria

"Good for Him" "Keeps Him on His toe's" replied E. J. Back,

"Ok Ladies, We really have to go" "I have to get more finished on my wedding dress while John is at His party" "And I have a bit more to do on yours also" "I also have to do them while John is at work"

"Ok, let's help Her get these out to Her car ok" said Gloria

"I wonder how the guy's are doing?" "I told John to behave Himself, He's about to be married"

"Some how Joanie, I don't think you have to worry about Trapper" "He's all your's, hook line and sinker" said Ernie

"Yes well, thank all of you for a lovely evening tonight" "And all these beautiful things" "I sure wasn't expecting any thing like this" "Goodnight now"

"Goodnight Joanie," " Goodnight Girl's"

"Ok Girl's, it's late, you better get to bed ok" "Hopefully all our things will be here tomorrow so you can have your own rooms back again"

"Ya, that would be wonderful" "Ok goodnight Mom" "Tell Dad Goodnight when He get's home" replied Elizabeth

"Yes of course I will" "I love you both, Goodnight now"

"See you in the morning Mom" Tell Dad Goodnight for me to"

"Yes I will" "Goodnight sweety"

"Hello, McIntyre residence"

"Ah yes, may I speak to the future Mrs. McIntyre?" "If she's available that is"

"Haha, very funny Dr. John" "Where are you?" "Off having a night time cocktail with one of your old acquaintances before you get dragged down in the drudge of matrimony?"

"Oh ho no, not a chance" "Those day's are over my beautiful love" "I am on my way home to you" "Are the ah, Girl's in bed yet?"

"Yes they are" "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I would like for you to have a nice warm bath with your bubbles in it with the Jacuzzi tub ready when I get there" "And I have some thing special for you to put on after we are out of the bath" "Ah, you have 10 minutes to get it ready, I love you"

"Alright John, I love you to" "_Oh my, The good Dr. Must have had a good time tonight"_ Joanie said to herself,

"Joanie, My Angel, Where are you?"

"Right behind you my Dear Dr. John"

"Oh, there you are" "Oh, and all ready for our nice warm bath" "Ah, is it ready?"

"Yes, of course it is" "Any thing to please my future wonderful Husband"

"Ah, that's my Girl" "Now, here is your present I said I had for you" "But first, I need some thing from you" "Come here" -_Trapper took Her in His arm's and gave Her a very long passionate kiss with tongue in mouth-_"OK, we better get up to that bath now" "Oh yes, open your present"

"Oh John, you didn't have to do this" "You are going to spoil me you know"

"Who cares" "Your more than worth it my Angel"

"Oh John, this is so beautiful" "And of course red my favourite colour" "I ah, imagine you would like for me to delete the panty part of it?"

"If you don't mind?" "I take it you like it?"

"I love it" "Maybe I will just let you have the job of buying my lingerie Item's for me from now on"

"I'd love to" "Now, Let's go up to our bath"

Trapper and Joanie went up to their room, She had put the satin sheets on the bed that She had gotten from Her shower, red of course, and She had also received a white set for their wedding night, Joanie took off Her robe and got in the tub, while She watched Trapper undress, as She always loved to do.

"Oh my goodness" "What a hunk of a Man" "Come on, Oh my goodness" "I swear that marvellous picture of beauty just get's bigger every time I see it" "How do you do it?"

"Well now, My beautiful Women" "I guess it goe's along with your beautiful breasts that you think are to big" "And I happen to think they are a picture of beauty"

"Well then, why don't you just come in here and maybe we can compare them to each other" "How doe's that sound?"

"Wonderful, ok, ah come here my wonderful fiancee" "Oh how I love you my wonderful, beautiful, fantastic, Joanie"

_Trapper took Her in His arm's and kissed Her with tongue in mouth and then went to Her neck, and then down to Her breast's, He wiped the bubbles off Her breast's, and took the right one into His mouth and suckled on it as much as He could get into His mouth, and then went to the left one, and did the same as He massaged the right one until Her nipples were hard, Joanie was going crazy, And then Trapper started to fondle and massage Her thighs, and opened Her leg's and put His hand on Her mound and then opened Her Vagina and went in with 2 fingers, and probed Her inside, He took Her leg and put it up on His shoulder, and they were face to face now as He continued to put yet another finger inside and went up inside of Her even farther, as He was kissing Her breast._

"Oh My John" "Ohhh" "Oh yes" "Oh you are such a wonderful Man" "Oh my" "Oh yes" "Oh yes" "Oh John" "Oh don't stop" "More please"

"Do you want me to place a fourth one in My Darling?"

"Oh yes, yes John" "Please more" "Oh my" "And my wonderful Doctor I want you in there alright?"

"Alright your wishes are to be my pleasure"-_Trapper placed a 4__th__ finger inside of Her and She went to Her first climax-_

"Oh John, I need you now inside of me" "Please I need you"

"Alright my Darling" "You have have me alright" "You have me" "Ok here we go, come sit on top of me Darling" "Ok, is it in?"

"Oh my" "Oh yes" "Oh ya" "It's in" "Oh John" "I'm not even sitting fully on you" "I'm afraid to"

"Haha, why?"

"Because, you might go right through me" "Oh what the heck" "Here it goes" "Oh, Oh my John" "Oh my" "I'm there aren't I?"

"Ah ha, I believe you are" "Now are you ready to come to our climax together?"

"Oh yes, I believe I am" "So please my wonderful Man Let's get to our climax ok"

****June 27th****

"Mom, our stuff is finally here" "Mom, where are you?"

"Elizabeth, stop yelling" "I'm up here ok" "I'll be right down"

"Mommy, our stuff is here" "Come on"

"Ok Girl's, I'm here" "It's about time" "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30 Mom" "What time is Dad going to be home?"

"Any time now, I hope" "I need Him very bad right now"

"Mom, what's wrong?" "Are you ok?"

"Ah Elizabeth , I'll be fine" "It's just me" "Just one of my bad days again"

"You should have said some thing Mom" "We would have tried to help more around here today"

"Let's just go and see the movers ok Elizabeth"

"Hello, San Francisco Memorial"

"Hi, Can I talk to my Father?"

"Honey, who is your Father?" "What's His name?"

"My name is Chelsea McIntyre"

"Oh ok Chelsea" "I'll page your Father for you right away ok"

"Ok"

"Doctor McIntyre, Chelsea is on line 3

"Hi Chelsea, What's going on Honey?" "Is every thing ok at home?"

"No Daddy, when are you going to be home?"

"Chelsea Honey, What's wrong?"

"Daddy, Mom has some thing wrong with Her" "She has been up stairs most of the day" "She said it was just one of Her bad days" "And the movers are here" "And She said She really needs you right now" "She doesn't know I'm phoning you" "I don't know what to do" "Elizabeth is out with Mom talking to them , I'm worried about Mom Daddy"

"Ok Honey, I'll be right home ok" "Just go out and be with your Mom and Elizabeth" "I'm only 10 minutes away"

"Ok Daddy" "Thank you, I love you"

"I love you to Chelsea"

_As Trapper pulled up to the house the movers were unloading the truck, most of it was being taken into the garage and the Girl's things were being taken into the house and to their room's, He didn't see Joanie right away, Chelsea came to the car to meet trapper._

"Hi Daddy"

"Hi Sweety, where's your Mother?"

"In the house" "She's starting supper" "And telling the movers where to put things"

"Ok, let's go in and see Her ok"

"Ok"

"Hello My beautiful Joanie"

"Oh John your home" "I'm sorry supper isn't ready yet honey" "It's been one crazy mixed up day around here"

"Ah, you haven't gotten to far along with supper yet have you?"

"No, not really" "Why?"

"Let's just order in then ok"" "What would you all like?"

"Pizza"

"Chinese"

"Ok Darling, how about you?" "Seafood right?"

"You do know me John"

"Ok well, We will get all 3 from a place I know that has all three" "And they deliver" "You my Darling, go sit down on the couch" "And both of you, go and help the movers put the boxes where they belong ok"

"Ok Dad"

"Ok, that is taken care of" "It will be here in 30 minutes and hopefully they will be gone by then" "Now, to you my Darling fiancee" "You, how have you been today?" "And ah, be honest with me"

"John, I have been ok"

"Ah, I said be honest with me Joanie"

"Ok, who told you?"

"Doe's it matter Joanie?" "The point is you were having a bad day today" "Why didn't you phone me?" "I would have gotten Woods or Gates to cover for me and come home"

"You see John, that's exactly why I didn't phone you" "Are you going to get some one to cover for you every time I have one of my bad day's?"

"If I have to yes" "Now, tell me, what has been going on with you today?"

"Oh John, I have just been having a lot more pain than usual in my back and my headaches worse today" "And my kidney was hurting on top of it all" "I have been laying down most of the day" "The Girl's have been mostly on their own today" "I think I have scared Chelsea" "Oh, She phoned you, didn't She?"

"Ah, yes, She did" "I came right home" "Did you take your pain medicine today?"

"Yes, it just didn't work very well today John" "When I get like this I usually have to have a shot in my back" "It's all in my medical records that I gave you"

"And your kidney" "Is that in your records also?"

"Yes

"Ok, I'm going to call Gonzo, and get Him to look at your records" "And have Him get your injections together and bring them over here" " I'll call Elizabeth down here to sit with you in case the delivery guy comes" "She can answer the door and pay Him" Here is the money for it my Darling" "You stay put"

"Hi Gonzo, listen, I need you to go in my office and get Joanie's medical records for me" "Look up what the injection it is that is injected into Her spine for Her severe pain and what anastectic is used to numb Her back where the injection is put into" "Also look up what medications She is put on for Her Kidney when it is bothering Her" "Gather all that up and bring it over along with the proper medical equipment for me and you" "I'll need your assistance" "And ah, bring Her records with you ok?"

"Ok Trap, right away"

"Thanks"-_Gonzo got every thing together and quickly went to trappers house-_

"Oh Hi Gonzo" "Come in" "Would you ah, like some Pizza or Chinese?" "I'm afraid Joanie has eaten all of Her seafood"

"No thanks" "Joanie I hear your not feeling so good"

"No, not really"

"Hi Gonzo" said Elizabeth,-_She had a crush on Gonzo-_

"Hello Elizabeth" "How's it going?"

"Ok"

"Ok Joanie, sweetheart" "You have to come upstairs to our room now" "Gonzo brought all of your medications over" "We are going to administer them to you now alright?" "Ah Gonz, just give us a minute to get ready ok"

"Sure ok"

"Come on sweetheart" "I'll help you ok"

"Ok John, thank you" " oh my, it hurts"

"Here, I'm going to carry you up ok"

"Ok now, you have to get undressed " "Just down to your panties ok" "And I'll put this sheet over the bedspread" "Ah, I knew all of these pillows would come in handy some where" "Ok lay down on your tummy" "Put this pillow under your tummy ok" "Now, I'll cover you up with this Hospital sheet" "Now I'll go get Gonzo"

"John, hurry it hurts"

"Right away" "Gonz, come in please" "I'll let you give Her the antistatic right there" "While I get the injection ready ok"

"Ok" "Ok Joanie this is going to sting a bit" "Just hang on"

"Ohhh" "Ahh,"

"Sorry Joanie" "I'm finished now" "It will take a couple of minutes to numb the area ok"

"Ok"

"Ok now it's my turn my Darling Joanie" "Your going to feel a lot of presure on your spine honey ok" "This will take about a minute" "Ok here we go" "Try not to move Joanie" "Gonz, can you get the injection ready for Her kidney please?"

"Sure"

"Oh John" "Oh ouch" "Oh that hurts"

"Sweetheart I'm finished now" "Ok the needle is out"-_Joanie was in tears, Trapper leaned down and kissed Her-_"Honey, you have one more needle to take ok" "It's for your kidney" "I just have to put the bandage on your back now" "It's bleeding a bit"

"Here you go Trap" "And here's the injection"

"Thanks" "Ok my dear Joanie" "I'm sorry but I have to give you one more needle ok" "I'm putting it in your right hip ok"

"Ok, just do it" "And let me die ok"

"Haha, oh my Dear" "I will not let you do that"

"Sorry Joanie" "You have the 2 best Doctors in California here with you" "It will never happen" said Gonzo

"Ok, all done" "Now, just relax for a few minutes while I clean up here ok"

"Ok ya" "Whatever you say"

"Thanks Gonzo" "I'm sorry to get you out here"

"No problem" "Hey, if you need to stay home tomorrow just let me know ok"

"Ok thanks" "Goodbye now"

"Ok Girls, do you think you can clean up here?" "Your Mom won't be getting up any more tonight, She is very sore and won't be able to walk very good until tomorrow ok"

"Sure Dad" "No problem, will take care of every thing" said Elizabeth

"Ok good, I'm going back up to your Mom ok"

"Ah, ok my Darling, are you starting to feel any better?"

"Oh John" "Can I get up to go pee?"

"Haha, yes my darling" "I just need to get you cleaned up here ok" "Left up and I'll take this pillow out ok" "Ok just wait a minute while I get a warm cloth to wash off your back" "Ok, here we go" "I'll take this bandage off in the morning ok"

"Ah huh" "Whatever"

"Joanie, you haven't given up on me have you?"

"Given up on you" "Never" "Given up on me and my crappy health problems yes" "I'm sick of me and that"

"Hey Joanie" "Ok my darling" "You can turn over and look at me now" "Easy, now, I don't want to hear any more of that kind of talk from you" "Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry John" "I can't promise you that" "I have just gone through this for so long that I'm getting to that point where I just want to give up" "I go through this every 3 weeks with this pain injection" "Some times I can get away with longer" "And I never know about my kidney" "When it is going to flair up on me again" "Oh John, I'm sorry" "I've just had a very bad day"

""Ok, Oh my Joanie" "Come here" "Watch your back" "I just want to hold you and kiss you" "Are you well enough for that?"

"John"

"Haha, come here my darling"-_Trapper took Her gently in His arms and kissed Her very passionatly-_"Now, didn't you have to go pee?"

"Ah huh" "Oh yes" "That's right I did" "Is it ok to get off this bed now?" "Or will I fall on my face?" "Because my legs feel funny"

"Here, let's just see how you do on your legs ok?"

"Ok"

"Just sit a minute ok" "Now stand up" "Come on walk" "I'm right here by your side ok" "Ok here we go" "Can you ah, go from here?' "Or do you want me to help you with that also?"

"John, I'll be fine from here ok" "I'm just going to go ahead and get ready for bed while I'm in here ok"

"Ok, if you need my help, I'll be right here"

****June 30th****

"Hi Gloria"

"Oh Hi Joanie" "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm just fine" "Ah, I'm phoning you to ask you if you and ernie by any chance get any day's off together on a day that John doesn't have off?"

"Oh, Well I can check the schedule here" "Ah let me see" "Ah yes, here we go" "We have this Thursday off together" "And I think Trapper is on duty all week" "He usually is except for weekends Joanie" "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I have your dresses finished and I need you both to come over to try them on" "In case I need to do any last minute changes" "Do you think you can come on Thursday then?"

"Well, I can" "Can I have Ernie phone you back for Her answer?" "Oh, I'll have to bring Andrea"

"That's fine" "She can hang out with the Girl's" "Maybe in the pool"

"Ok then, see you on Thursday" "Goodbye now"

""Oh, making dates again are we?" Said Trapper

"You'll never know" "Oh, your wanted in exam room 3 replied Gloria

"Oh, alright them"

CHAPTER TWENTY

****July 2nd****

_It was 2 day's before Trapper and Joanie were to get married, everyone was excited it was going to be held on the Beach and it was the 4__th__ of July which meant Joanie wanted fireworks and all this was going to be the biggest day in Her life._

_She was Marrying the Man that She had loved for over 30 years now and was going to let the world know that He was finally Her's._

_Her family was arriving in San Francisco tomorrow, Trapper was in charge of getting all the white tents up on the Beach sites, the Tux's, the music, and any thing else that Joanie might have forgotten in all of Her excitement and so many other things on Her mind._

_Right now all She wanted is to get Her wedding over with and be married to Mr. John McIntyre, the Man She had loved for 30 years and finally now was going to get Her dream come true._

"Oh John, can you help me pick up my family at the airport tomorrow at 12:15?"

"Oh I'm sure I can" "I'm finished at the Hospital as of now" "For 3 glorious weeks" "Which reminds me my Angel" "Our Honeymoon" "Where would you like to go my Angel?" "The Carribean" "Or Hawaii?"

"Oh John, It has been mu dream to go to Hawaii" "All my life and every where I have been" "I have never made it to Hawaii"

"Ok then" "Hawaii it is" "I will make the reservation this afternoon for 2 glorious weeks" "Just you and I sitting in the sand and swimming in the warm waters"

"Ah, my wonderful handsome Man" "Haven't you left out the most important thing we will be doing for at least, oh I don't know, let's say 3 day's?" "You and me will be spending our time with room service, and in bed, making love on an hourly basis" "And after that we finally get out of our room" "I might even try to teach you to do the "HULA"

"The HULA" "Not a chance" "And you my darling, have a bad back" "Remember?"

"I might have a bad back" "However, I do not have it on a constant basis" "And I'm going on with my life John" "This is not going to get me down" "Besides, I'm taking my Doctor along with me" "Now how wonderful can that be?"-_She had a very sexy smile on Her face-_

"Oh Joanie" "You my sweet Angel always have an answer to just about everything don't you?"

"I try" "After all, I have to keep up with you don't I?"

"Ah huh"-_-Trapper said with a raised brow and a smile at Her, then gave Her a very passionate kiss-_"Joanie my beautiful fiancee" "Would you happen to have about an hour on your list of priorities for your sexually starved Man?"

"Oh well, my wonderful Doctor John" "I do believe I can pencil you in for at least an hour" "Ah however, you do know what you do to me when you get me into bed Doctor John" "I ah, might have to make that a bit longer than an hour"

"Oh well, I'll take that also" "So shall we?" "At least I won't have much to take off of you this time"-_-Trapper was loving that one, they both went up to their room, closed their door, and trapper took Her in His arm's and started kissing Her tongue in mouth, and Her returning it in double passion at His surprise but very much excepting it, and gave Her double passionate kisses as well-_"Oh my loving little Angel" "You are a constant women of surprise" "Do you by any chance love me and want to marry me?"

"John, you are my wonderful more than the most gorgeous Man on the face of this earth" "And I love you and want to marry you more than any thing else in this world" "And promise me that you will never stop making love to me every morning before you go to work and every evening when you get home" "And again when we go to bed together every night" "And when ever either one of us needs each other in between" "Doe's that sound like a good plan to you my wonderful lover and soul mate?"

"Oh yes my wonderful Joanie" "It's the best plan I have ever heard in my life" "And I promise you I will keep those promises to you my Angel"

"Well then, how about if you start on that right now now ok" "I'm surprised you haven't gotten my clothes off of me yet"

"Ah, that I am about to take care of my dear Joanie" "Arms up" "Ah yes" "There they are" "All mine" "Oh how I love your breasts my sweet Joanie"

"Well, their all yours" "To do as you wish with them my wonderful Doctor" "You know I love it when you take them and work magic on them"

"Oh yes" "Well allow me to finish undressing you so I can get to doing that magic on them" "Alright now, down with your very short, shorts" "Ahh yes" "Oh my" "The other part of this beautiful body that I love to work magic on" "My beautiful Joanie" "On the bed" "Now, while I get undressed for you"

"Mmm, yes, no problem there" "I love to watch you undress" "Especially when you get to your wonderful ah, "Package" "That's all mine to love" "Ah ya" "There we go" "Oh my" "John, I swear" "Every time I see it" "It's a little bit bigger"

"Haha, ok" "If you say so" "Now let me work my magic on these alright"-_Trapper took Her breast in His mouth and gently suckled on it and took as much as He could while he brought Her nipple to it's hardned place, and then went to the next one and did the same, while Joanie was arching Her chest to give him more and letting out moans of pleasure with it-_

"Oh John" "Your so wonderful" "Oh my" "Oh yes"-_Trapper then went down to Her thighs and kissed them and to Her legs and kissed them, and then opened them and kissed the insides of them, and then went to Her mound and kissed it, and once again drove Joanie crazy, He then opened Her Vaginal area and kissed it with His tongue a bit inside of Her, and then a bit farther,-_"Oh my gosh" "Oh John" "Oh Oh" "Oh John" "Please I need you inside me now " "Please John"

""Alright my angel" "I shall go inside you now" "Ok ready?"

"Oh yes" "Go ahead" "I'm ready for you my wonderful Man"-_And Trapper entered Her a bit at a time, as He knew His size, and that He had to go in slowly as not to hurt Her-_"John, you can go in all the way now ok" "Please, I am very used to your size now" "And I love it" "You feel so good inside of me"

"Haha, Alright my Darling" "If your sure" -_And He did, He gave one big thrust and Joanie gave out one big _"Ohhhh" _He was in all the way, and both of them moved with each others rythem as they held each other tight and Joanie put Her legs around trapper's back-_"Oh Joanie" "I love you so" "Oh this is so good" "Oh yes" "Oh you are a wonderful lover"

"And you also my wonderful John" "You feel so wonderful" "Oh my" "Oh oh" "Oh yes" "Oh John" "Ohhh"

"Oh Joanie" "That was so wonderful" "I believe we get better each time" "Don't you think?"

"Oh you are the Man" "No other like you" "And we only get better because we do it so wonderful together"

"Yes we do" "Oh, I can't wait for our wedding night" "I have ah" "Some real surprises I have been saving for that occasion"

"Oh you have, have you?" "Well, don't think I haven't saved a few things for our wedding night also"

"Oh, well then" "I guess we will just have to surprise each other then won't we?"

"Yes, we will"

****July 3rd****

_It was the morning to go and pick up all of Joanie's family from the airport, the one's that lived in seattle anyway, Carolyn was arriving from Eureka, California early afternoon by car, as was Brother Harry from Oregon, Kyle was coming in, in the morning of the wedding, Mom and Diane and carolyn and Kathy were staying at trapper and Joanie's and the rest were staying at the Hotel, of course Kyle was staying at trapper and Joanie's also, and the girl's couldn't wait to see Him, they did miss Him._

"John, we have to get going now ok" "I don't want to be late"

"Ok my Darling, let's go"

_When they arrived at the airport they had 15 minutes to spare, the plane was circling the airport ready to land, Joanie and trapper were rushing to the arrival terminal just as the passengers were starting to come down the walk way, Joanie was so excited, trapper was having fun watching Her so excited._

"John, can you see them yet?"

"Haha, no not yet my darling" "Oh I think I see your Mom" "Yes, there She is"

"Oh yes" "it's Her" "Mom, over here" "Oh, there's Diane and Kathy also" "Hi, over here"

"Hi Joanie" "Hi John" "Oh it's good to see you" "And on such a wonderful occasion" said Mom

"Hi Joanie" "HI John" "Oh my goodness" "You just get handsomer every time I see you" Replied Diane

"Oh well, thank you for that"

"Ah, hang on there Sis" "He's mine" "Hand's off ok"

"Oh Joanie" "You never did want to share"-_Everyone laughed-_

"Where is Kathy?" Asked Joanie

"She was right behind me" "Oh here She comes" "Holding a Baby" "Wouldn't you know it" "She must be helping a Lady with 2 Children that were sitting behind us"

"Hi Joanie" "Hi John" "Ok Mam, here's your Baby" "Good luck to you alright" "Oh Hi" "She just needed some help getting the kids off the plane" "So, here we are together again" "Only this time you two are finally getting married tomorrow" "What a wonderful thing"

"Oh we think so" "We better go get your luggage before they send it around again"

"Yes, you Ladies go ahead" "I'll go and get the car and bring it around to pick you up and your luggage ok"

"Ok John" "See you there"

"Mom, we all have to go out to the Beach and decorate the tents that have been set up" "Gloria and Gonzo and Ernie ,Jackpot, Stanley, EJ, J.T. And a few more will be there around 3:00 "Do you want to come out there with us?"

"Oh, how lovely" "Of course I will Darling" " It might be lot's of fun" "Ah, by the way" "Where's John going to tonight" "You do know that He is not allowed to be with you until tomorrow when you walk out to Him?"

"Yes Mom, I know"

"I believe Gonzo has that all taken care of" "At least that's what Gloria told me" "However, I think both of them failed to tell John about it"

"Ah, tell me what?"

"Oh John, you're here"

"Yes, I'm here" "Tell me about what Joanie?"

"Oh nothing" "You'll find out" "But not from me" "However, it will make me very unhappy when it happens"

"Oh well perhaps you should tell me about it" "So that way I can do some thing about it, ah before it happens" "After all, I wouldn't want my fiancee upset or unhappy the night before our wedding"

"Cleaver John" "It's not going to work however"

"Oh, alright then" "Don't say I didn't try to help"

"Oh, far be it for me to say any thing like that"

"Ah Joanie, My Darling" "Let's just stop here ok?"

"Yes alright" "Can't win huh?"

"Joanie"-_Trapper looked at Her with His side smile and brow up and kissed Her, she looked at Him with Her little shyesh grin-_"Ok every one" "In the car, let's go"

Out at the Beach-

"Ok look John" "Every one is already here" "Mom, come on" "Let's go ok"

"Ok Honey" "Just give me time" "Oh this is going to be a real nice place for your wedding honey"

"Ya Mom" "We thought so also"

"Ok Ladies" "Ready to go?"

"Lead the way my handsome Doctor"

"Hi guys" "We all started without you" "how is it so far Joanie?"

"Wonderful Gloria" "Has Gonzo brought all of the things the Band wanted?"

"Gonzo has been up since 6:00 getting every thing together with Jackpot" "Aren't they doing a wonderful job?" "And they even have the carpet to lay down for us to walk down"

"Oh wonderful" "Ah gloria, has Gonzo talked to John about tonight yet?"

"He's going to any minute" "I think Him and Jackpot are taking Him to a Hotel room tonight" "They already have His Tux and clothes there"

"Oh alright" "You do know it is going to upset me to have John away from me tonight?"

"Yes, we know that" "Oh Joanie, you and trapper are so wonderfuil together" "Your going to be so happy together"

"Thank you Gloria" "I have waited 30 years for this" "And it's my dream come true"

"Do you know where your going on your Honeymoon yet?"

"Yes, Hawaii" "I've always dreamed of going there" "And now I'm going with the most wonderful Man in the world"

"Yes, I have to agree with you there Joanie" said Ernie, "He's a pretty wonderful guy"

"Hey Ladies" "Who wants to go in the water with me?" "I think our part is all done" said Ernie

"Hey I'm game game if you are Joanie" said gloria

"Ok, let's go"-_Trapper and the other Guys were off in another tent doing other things for the wedding, and didn't know that the Ladies had all gone down to the water,-_"Oh we forgot to tell the Guy's where we went" "Oh well, they'll find us I guess" "Come on, let's go in" said Joanie-_And they went in and hit the big wave, and swam up into it, when they came back out of the wave and swam back in, they saw the guys walking out to them with trapper in the lead-_"Oh look who's coming out to me?" said Joanie

"Well looks like they found us" replied ernie

"Hey, What do you say" "We make it extra hard for them, and catch the next wave ok" said Joanie

"Joanie, your evil" said Gloria "But your so much fun" "Let's do it"-_And the Ladies went back into the next wave, as trapper watched and knew Joanie saw Him, and also knew She was playing a game with Him, The Ladies swam into the wave and back with the next one, Trapper was waiting for them on the shore with the other guys,_-

"Joanie, I think you have had it now" "No getting away this time" said Ernie

"Yes, looks that way huh" "At least I gave Him a run for His money"

"Oh Joanie" "You are so bad" said Gloria

"Well my darling Bride to Be" "Did you have a good time?" Running from me"

"Running from you?" "Wy John McIntyre" "Why would I run from you?" "The Man I am going to marry in 24 hours"

"Well I don't know Joanie McNab" "Why would you be running from me?"-_Trapper was smiling at Her and stepping towards Her after every word, as She was smiling at Him with Her sexy smile for Him, Trapper was looking at Joanie with very lustrus eye's because of Her swim suit She had on, it was red in color the bottom part was to Her hips with the middle part crossing at Her navel and going up to a V shape at Her breasts with the strap over her neck and bare back, and of course Joanie had eyes only for trapper as Her eyes took Her to His speedo, red in color, with yes, His wonderful package between those wonderful legs showed Her what She had to look forward to for the rest of Her life-_

"Oh my wonderful John" "I could never run from you, and ah, that, wonderful, picture perfect, speedo of yours" "And mostly what is in it"

"Oh is that right?"

"Oh yes" "That's very right" "Now, would you care to go for a swim with me?"

"I would love to go for a swim with you"

"Ok, Let's go"-_Trapper and Joanie swam into the next wave together and stayed in for quite awhile until Joanie began feeling tired and trapper insisted they get out, it was time to go home, and time for trapper to get His things together and go to the Hotel with Gonzo and Jackpot for the night, and not see Joanie until their wedding tomorrow afternoon-_

"Well, Joanie, I guess this is it until tomorrow afternoon when we say I do to each other" "I will miss you very much tonight"

"And I you" "I will miss you John" "I will miss your loving arms around me when I sleep" "And our wonderful sex before we go to sleep"

"Oh don't you worry my darling loving Joanie" "We will make up for tonight, tomorrow night" "All night" "Doe's that sound alright to you my Dear Joanie?"

"That sounds wonderful my wonderful John"

"Ah Trap" "Are you ready?" "Time to go" Replied Gonzo

"Yes, I guess I am" "Goodnight My darling" "See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight John" "See you tomorrow" "I love you"

JULY 4TH ****THE WEDDING*****

"Joanie, were all here" "Where are you?" Asked Ernie

"Mom is upstairs" said Chelsea, "She is nervous "

"Oh well that is to be expected Chelsea" "It's Her wedding day" "Every Brides is like this on their wedding Day"

"Really?" "You mean I'm going to be this crazy the day I get married?"

"Haha, yes Chelsea" "I'm afraid so"

"Hi everyone"

"Oh hello Joanie" "We hear you are nervous this morning"

"Oh my goodness yes" "I think I have every thing ready to take with us to our tent where we are dressing"

"Our hair appointments are at 11:00, so we don't have much more time" "And Kyle is suppose to be coming in this morning some time" "See why I am so nervous"

"Joanie, settle down" "You have us now" "Is Elizabeth getting ready?" Said Gloria

"Yes, She is" "She is helping to bring all the dresses down now"

"Do you want us to help?"

"Maybe to get them out to the car" "But after our hair appointments ok" "Girls come on" "We need to go now" "It's time to go and get our hair done"-_All the Ladies went to get their hair done at 11:00 until 1:00, Joanie's hair was beautiful, it was done up on top of Her head and streamed down the back with curls and little curls on the side with tiny white roses all through it, She choose that instead of a head piece-_

_Joanie and the Ladies had all made it to the Beach and to their tent where they were to get dressed and wait for the wedding ceremony to start, Trapper and the Guys were on their way to the Beach and all ready in their Tux's including Kyle who was also a groomsman to be with Elizabeth in the line, Diane, Carolyn, Kathy, and Martha were all in the wedding also, and Mom was Giving Joanie to trapper, as Her Father was already gone, Joanie's other Brothers had finally made it to the Beach, Lyle, who was a Minister, and She had asked Him to marry them, He lived in L.A. as well as Larry, and David and Gary, who lived in San Diego _, And trapper had yet to meet them, which would happen when He got to the Beach,

"Joanie, your dress is so beautiful" "And you made all of these?" Asked Kathy

"Yes, I did" "And thank you"-_Joanie's dress was a long satin gown fit to Her shape with a slit up the right front leg to the middle of Her leg, and the top was a V neck with a slim strap around Her neck, it had satin buttons going down the back starting in the middle of Her back, and a bunched up satin ribbon going down Her dress in back to give it fulness, She designed it, and She had a satin belt on the waist closing at the ribbon in back, Her brides maids had red dresses that were 3/4 length _, and a cover up over them, Trapper and His Groomsmen had red carnations and red handkerchief in the pocket as well as red tie's-

_1:30: Guests have arrived and taken their seats, under the big tent, Trapper and His groomsmen Gonzo being His best man have all taken their places by the arch, after meeting Joanie's Brother's, They were all very impressed with Trapper, Harry had told them that their Sister was in good hands, not to worry, Trapper is looking so very Handsome and so very happy and proud that He is finally getting married to the women He knew He should have married over 30 years ago, He is making both their dreams come true today,_

_The music started, it is now 1:55, and all the Ladies are lined up to walk down that long carpet from their dressing tent to the big Wedding Tent by the Beach, and trapper was now getting nervous,_

"Calm down Trap" "Your about to marry your love of your life" said Gonzo

"Oh yes, I know" "I'm just ah, well you know?"

"Ya, I know" "Do you have your vow's ready?"

"Oh yes right here" "By my heart"-_The wedding music started and everyone stood up-_

"Well, here we go Trap"

"Yes, here we go"

"Are you ready Joanie?" Asked Mom

"Yes, I have waited 30 years for this" "I'm ready"

_Diane started down the red carpet, Joanie's Bridesmaid, then Kathy, then carolyn, then Martha, then Ernie, , and then Elizabeth, and chelsea was in front of Joanie with the rose peddels to throw in front of Her, The Ladies all took their places across from the guys, and then it was Joanie to come down the red carpet, the wedding March started and everyone turned to see Her walk in with Her Mom with Chelsea in front of Her, when She came around the corner into the wedding tent , trapper lost His breath, and said _"Oh My, She is beautiful" _in a low voice, Gonzo looked at Him, _"Yes, She is" _as She came down the Isle Her eye's locked on trapper's and His on Her's and never left, except when trapper looked at Her from top-to-bottom, and became very aroused, She finally got to Him and Lyle asked-_

"Who gives this Women to be wed to this Man?"

"I do" "Her Mother"

"Please join them together"-_Trapper stepped forward under the arch and took Joanie's hand and they both smiled in passion to each other-_

_"_John and Joanie have chosen to say their own vow's to each other" "So in honour of that, John you may say your vow's to Joanie"

"Joanie My Angel, My life, My joy, My Love, It has taken us 30 years to get this alter, My friends say I am a bit slow at doing things at times, how ever, I stand here today to take you as my Wife in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, no matter what life my bring us in the future my loving Joanie, I will be here for you, I will pick you up when you fall, I will hold you when your weak and feeling down, I will give you my shoulder to cry on, and my arm's to always hold you and comfort you when you just need a friend , I will be there for you in the morning light and in the evening dark, it is because of your love Joanie McNabb that I stand here before you and with you today and give you my hand in marriage, I love you with all my heart"

"Joanie, you may say your vow's to John"

"John, I love you so very, very much, I have waited 30 long years for this day to come" "And you John McIntyre I will Love and cherish, in sickness and in health for richer and poorer, you are my rock the I stand on, My best friend, I will need to cry on your shoulder many times, and you will need to hold me in your arm's every minute of the day that we are together, it is your loving arm's that keeps me from falling apart, I will comfort you and hold you when you just need a friend to love you and talk to, I will be there when you come home at night after a long day at work and give you all my love and support that you may need, it is because of you John McIntyre that I stand here today with you and give you my hand in marriage, I love you with all my heart"

"Having said these vow's to each other" "Do you John McIntyre take Joanie McNabb to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I most certainly do"-_Everyone laughed-_

"You may place the ring on Her finger"-_Gonzo handed Trapper the ring and He put it on Joanie's finger-_

"Do you Joanie McNabb take John McIntyre to be your Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"Yes, I defiantly do"_-Everyone laughed again-_

"You may place the ring on His finger"-_Diane handed the ring to Her and She put it on His finger-_

"John and Joanie, with the power that is invested in me, I now pronounce you"

"**Man and Wife"**

"You may kiss the Bride"-_And boy did they, John wouldn't quit-_"Ladies and Gentleman, I now give you , ** "Mr. And Mrs. John McIntyre"**

_Every one clapped and started throwing rice and confetti as they started walking out down the red carpet with the Bridal Party behind them over to the reception tent, after John and Joanie signed their marriage certificate and Diane and Gonzo signed as witnesses, the reception and dance had started, at 10:00,at dark, the fireworks had started out on the Beach, Joanie wanted them, and John made sure She got them, they were spectacular, the fourth of July celebration to it's fullest, A marriage made in Heaven and the fireworks to go with it._

"Joanie my Angel" "Are you happy?"

"John, I am the happiest Women alive right now" "Thank you so much for all of this"

"Anything for you my wonderful wife"

"Oh that sounds so wonderful" "I'm Mrs. John McIntyre finally"

"Yes, finally" "And you should have been 30 years ago" "And ah, one more thing my beautiful wife" "This dress, "Oh my" "This dress" "Ah huh, it ah, well let's just say" "It takes my breath away" "Did you make it?"

"Yes, I did" "Just for you"

"Ah yes" "I imagine you did" "I can hardly wait until we get to our Hotel room" "You my Angel" "Have had it"

"Promise?"

"Oh yes" "I promise" "I am going to give you a night of love like you have never experienced before" "And I hope you will never forget"

"Oh John" "Well then" "I guess since it is my wedding night and I have waited 30 years for this" "I am free to do what I have been dreaming and fantasying about doing to you" "Now aren't I?"

"Oh well, I suppose you are" "My very beautiful and very surprising wife"

"Oh yes, I can hardly wait"

_The dance had started and the first dance was only for Trapper and Joanie, and the song was their favourite song from 20 years ago , and one that Joanie played and sang quite often it was "unchained Melody_",_ Joanie layed Her head on Trappers shoulder as they danced close together with their eye's were closed, everyones eyes were on them, and thoughts of how they were so much in love with each other and it was finally their time for happiness together that they so deserved after all this time._

""Oh , I am so happy for them" said Mom

"Yes, It's about time this day came" "They are so much in love" said Ernie

"Trapper deserves all of the happiness that Joanie is going to give Him" Replied Gonzo "They make a perfect couple" "Did you hear what Trapper is going to do for Joanie?"

"No Gonzo, What?" Said Gloria

"After their Honeymoon He's going to take Her out to look at 2 different properties on the out skirts of the City" "More country like" "And the one She likes He's going to buy it" "One already has a house on it and buildings" "I guess according to trapper it's a more on the lines of a Ranch" "And the house is out of this world" "With the stairway going up on both sides of the entrance way" "He's pretty sure She's going to pick that one" "It even has a white picket fence around the house"

"Wow, is that Her wedding gift?" asked Gloria

"Yep, guess so" "Ah, dance is over" " Now it's my turn to dance with the Bride"

"Good luck with that Gonzo"

"Ah my I have the next dance with your beautiful wife my friend?"

"As long as you give Her back real soon"-_The dance lasted until 12:00 A. M. And then it was time for Joanie to throw Her bouquet, She turned around and then threw it out to the crowed-_

"Who got it?"

"Gloria"

"Way to go Gloria" "Who ya marrying?" Asked Stanely

"Ok Guy's" "Your turn" "Line up" "Joanie's taking Her garter off now" "All of you except John"-_He smiled-Joanie put Her leg on a chair and Her dress came open even more from the slit in the front to the middle of Her leg, Trapper wasn't looking to happy about all the guys seeing Her leg much higher than they already had, She took off Her garter and turned around and threw it-_"Who got it?"

"Gonzo"

"Oh well there you go" "Gloria and Gonzo" "A perfect match" said Trapper

"John, quit match making" said Joanie

"Oh I'm sorry" "Is that what I was doing?"

"You know exactly what you were doing Doctor McIntyre"

"Ok everyone" "This is the final Dance" "And then John and Joanie are off on their Honeymoon for 2 weeks in Hawaii" "So pick your partner and after the dance the happy couple will line up and you can all say your best wishes to them and kiss the Bride" "Last chance guy's" "Ok here we go"

12:35 A. M.

_The dance was over and the best wishes and goodbye's and kisses for Joanie and John were over, and the newly weds were off to the Hotel for their wedding Night and no one knew where they were going, Joanie's Mom was staying at the house with the Girl's until they got back from Hawaii, and the rest of the family was heading home tomorrow,_

_As it turned out trapper had booked the penthouse at the Hyatt for their wedding Night and it was all done up with the traditional wedding night Items that was needed for a wonderful night and of course, a few more that John had ordered just for their pleasure and some for their pleasure of love making._

"Alright My Angel" "Are you ready to go to our Wedding Night chambers?" "And show our love to each other in our own each way of ours for the night"

"Oh yes, you have no Idea how ready I am my wonderful Husband" "Let's go"

_And they were off to their wedding night of love and passion they arrived at the Hyatt and the front desk had their key cards already for them, Joanie had no Idea they had the Honeymoon penthouse suit, when they took their private elevator up the doors opened right into the suit and Joanie nearly fell off Her feet at the sight of it._

"Oh my John" "This is ours?" "You have to be kidding me?" "Oh my, look at that Jacuzzi tub, it's red, and heart shaped" "And the bed it's larger than a king size and also heart shaped" "A living room with candles all over the place" "How did our luggage get here?"

"I had it brought over from the house" "You thought we were going home tonight didn't you?"

"Well, yes I did" "I thought we were leaving in the morning on our honeymoon"

"Haha, yes you thought" "However, I told you our wedding night was going to be very special and one we will both not soon forget" "Our flight doesn't leave until 1:30 tomorrow afternoon" "And until then my beautiful, wonderful singing Angel" "You are all mine and I am all yours to do as we want with until then" "So why don't we get started alright" "Would you like to try out that nice inviting jucuzzi first, or that big heart shaped bed?" "Either way, I am going to start making my love to you as you have never seen me do"

"And I on you" "Don't forget that my loving Husband" "Why don't you get the water in that hug thing?" "While I trey to get out of this dress ok"

"Can I help you with any part of it?"

"Well yes" "Maybe the buttons in back"

"My pleasure" "Oh, there's quite a few isn't there?"

"Yes, there is" "Makes it harder for you to get into"-_Joanie just smiled at Him and chuckled and He at Her-_

"Oh so this is the way it's going to be is it?" "Making it tough for me to get your clothes off now that were married"

"Well, after all my Husband" "I'm not a loose women any more"

"Oh, and your telling me you were one all the time we were going together and engaged to each other?"

"Umm, you'll never know" "I have you now, and that question deserves a slap on your face from me" "However, since I know your temper, and it is our wedding night, I'll just slap your arm" "I told you my dear Husband, you are the first Man I have been with since my divorce from that poor excuse of a Husband and father" "You know how much pain I was in when we first made love" "And why I was in pain" "What are you sitting there for, and with that look on your face?" "John McIntyre answer me"

"Haha, oh your so beautiful when your all riled up" "That look on your face should have been captured on camera" "And yes, I know I am the first one since your divorce" "You are my first since Melanie" "And that has been 7 years now" "Oh there was a few times in between, with Her, heck, there was even a Baby scare there once" "Turns out it was some thing else that required surgery"

"John, you said a Baby scare" "Doe's that mean you don't want any more Children?" "Period"

"Oh Joanie, I know what your thinking" "I would love to have a child with you"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" "But not right now" "Can we at least just have each other for the first year of our marriage" "And then we'll talk again about this Baby that you so desperately want to give me, ok?"

"Ok John ,Fair enough" "I was just afraid that the way you talked about Melanie possibly being pregnant, that your mind was made up to no more period"

"Ah no, just with Her" "Our divorce was for a reason" "And that Baby was a very, very bad Idea for us" "And enough said about my x-Wife" "Now my new wife" "Who do you intend on giving all your attention to from this day forward?" "Now, let's get this dress off you so that I can see that beautiful body of yours ok"

"Yes let's" "Can I undress you after you undress me?"

"Of course you can" "I would love for you to" "Can you ah, step out of this ;ovely dress my Angel?" "And then I can finish unwrapping my wedding gift"

"Oh, so that's what I am, am I?"

"Oh yes, and much-much-more than that" "Oh Joanie, your body, it's so beautiful, so perfect, so mine" "And now it's mine when ever I want it" "Oh Joanie, I must have been out of my mind 20 years ago when I didn't go back for you" "Circumstances" "Why did we let that stand in our way of happiness Joanie?"

"John, I wish I had an answer for that for you" "But I don't" "I was also out of my mind for not going back after you John" "And the circumstances" "And why we lwt them stand in our way" "We could have had 20 years of love between us by now and our Children could have been ours together" "Emagine the beautiful Children we could produce Ha?"

"Oh yes, and speaking of Babies" "Have you been taking your birth control pills on a regular basis?"

"Yes, my wonderful Husband" "I have, now, can we just finish undressing each other so we can get in that wonderful Jacuzzi tub together?" "And maybe start on that new life together as Husband and Wife" "And get on with our wonderful undiscribable ways of the way we are both going to make love to each other"

"Oh yes, absolutely My very smart, and very surprising wife"

"Oh John, this is so wonderful" "Oh my goodness"

"Come over here my Angel" "So I can hold you in my arm's and let these bubbles float around us" "As I begin to make my love moves on your beautiful perfect body"

"Well, since you put it that way my wonderful Husband" "I am all yours" "Please begin your wonderful love moves on me"

"Not a problem my Angel" "Not a problem at all" "Just let me start with this alright"

_Trapper took Joanie in His arm's and started kissing Her very passionatly, He opened Her mouth with His tongue and entered Her mouth as She welcomed His warm soothing tongue in mouth and She returned Her's in His, as they both held each other tight with their arm's around each others shoulders and chest to chest, and felt the love and passion for each other all over again, and even more than before._

_Trapper pulled Her on His lap and started to caress and rubbing Her bottom as She felt His hardening of His wonderful Manhood by Her legs, He then took Her and lifted Her onto His fully erected Member now and slowly let Her down on it as She arched Her back in complete surrender to His every move on Her, Her moans of delight and total passionate pleasure came out from Her wonderful lips as Trapper moved inside Her slowely and steady as to give Joanie all Her pleasure of Him that She had asked for,_ _Trapper_ _went to her breasts that were ripe with Her nipples hardened and fully rounded as Trapper caressed them and then sucked on them bringing Joanie even more to a fully wonderful passionate love for her wonderful Man that was taking Her to Her climax along with His, Trapper was now starting to pump faster inside Joanie and She was coming to Her climax as was Trapper,_

"Oh John" "Oh my" "Ohh, Ohh, Ahh Oh Yes" "Oh My goodness" "Oh John"

"Oh Yes Joanie" "I love you so much" "Oh yes" "Oh my Wife" "I'm so sorry, I can't hold back any longer my Dear sweet Joanie"

"Oh John" "Oh my" "Let it go my love" "I'm ready" "Oh yes I am so ready" "O John" "Ahh Oh John"

_And they both came together in the jucuzzi _

_Trapper went to Her breasts that were ripe with Her nipples hardened and fully rounded as Trapper caressed them and then suckled on them bringing Joanie even more to a fully wonderful passionate love for Her wonderful Man that was taking to climax along with His, Trapper was now starting to pump faster inside Joanie and She was coming to Her climax as was Trapper._

_"_Oh John" "Oh my" "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, "Oh yes" "Oh my goodness" "Oh Oh John"

"Oh yes Joanie" "I love you so much" "Oh yes" "Oh my wife" "I'm sorry, I can't hold back any longer my Dear sweet Joanie"

"Oh John" "Oh my" "Let it go my Love" "I'm ready" "Oh yes" "I'm so ready" "Oh John" "Ohhh"-_And they both came together in the Jacuzzi tub-_

"Oh my Dear Angel" "You are a women of great wonder" "And oh how I love you my wonderful wife"

"John McIntyre" "You are the most wonderful Man that God ever put on this earth" "And the best lover in the universe " "I am sure of that"

"Well I don't know about that" "However, I do know that I am going to love you more and more each day" "With my ah, Manhood" "And my heart and soul, effection, devotion, lot's of Doctor's advise"

"Haha, oh John" "You're my hero" "I love you" "Oh my wonderful Man"

"Ah, do you think maybe should get out of here my sweet angel?" "The water is cold" "And I don't want you to get a cold"

"Alright, I can't wait to get to bed with you" "I still have some moves to make on you my Husband"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really"

_Trapper and Joanie were out of the tub and She put Her gown She bought for Her wedding night on, It was pure white satin, long with a V neck line and slim straps over the shoulders, the front had a slit up the right side at the front of Her leg up to Her thigh,_ _Trapper was mesmerized when She came out of the dressing room, with Her hair all down over Her shoulders, Trapper had His silk short robe on, His Red one, Joanie had bought it for Him before She left Seattle._

_"_Oh Joanie" "You my Dear wife" "You are never going to stop amazing me are you?"

"It's my wedding night my Husband" "It's the night to amaze you isn't it?"

"Well, you certainly have done that" "That gown, Oh Joanie" "You are so beautiful" "Come here to me" "Let me hold you close" "And love you"

"With pleasure my Husband" "And it's my turn to love you this time my Husband" "When ever you want to go to bed" "Just let me know"

"Alright, you have just been given your notice Mrs. McIntyre" "Were going to bed, NOW, for the rest of the night"

_Trapper picked Joanie up and carried Her into the bedroom where the bed was a king size and it was draped with sheer curtains all around it and there was mirrors on the ceiling and all over the walls_

"Oh John, look at this room" "Have you ever seen any thing like it before?" "Oh my goodness, we can see every move we make when were making love" "Ah, Wow John" "Your loving this aren't you?"

"Oh yes, very much" "I am really going to enjoy looking at your moves on me that you said you had for me tonight" "Ah, I believe the exact words were, you have some of your own love moves that you have saved up just for our wedding night" "Am I right?"

"My,My, you do have a very good memory don't you my wonderful handsome personal physician" "And more awesome and intelligent Husband" "And ah, yes you are exactly right, those are my exact words"

"Well then, now that we have all the flattery taken care of" "Why don't we start by taking all of these pillows off this very big bed and pull back these blankets and slip into these sheets and you get started on those moves on me that you have been saving up" "How doe's that sound my beautiful sexy loving wife?"

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful my Husband" "Let me help you throw these things off alright" "Oh my Dear John, look white satin sheets" "Oh this is so wonderful" "Oh come on my Husband, drop the robe" "Here I'll even help you with it" _Joanie untied His belt and His robe fell open–_"Oh my John" "And there it is" "And it's all mine"

"Haha, alright my beautiful wife" "Yes, it is all yours" "And I can't wait for you yo get started on it"

"Alright then my Husband, lay down and I will get started ok"

_Joanie lifted Her gown to where it just showed a bit of Her blond area between Her legs where the slit was in Her gown,just enough that She watched Him grow harder as He took in a deep breath_

"Oh my lover, I have your attention I see"

"Oh ho yes" "You do have that my sexy women"

_Joanie started by taking Him and with Her opening His mouth with Her tongue went in and He return with tongue kissed Her in return and the passion between them was starting, Joanie then went to His chest and found His nipples through His thick dark curly hair, and She began to nibble on them and they grew hard as She kissed them and sucked them and Her hands still rubbing through His chest hair, then She continued down to His stomach_ and with Her satin gown on it made Trapper feel so good with it rubbing on His skin, Joanie was kissing all over _His stomach and then She ran into it, __**Trappers finest**__, His fully erected phallus in all it's glory, as She took it in her hands and marveled at it, She moved Her hands down the shaft and back up again , and then, she put her lips over the tip of his shaft and licked it all around , trapper was in Heaven as He was watching Her in the mirrors up above Him and getting even more pleasure out of seeing Her making Him feel very pleasured,_

"Oh Joanie" "You are so wonderful"

_She took more of Him into Her mouth , and with Her tongue She licked it up and down as She took more in as much as She could and sucked as hard as She could, and trapper was going out of His mind with the most wonderful pleasure that His new wife could ever hope to give Him, while She was doing this She took His swelled scrotum into Her hands and massaged them gently , as She knew they _were very sensitive, when Joanie _felt some of trappers juices come to the head she then went up and with her tongue licked around it flicking her tongue around the top and giving Trapper even more of a pleasurable experience _from his wife

"Joanie, Oh Joanie" "Do you have any idea of what you are doing to me my darling wife?" "Oh Joanie"

_Joanie now took off her gown very slowly , as she kneeled in between her Husbands legs with his phallus still fully erect in front of her, and now trapper was really going out of his mind , his wife was sitting in front of him naked with her breast right in front of him , and he wanted so much to just take them and caress them and suck on them , they were so perfect and round and as Joanie always told him , they were so very overly full in size , Joanie was however not finished with him as of yet and she continued to lean down and take his still fully erect phallus and placed it in between her breasts and told Trapper to start moving his phallus in between her breasts, he was totally _shocked ,

"John please, do as I ask" "I promise you will be fully delighted" "It will feel wonderful for both of us"

"Alright my Angel" "You do amaze me"

_Trapper did as his wife asked, and he again was taken to pleasure he had never known, when she thought or could feel that he was starting to come to the point of his seed rise to be let out onto her breast, she stopped him,_

"Now my Dear Husband" "I am going to let you enjoy my most private parts of my body while I finish letting you come to your climax in my mouth" "How does that sound?"

"Wow, you do have your own special moves don't you my wonderful Joanie?" "By all means, I'd love nothing more than to enjoy your most private parts of your body"

"Alright then, here we go"

_Joanie turned around and kneeled over trapper with one knee on each side of Him giving Him the full view and access to Her most private parts and she was at his phallus once again , as she rubbed her tongue over the tip of it and then put it in her mouth, a bit at a time, Trapper was starting to enjoy Joanie's most private parts , he opened her vaginal passage and with his tongue he went in as far as he could probing inside her and sucking on her labia ,while she was bringing him to his full climax of spilling his love seed all over her breasts and mouth , he had brought her to her climax as he tasted it all into his mouth,_

"Oh Joanie" "This is truly one amazing night of love" "And you my angelic wife, are the most amazing women"

_Joanie got off of Trapper and turned up to him still with his love seed all over her chest and in her mouth , as she kissed him, opening her mouth over his and letting some of it go into his mouth,then she laid on her back and asked Trapper -_

"John, would you like to rub your love seed all over my breasts and the rest of my body?" "I let you come all over me during your climax"

"Oh, ak ah, well now" "I believe I would" "This is no dought another one of your special moves, that I hope you will never stop doing"

"Did you really like that one John?"

"Oh yes Joanie" "Very much"

"Then consider every thing we have done tonight a part of our maritalbed from this night forward " "I love you so much John"

"Oh, and I love you Joanie, more than you will ever know"

CHAPTER 21

_Trapper and Joanie had a wonderful time in Hawaii for 2 wonderful weeks on their Honeymoon, They spent most of their time relaxing on the beach and swimming the waves , and the other percent of their time shopping and making love in the middle of the afternoon, early evening, after Dinner, on their suite terrace, –which was totally private—their love for each other had grown stronger for each other every day and night, and they didn't want this to end , how how ever knew they had to get back to San Francisco and to their every day lives and the children , and Trapper still had that wedding gift to show Joanie and big plans to make for their new living quarters,_

_Their plane landed at 2:30 P.M. Sunday afternoon, Mom , Chelsea, and Elizabeth were there to pick them up,_

"Hi Mom" "Hi Dad" "How was Hawaii?" asked Elizabeth

"Hi you" "Hawaii was great" "Where is your Grandmother?"

"She's waiting in the car" "Were in the 15 min. pick up zone" "Chelsea's with us" "Mom your brown"

"What?"

"Ah Darling, I believe she means your beautiful tan you have"

"Oh that"

"You guys have been getting a lot of gifts and cards and packages" "Grandma has been putting them on your bed " "And then there's all gifts and cards from the wedding that we brought home with us " "You have to open all of them right away ok Mom, Dad"

"Woo slow down here Liz" "Were not even home yet ok"

"Haha, I think after your Mom has a bit of rest and we get unpacked then we can at least start on them any way" "How does that sound?"

"Alright sounds good" "Our car is right over here"

"Ok Ok" "I guess we should get started on those gifts if we expect to use our bed tonight my lovely wife"

"Yes I suppose so" "Let's go"

"Oh these are all so lovely aren't they John?"

"Yes, seems you my Darling have a lot of writing to do" "Thank you cards must be given out"

"Oh, and why do's that have to be all me to take care of that my sexy Husband?"

"Ah ha, I know what your trying to do" "Your trying to use your words and sexy body to get me to do all of this"

"Oh John, now would I do that?"

"Ah yes, you would" "How about if we do it together one evening when we both have time alright?"

"Or, you know I can work wonders with my computer" "All you have to do is give me your signature and they will all be done in an hour"

"I knew I married you for a reason" "Your brains" "And how you work magic on that confusing machine back there"

"Oh is that all you married me for" "My talents"

"Now you know better than that" "Come here" "Let me show you why I married you"

_****Monday Morning****_

"Mmmm, John are you awake?"

"Haha, yes my beautiful wife" "I'm awake"

"What time is it?"

"It's a almost time for us to get up"

"John, why do you want to get up so early this morning?" "What is going on?"

"I told you Joanie" "I have yet to give you your wedding gift" "And I need you with me to do that"

"Oh, you are one mysterious Man John McIntyre" "So if I go with you, you will let me sleep in tomorrow morning?"

"Haha, well let's just say that ah" "That will be entirely up to you my dear wife" "After you see your wedding gift"

"Oh, now you have really got my attention my Husband" "I will get up with you"

"Thought you might"

CHAPTER 22

****The Wedding Gift****

John and Joanie got on the freeway and drove about 20 miles outside of San Francisco to the country side of Pacific Ocean, then he turned right, down a long drive way with a white picket fence , the drive way was winding and there were horses out in the fields , around the corner about 2 miles down, there it was, **The House**, it was more like a mansion and the yard was filled with flowers and shrubs and it was just like a park lawn , there was a car in the drive way in front of the house,

"John, this is a gorgeous place" "Who lives here?"

"Oh, just wait, and we'll see ok"

"Oh alright"

"Come on my Angel" "Let's go in ok"

"Oh ok"—_Trapper went around and opened her door for her, he knocked on the door ,and a women opened it , she was a business women—_

"Hello Dr. McIntyre, you made it"

"Yes we did" "Ah, this is my wife Joanie"

"Hello Joanie" Congratulations on your marriage"

"Thank you" replied Joanie "Ah, what's going on here John?"

"Oh well ah" "Miss Harding here invited us out here to show you our possible new home" "Your wedding Gift my Dear Joanie" "Of course it's up to you if you want to except it or not"

"You have got to be kidding me?" "John, is this for real?" "This place, this whole big house is for me?"

"Well, and me and our Children if you would allow us to join you"—He gave her a dimpled smile—

"Oh John, don't be so silly"

"Joanie, how about letting me show you the rest of the house ok" said Miss harding

"Oh yes let's"

"Oh John, this house is , well it's , it's. wow, John" "This house is ours?"

"I don't know Joanie" "It's up to you" "Is it?"

"Oh well" "John of course" "Of course " "The kitchen, and the stairway it's just as I always wanted and, the rest of the house" "Oh John, this is my wedding gift?"

"Yes Joanie" "Do you want it?"

"Of course I want it" "Of course I do" "Oh John, thank you so much" "Are you ever going to get a wonderful night tonight"

"Ah ok" "I guess the deal is sealed then" "I'll sign these final papers and make arrangments for our move then"

CHAPTER 23

****Back to work****

"Well Joanie, my Darling Angel" "Do you think you can handle being here in this big house by yourself today without me here?"

"Well, I don't know my wonderful Husband" "I do have the girls you know" "And ah, I really haven't finished unpacking every thing yet" "I do have a lot of room to fill up now" "And I have loads of pictures to frame and hang" "And my stories to get back to" "And then of course there's that hour of swimming and sun bathing" "And then the playing tennis with the Girls, and oh yes, I must take care of all those beautiful flowers and shrubs out in that big beautiful yard and-

"Alright Joanie, you can stop now ok" "You have made your point" "You'll do just fine here with out me"

"John, don't worry about me" "I love my new house" "I love you" "I will miss you" "And I know you have a job to go to" "And also know that your job is very demanding one with some times long hours that go with it" "But just remember, I won't sleep with out you by my side in our big beautiful marital bed ok"

"Oh Joanie, you are an Angel" "Alright, but I want you to remember to rest some time through your busy day" "And I'll phone you in between my patients alright"

"Alright John, you have a good day ok" "I love you"

"And I love you"-_trapper gave Joanie a very passionate kiss with tongue in mouth and hugged her close to him with his arms around her waist and shoulders and hers around him, she was still in her night gown , a very short gown—"_Oh Joanie, if I don't go now, I won't be going at all" "Goodbye"

"Goodbye John" "Ah, be sure it's gone down before you get to the Hospital"—_Joanie was looking at his erection ,Trapper just smiled at her, and went to his car, he waved goodbye to her as he was pulling away ,and she waved goodbye to him,and blew him a kiss-_

"Girls, how would you like to go and try out our tennis court?"

"Yah, great Mom" replied Chelsea

"Sure, let's go" replied Elizabeth

"Make sure you put some sun block on so you don't burn ok"

"Ok Mom, where is it?"

"Oh, let me see" "Well ah oh over here" "There you go"

"Mom you put some on also" "Just because your married to a hunk doctor now doesn't mean you don't have to be careful to" said Elizabeth

"Excuse me" "What did you say?" "A hunk Doctor"

"Ya, a hunk Doctor"—_she smiled at her mother and Joanie just had a shocked look on her face and thought to her self—"Oh my goodness, this girl is growing up way to fast, hunk Doctor is it?'-she forgot to put the sunblock on and went out with her daughters to the court, dressed in her tennis shorts and over the breasts top leaving her back and chest exposed to the sun and her hair was up in a pony tail, and it was hot out this day,after an hour Joanie felt like she needed to go in the house and the girls were tired and hot—_

"Oh my back feels so warm" "It must have really been hot out there"

"Mom, did you put your sun block on?"

"Oh no I forgot, why?"

"Because Mom, your back is burnt and so is your arms and your chest" "And you tell us to be careful" "mom, I'm phoning Dad and asking him what to do so you won't blister real bad" "And don't argue with me ok"

"Elizabeth, if you phone him he will only come home and check it himself" "I don't want him to have to leave work just for this" "Besides he is most likely in surgery any way and can't even answer the phone"

"Well I guess we won't know until we phone will we now" –Elizabeth picked up the phone—

"No Elizabeth" "I told you no" "Oh my goodness this is really starting to hurt"

"San Francisco Memorial, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can I talk to my Dad?"

"Who is your Dad?"

"Oh, Dr. McIntyre"

"Oh ok, hang on I'll transfer you"

"Hello, Emergency" "Gloria speaking"

"Hi Gloria, can I speak to my Dad please?"

"Elizabeth is this you?"

"Yes"

"Ok, hang on"

"Dr. McIntyre"

"Dad"

"Elizabeth, what's wrong sweetheart?" "Is every thing alright?"

"Ah no not really Dad"

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" "What has your Mother done now?"

"Boy, do you ever know her"

"Ah yes, I certainly do" "So what's happened?" "Do I need to come home?"

"Maybe, you have to decide about that" "But she is really starting to hurt bad Dad" "And before you ask, I will just tell you" "She went out to play tennis with us and forgot to put sun block on" "This after telling us to put it on" "And her whole back and front above her breasts were exposed as well as her arms" "I phoned you to ask you what we can do to help her stop burning and it hurting"

"Elizabeth we don't have any thing there to put on her to help it" "I'M going to have to come home and bring some thing with me , is she starting to blister yet?"

"Ah, just a minute I'll check"–she went to look at her , she was laying on her tummy on the floor and looked a lot redder—"Dad, she isn't blistered yet" "But a lot redder than she was" "She is sleeping on the floor in the living room with her arms out to the side"

"Ok, I'll leave right away ok" "I'll have to come back however" "I have a surgery at 4:00, see you soon"

"Ok Dad, bye"

"Gonz I have to go home for an hour or so" "Take over for me alright"

"Sure, what did Joanie do now?" –Gonzo smiled at Trapper—

"Don't ask" "However it requires my medical attention" "Elizabeth phoned me, I need to get home and attend to Joanie alright" "Should be backby 4:00 for the surgery"

"Ok Trap, hope every thing is alright"

"So do I"

"Elizabeth honey can you get me a wet cool towel and put it on my back?" "It's really starting to burn very bad and hurt"

"Sure Mom, Dad is on his way home" "He's bringing some thing to put on your back and every where else you are burned"

"Elizabeth I told you not to phone him" "I knew he would come home"

"Sorry Mom, but I didn't want him mad at me because I didn't phone him when he saw you when he got home tonight"–she went to get the cool wet towel and put it on her Mom's back—

"Thank you honey" "Can you take the Lasagna out for supper tonight" "The big one I made, it has to thaw out for 2 hours or more"

"Ok Mom, Oh Dad's home"

"Hi Elizabeth"

"HI Dad" "She's still on the floor" "I put a cool towel on her back " "Is that going to help?"—Trapper had some cream in his hand–

"Yes it will"—He went to Joanie—"Well my Angel" "What have you gone and done to your self now?"

"Oh John, you didn't have to come home" "I told Elizabeth not to phone you"

"Of course you did" "Luckily this time she didn't obey you" "Oh Joanie, what have you done to your self ?" "You really did it this time" "Well ok" "I Have brought some thing that will help you " "It's good you have not blistered" "It will heal fast" "Ok try to hold still ok"—Trapper gently rubbed the cream over her back and shoulders and arm's—"Ok, can you turn over now so I can get your front"

"Ok"

"Just sit up ok" "Oh Joanie, you do know of course that we can not make love with you in this shape"

"Oh John, don't say that" "I'll find a way"

"Oh yes, I truly believe that" "There now, all of this should soak in your skin shotly" "I'm sorry my Dear,but I have to get back to the Hospital" "I have a surgery at 4:00" "But first I need to give you this in case of infection" "So, where do you want it?" "Leg or hip?"

"Oh John, you have to be kidding me?" "Must you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so" "And again before you go to bed" "It's antibiotics for infection" "You can't afford to get any" "Now where do you want it?"

"Oh, in my leg I guess" "And hurry up about it"

"Ok here we go"–He put the needle in her thigh—"Done"

"That hurt" "Do you like hurting me?" "Your always putting needles in me"

"Haha, no my Angel" "I don't like hurting you" "And I'm sorry" "I had to do it" "And I'll have to do it again" "Then I can give you pills ok"

"Ok"

"I have to go now" "Hopefully I'll be home around 7-7:30" "I love you"–He gave her a passionate kiss with tongue in mouth–"Ok I have to go my dear" "You know what happens to me when I kiss you like this" "I'll see you tonight"

"Ok, I love you John"

CHAPTER 24

"Oh well that was a very long surgery that I wasn't figuring on" "Oh it's 8:30, well Gonzo I'm going home to my wife and Daughters and if there is and emergency phone woods ,I have a burned and sore patient at my house I will be attending to for the rest of the night"

"Gotsha Trap" "Say no more, tell Joanie hope she get's better soon"

"Mom, when is Dad going to be home ?" "I need to know when to turn the oven on"—the phone rang–

"Hello"

"Hello my Angel" "How are you doing?"

"John where are you?" "Are you on your way home?"

"Yes I am" "You didn't answer me" "How are you doing?"

"I hurt, and I need you" "Hurry up ok and get home" "Supper is in the oven and I am well done and ready for you"

"Ah , well Mrs. McIntyre we will have to talk about that after I see what kind of shape you are in alright"

"Alright Dr. McIntyre, just hurry up ok"

"I'm almost home" "See you in about 10 minutes ok"—Trapper had just installed a car phone in his car it was some thing new that had just come out , and now living out side of the city he felt he needed it-

"Ok John, I need to go now and screem now ok"

"Ah huh" "See now your not alright " "I'll help you out with that right away ok"

""Ok goodbye"—Joanie went out side and let it out—"AWWWWW"

_Supper was over and time for Trapper and Joanie to start their evening together , this was one thing that they had both agreed on before they were married, family time was before and during supper and their time was after supper, of course weekends were family time also and Trapper loved spending time with the girls and Kyle when he came down for the weekend, J.T. would spend his time off from the Hospital at the house also, and Kim , had not yet come home, Trapper missed his Daughter and thought maybe that's why he wanted to be with Chelsea and Elizabeth so much, he was also not going to make the same mistake he did with melanie and make sure he had this time of day with Joanie for him and her together to talk and catch up on each others day , the kids, and themselves, personaly, if they needed some thing between them , what they thought about different things that concerned their intimacy between each other, if they would like to try some thing new in their love making , and if they had a request what they felt about it and their reaction to it, it was their time and the Girls knew this and not to disturb them, they were old enough to do things on their own and get each other help if they needed it , And they respected that,_

"Ok my Angel, let me take a look at this back of yours ok" "Oh Joanie, no wonder you wanted to go out and screem" "Here, I'll put some more of this cream on it and I brought some gauze home with me" "I am going to wrap your back and chest in it so you will be more comfortable" "Your skin won't be exposed to the materiel of your clothing and the sheets on the bed" "And your getting another penacillin shot" "Then in the morning you can start on the pills I got filled for you "

"Oh John, Ouch, don't touch it, ouch, John it hurts"

"Joanie I'm sorry but I have to do this" "Now can you please try to hold still"

"I'm sorry John, but it hurts when you touch it"

"Well now, I never thought I would ever hear you say that about me " "At least not this early in our marriage"-Trapper was smiling at her and then gave her a kiss—

"You know what I mean my Husband" "I love your touches only on normal skin not very sore skin"

"Well I'm finished with your back" "Now turn around and face me, I will put some on your chest" "Oh yes, this chest" "I'm so happy you had these wonderful breasts covered up" "I don't know what I'd have done if I couldn't have had them for awhile"

"I take it you have been thinking of ways to have each other tonight?"

"Oh yes, I certainly have" "And how about you?" "You said that you would figure out ways also"

"Yes I have" "There is always the thing of me on top of you, you know" "And ah, I'm sure you Dr. McIntyre know many other ways to make love" "Don't you?"

"Haha, yes well, why don't we just leave that for the bedroom alright?" "Now I am going to wrap this around your back and chest this way you will be able to let your hair down now" "Put your arm's up my dear" "Ah maybe you should take your top off before I do this alright" "Do you want me to get your robe for you?"

"Well I don't know" "Do you?"

"Oh so it's up to me?" "Well I prefer not to then" "I think I just need to sit here with you and I can just look at them in all their beauty and fullness " "If that's ok with you?"

"Perfectly"

_Trapper finished wrapping her back and chest and put some cream on her arm's. they were in the room off the living room that was set aside for their time together, the house was very big and any one could get lost in it any time._

"There we go my Angel, all done" "Now here comes the part you hate the most"

"Oh no John" "Do you really love me?"

"Oh yes very much" "More than you'll ever know" "That's why I am doing this" "Now, leg or hip?"

"Leg, do you want me to take off my shorts also?"

"I'd prefer it" "It would save me time later"

"Oh you" "So what are you going to take off?"

"I am going to have a shower after I finish here" "And I will be taking every thing off" "Ok ready?"—Trapper gave her the shot in her thigh she only had her panties on—

"Ouch, John"

"Sorry, had to be done and that is the last one" "Now I am going to have my shower in this one down here ok"

"Ok see you later"

"Ok my angel, now I must tell you that we really need to find a way to make love tonight" "I'm afraid that with all of this treating you as one of my patients has really gotten to me"

"John I told you I had way's of making love that wouldn't bother my back or my chest"

"Oh yes that's right you did mention that didn't you"

"Yes I did" "Do you have any thing on under that robe?"

"No I don't" "I told you I wouldn't" "Why do you ask?"

"Because, if your going to make love to me my wonderful Husband, you had better loose the robe and come over here and lay down so that I can show you how I know how to make love with out hurting me"

"As you wish"–Trapper took off his robe and lay down , Joanie took off her panties and Trapper smiled==

"Aw there it is" "My favorite part of you"

"Oh it is?" "I thought my breasts were your favorite part of me"

"Yes, let's just say they are equal alright"

"Alright, I can deal with that" "Now My dear husband, this is the way we can make love to each other "

_Joanie got on top of trapper with her legs on each side of his sides, and leaned down and kissed him, Trapper took her by her buttocks and massaged it while kissing her passionately _,with tongue in mouth all the while his phallus was growing harder by the second , he then brought her up and took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it fiercely as she delighted in it as she always did, but this time_ he was really getting into it, more than usual , and Joanie was wondering what had changed in him, Trapper moved_ to her other breast and did the same thing ,_then Joanie went to Trappers now fully erected and very hard phallus and put the tip in her mouth and ran her tongue over the tip ,and then went under to his scrotum and took them in her hand and massaged them sending Trapper into full delight, Joanie then raised her body and lowered her herself onto his onto his phallus, slowly, as his size was very large, and her vagina was not big enough to handle it all at once,as she slowly eased down his phallus until it was all the way in and smiling at trapper and saying-_

"_Oh, see there my wonderful Dr. John" "I told you I knew a way to make love with out it bothering my burns"_

"_Oh yes,you sure did" "My Dear Joanie" "And may I say you have driven me to the point of no return" "Ah,Oh my"_

"_That was my intensions my dear sweat " "And you have really over done your self on your loving my breasts tonight" "Has some thing changed?"_

"I Have found that I am very much the man I was 20 years ago when we first met" "And remembered how I used to suck on these beautiful breasts then" "And I wanted you to feel that again also " "So is it working my Dear Joanie?"

"Oh yes John" "It's working more than you know" "And ah John, I am going nuts here with you inside of me now and almost of coming to my climax" "If you'd like to come with me, you'd better start pumping my man"

"Yes I guess I should" "I just love the feel of me being inside of you and you sitting on it" "Your quite the lover Mrs. McIntyre"—_Trapper started moving his hips up and down in rythem to Joanie moving up and down on his phallus ,she was very close to her climax-_

"_Awww, ohoh, oh John" "Oh my" "Oh keep going" "Please keep going" "Oh my"–She leaned down and kissed Trapper while they were moving their hips in rythen, Trapper ran his fingers through her long golden hair ,-_

"Oh yes Joanie" "Oh my" "Oh Oh" "Are you ready to climax my angel?" "Oh oh'

"Yes John, I'm ready" "Please keep going harder, harder, oh please, yes, yes, oh oh, oh John, "Oh you are such a wonderful lover_"_

"You my dear Joanie , give me the inspiration" "So now we know how to make love with out hurting you"

"But John, you said you had some things that you would show me also" "Now when we go to bed maybe you can show that to me alright?"

"Of course I can" "So when is bed time?"—_Trapper smiled at her and winked-_

"Oh John, come on get up" "Let's go up and have a snack alright" "Ah, put your robe back on" "And I will put mine on" "Oh, it doesn't hurt my back"

"That's because you have that dressing on it" "And it should be alright"

"Ok, get up, let's go to the kitchen" "If I can remember how to get there"

"So do you like your house my Joanie?"

"What do you think John?" "I just don't like the tennis court right now"

"Haha, in time you will be back out on it my angel" "Ah, I stopped for the mail" "You have a letter here from Seattle" "Looks like from the church"

"Oh thank you John" "Wonder what's going on?"—Joanie read her letter, it was from her church choir director—"Oh John, they are coming to San Francisco and want me to join them" "They are having a concert , it's on next Saturday" "John, what do you think?" "Should I attend?" "It has been awhile since I have joined them_" "_To busy with _my wedding and all"_

"Of course you will join them Joanie" "And I will be there right in front cheering you on" "Do you know where it is going to be?"

"Yes, at the San Francisco convention center at 6:30-9:30" "And then it say's we will be going out down through the audiance and to the lobby to sell our C.D,s and autograph them for the fans" "And my Husband can of help with that part""Ah, are you sure that's what it say's ?" "Or did you just add that My Darling Joanie?"

"Now would I do some thing like that John?"

"Oh yes Joanie , you would" "Now let's have our snack and seeing as to how it is 10:30, maybe we should just get ready for bed"

"A bit anxious for bed tonight aren't we John?"

"Oh I don't know" "Not any more than usual" "Are you complaning about going to bed with me now my Dear Joanie?"

"Me, complain about going to bed with you" "Now why would you ever say any thing like that Dr. McIntyre, the love of my life?" "The man with the most wonderful manhood in the state of California"—Joanie was backing him up to the wall as she was saying this—"And possibly the best Dr. In the whole west coast" "John my Dear I love going to bed with you and would love _to chain _you to our bed so I could have my way with you when ever I desired" "Now doe's that sound like I'm complaining?"

"Oh know, not at all" "Now can we have our snack at least my Dear wife?" "And we'll talk about this bed thing alright"

"Fare enough, what would you like my loving Husband?" "Besides me"

"Well what do we have my Dear?"

"Ah well, we have lots of sandwhich meats" "Ham, turkey, chicken, cheese, or I got little minie pizza's" "So what will it be?"

"How about what ever is faster to make so we can take it to our bedroom" "How doe's that sound?"

"Mmm, sounds like you want your snack and romance at the same time Dr. John"

"You read my mind my darling Joanie" "I ah, do still have my way of showing you how I am going to make love to you so I don't hurt you" "Your not going to deny me that pleasure are you?"

"I wouldn't think of denying you any thing in that part of our wonderful life my wonderful ever so handsome and loving Husband"

"I know you wouldn't my Angel" "Now can I help you with this?" "That is part of a husbands job to help His wife" "Most especially if she is a wounded wife"

"Oh well thank you" "And yes you can help me" "Here you go, put the mayo on mine and what ever you want on yours" "And I'll put the rest on them alright"

CHAPTER 25

"Joanie your going to be late my Darling" "Better hurry, the girl's are in the car waiting"

"Ok John, almost ready" "It's been awhile since I have been out with the choir" "Do I look alright?"

"Joanie you look very beautiful" "Just as you always do" "Every one will love seeing you again" "That is a beautiful dress" "One of my favorites" "Now come on let's get you to that concert so you can sing your heart out"

"Ok ready"

_The concert went great and joanie was very happy to be back with the choir once again, She sang her songs that she wrote and her requested songs, Trapper and the girls were up front as well as Kyle and the Staff from the Hospital, J. T, and even Melanie and her husband were there, which Trapper wasn't any to happy about, He felt like She was invading his new family and trying to make it all about her again, and that was not some thing that he was going to let happen._

"Ok my Dear sweet wife" "I am going up and fix you a nice hot bath in the jacuzzi tub" "It will relax you"

"Oh thank you John" "You are so wonderful to me"

"You deserve it" "You're a wonderful person, Mother and most of all wife" "I love you very much Joanie McIntyre" "And I will always cherish you, and love you, and take care of you, no matter what"-Trapper took her in his arms and kissed her tongue in mouth , held her tight to him, -"Oh Joanie, I ah better go up and get that bath ready for you, or we'll never get it"—Trapper was getting an erection and Joanie was noticing it, and just smiled and chuckled—

"Do I come up with you now, or do you want me to wait for you to call me up when your finished getting it ready?"-as trapper was going up the stairs , Joanie laughingly asked him this, he looked back at her and smiled and said-

"If you need help getting that beautiful dress off you can come up with me now"

"Well then, I guess I will come up with you now" "I deffinatly do need help with my dress and a few other things"

"Oh this is wonderful" "Thank you so much John" "Your right, it is helping me to relax, it's so nice to be married to a Doctor" "I get free medical attention, free medical addvise, free medicine, —_all this time Trapper was waiting for her to ask him in the tub with her, she was having fun ratling off all of this knowing acauly what he was wanting her to say—"_Oh yes, and I almost forgot, the free love is really great also" "Oh John, this is really wonderful you know"

"Oh is it now?" "You are really having a lot of fun with this aren't you my Dear Wife?"

"What do you mean by that my Dear John?"

"What do I mean?" "Oh no you don"t, not this time, not a chance my lovely Joanie"—Trapper started to undress—"This time I am going to win"–He started to get into the tub—"And I am going to win by starting with this"—He took her into his arms —"And end with nice loving hot sex in our bed" "Do you understand?"

"Oh John, yes of course, I understand perfectly"

"Good, now I am going to make love to you in here" "And I will finish it in our bed, alright"

_Trapper took her into his arms, and started kissing her with tongue in mouth and took her onto his lap with her facing him, her legs spread from side to side, then took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it until her nipple was hard, then went to the next one and did the same,_

"Oh John, Oh yes"

_He then took her and lifted her onto his very fully erected phallus slowly, as he knew she couldn't handle all of him all at once , she always did have a problem with that, even 30 years ago she just couldn't handle all of his size all at once, but then she wasn't all that large enough in her vaginal opening either and Trapper was well aware of it from 30 years ago,_

"Aww, Oh John"

"Can I let you all the way down on it now?"

"Yes, oh yes, please do"

_Trapper started letting her down all the way down, _"AWW, OH OH" _she leaned forward and kissed Trapper and then put her face into the side of his neck and whispered into his ear, _"Oh John, I do think that your love tool has grown much bigger over the years"

"Oh you think so do you, I love your sexy name you have given it, is it all the way in now?"

"Oh yes, it certainly is my Dear Doctor"

"Oh good, doe's it feel good in side you Joanie?"

"Yes John, it feels real good inside of me, oh my yes, oh John, Oh yes, Oh I love you so much, oh oh",

_Trapper moved inside of her with an up and down rythem, as she moved with him bringing them both to a wonderful climax._

"Oh yes Joanie, Oh me dear Angel, you my wife are amazing,"

"Your no so bad yourself my wonderful Husband, you ah, are still going to take me and have your way with me when we go to bed aren't you?"

"Haha, oh yes I certainly am my darling Joanie, are you ready to get out of here now?"

"Yes I am, you ah, are going down my loving Husband, however I Know that it will be ready again when I for need it", -_Trapper was smiling at her—_

"Ah you are a devious one my dear Wife",

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Trapper and Joanie had been married for three years, Elizabeth had graduated from high school and was going to go to a beauty school there in San Francisco, she could still live at home , she had her drivers license and Trapper and Joanie had got her a car for graduation,

Chelsea was growing up fast, she was almost 11 now **and **loved the fact that she had her Dad and Mom mostly to herself now, it had been a while since Kyle had been home from college and Joanie was missing him very much, as well as the girl's were missing him ,

It was spring break for Elizabeth and Chelsea and Trapper suggested that they go and visit him, just the 3 of them.

"John, are you sure , I mean, you don't mind if we go?"

"Joanie, of course I don't, I'm the one who suggested it to begin with, sweetheart, I have to work any way, you and the girl's go and have a good visit with Kyle, I will be just fine here by myself, remember I did live alone for quite a few years before you came back in my life",

"I know that John, alright then, I will phone Kyle in the morning and let him know we are coming to see him on Saturday to Tuesday, do's that sound alright?"

"Sounds fine, he will be very happy to see all of you",

"He misses you to John, you know that , you're the only father he has ever known or cares to know",

"And I miss him also, and I'm glad to be his father, he is a good kid, you did a wonderful job of raising them all Joanie, I'm very proud of you",

"So you think I am a good mother John?"

"Of course I do Joanie, I would have been proud to have fathered all of them",

"Oh you would have, really?"

"Yes Joanie, I would have, why all of these questions about you being a good mother?" Joanie what's going on, are you alright?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean by alright, ah John, ah maybe you better sit down before I tell you this",

"Ok Joanie, what's going on?" There is something wrong",

"Yes John, there is, but you did tell me that you would have loved to have fathered my children for me, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but -_Joanie was smiling at him– _Oh Joanie, are you —_she started to shake her head yes—_ you are, your, your pregnant?"

"Yes John, I'm pregnant with your child",

"Oh Joanie, your pregnant, with our child, well how fare along are you?"

"Well, I really don't know my dear Dr. John, I was hoping you could tell me that, I just took the test and they phoned me today with the results"

"When was your last period Joanie?"

"It's been a couple months , that's why I took the test, I haven't been sick or anything, so it has to be a boy, I never get morning sickness with Kyle, but I sure did with the girls, big time, right away",

"Oh, so you think it is a boy do you?"

"Oh yes, I know it is",

"Ok well my loving wife, if you last had your monthly period two months ago and don't you usually get it around the end of the month?"

"Yes, on the 27th or 28th , I didn't get it for two months now and it is the middle of April, my last one was the end of January, so what doe's that mean John, how do we count that out?"

"Well my darling wife, what that means is you got pregnant right after your last period, which means the Baby will be due in October around the first or second week , however I will check you out just to be sure, I can tell from the size of your uterus, go up and take your clothes off and I will be right up ok, I have to get my surgical gloves on first, I have them in the library with the Dr. Kit I keep on hand just for you",

"John, am I that bad?"

"Oh my dear Joanie, don't get me started, —_He was smiling at her–_now go up , I'll be right up ok",

"Alright, _—Joanie went up and did what Trapper asked her to do, while he got on his gloves for protection of Joanie's uterus—_

"Ok my angel, ready?" I need you to put up your knee's with your feet on the bed, that's it, now let your legs fall apart, I'm going to put this under you honey in case there is a bit of fluids that leak out ok", —_Trapper put some jell on his fingers and then opened her vagina and went in—_ Joanie this might be cold alright, take a big breath ok",

"Aw, oh John, oh that hurts",

"Sorry Joanie , I'm in now,— _He pressed on her uterus and was able to feel the embryo sack with his fingers—_ok done, well it looks like I was right, were having a baby in October, he is about 2 ½ months along my wonderful wife, ok you can put your legs down now and come up here and give me a kiss",

"That will be a pleasure daddy to be",

"Haha, yes that sounds wonderful, —_she gave him a big long wonderful kiss and fell into his arm's totally naked— _Oh Joanie, I do think you are wanting to celebrate in a very passionate and sexual way",

"Oh you have that right my wonderful Dr. Of good news, so get undressed and get into this bed",

"Yes my dear, I would love to get into bed with you, the soon to be mother of my child, and the most beautiful women that I know",

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

It was spring break , Joanie and the girls had gone to see Kyle in Sacramento, he was very happy to see all of them, they were there for four days, Joanie missed Trapper very much and phoned him every night, and of course he asked her every time how she and their baby was, Joanie just couldn't get over how excited he was about the baby,she laughed every time she talked to him,

It was Tuesday and time for Joanie to leave for home, Kyle was upset that they were going however he was going to be home for the summer, he had already gotten a summer job there, Joanie was very happy that he was going to be home for the summer.

"What's going on stan, why are all these people coming in here?" asked Gonzo

"Gonzo were getting everyone in here from a bad 12 car pile up out on hwy. 80, heavy fog, one semi jacknifedand set the whole thing in motion, these people are here waiting for their relatives to come in here, where is "John we need him?"

"He's in surgery, let's just wait and see how many come in with bad injury's ok, here comes the first ambulance now, let's go out and see them alright, see how many are coming in",

"Ok here we go, Gonzo can you come over here?"

"Ya, what's up?"

"I think she needs stitches and has a possible broken arm",

"Yep, your right stan**ely** , take her to room 4, hey just how many more ambulances are coming in here?" Asked Gonzo to the driver,

"Between 5 or 6, maybe 7, there is some pretty bad ones out there Doc, it's a real mess",

"Ok thanks for the heads up, stanley here comes 2 more, call all staff off their breaks , back to work, and send Gloria and Ernie out here to help",

"Gonzo were here, oh my what in the world is going on?" Asked Gloria

"Pile up on Hwy. 80, 12 car pile up or maybe more now, Gloria, Ernie, get these two into ER 1 and 2, I'll go to these 3 over here",

_Gonzo went to the next 3 ambulances and what he saw was certainly not what he expected,_

"Oh my God, oh no, get them into ER 5 and 6 NOW,"

"Gonzo, I think Trapper is out of surgery now, do you want me to phone up and have him come down and help?" this is just a real big mess",

"Gloria, Trappers family is part of this mess, these next three ambulances brought Joanie and the girls in",

"Joanie and the girls. No not possible, their in Sacramento Gonzo",

"And Sacramento is off Hwy, 80, they were coming home today, come and help me, I have to know how they are before I tell Trap",

_Gonzo helped the paramedics take Joanie out of the ambulance, she was hocked up to I, V.'s and had oxygen on her, there were cuts on her head and face , forehead , her arm was bleeding as well as one of her leg's were bleeding, Elizabeth had oxygen on her also, and her leg was bleeding, cuts on her face, Chelsea was in the back seat and she wasn't hurt as bad as her mom and sister, she had bruises on her face and arms and a few cuts._

"Gonzo how is she?" asked Gloria

"She has a broken leg, arm, cuts on her head, and face, and until she comes out of it, I won't know any thing else, I have to get Trapper down here",

"Hello McIntyre"

"Trap, you better get down here, we ah, have kind of an emergency and you need to be here to make decisions ok",

"Ok, be right down",

"Trappers on his way down,, how are the girls doing stan?"

"Well Elizabeth is still on oxygen and is getting morphine **, **she hasn't woke up yet, and Chelsea is getting her cuts stitched up and their cleaning her up, boy this is just about going to kill John when he gets down here",

"Ya well, he's here so we'll find out, Hi Trap, before you go in there I have to tell you that, well Trap,

"Gonz what is it, if there is patients in there you want me to see then tell me what you want to tell me",

"Trap, it's Joanie and the girls, they were in the 12 car pile up out on Hwy. 80, their in here",

"Oh my God, where is Joanie?" How is she Gonz?"

"She's right in here Trap, Elizabeth and Chelsea are right over there, Joanie has a broken leg and arm, her leg is fractured , she has 2cuts on her head and as you can see her face",

"What have you got her on through these I. V.s?" Gonzo she is pregnant, you can't put her on anything that will harm the baby, get her on a baby monitor**, **has she been out like this since they brought her in?"

"Yep, Trap congratulations, I didn't know, how fare along is she?"

"Three months now, we need to get her arm set and a cast on it and her leg, bring in the portable X-ray and a protective pad for her belly",

"Trapper, here is the monitor, said Gloria, congratulations, Joanie didn't tell us she was pregnant",

"We were going to tell every one when she got back from Sacramento, ok it's on her, turn the monitor on now,- _the monitor came on and Trapper heard his babies heart beat—_there it is, the baby is fine, doesn't seem to be in any distress**,**-_the X-ray machine came in and Trapper put the mat over Joanie's tummy and then the technician took the pictures of her arm and leg,-_Ok , get these back to me right away, I'll be right here, oh Gonzo, what's in the I.V.s?"

"Nothing to hurt the baby Trap, just the usual saline **, **however were going to have to put an antibiotic in it soon for infection, and those cuts on her head need to be stitched up, do you want to do it , or me?"

"I will, and I'll clean her up alright, I better go and see Elizabeth and Chelsea",

"Has she come out of it at all?"

"No Trapper, replied Ernie, The X-ray was taken on her leg, it should be here right away, she needs some stitches in her head and her face just got some of our special stitches, as well as Chelsea, she has been asking for her Daddy",

"Yes, I'll go and see her now,"-_Trap entered Chelsea's exam room—_Hi kido, how are you doing?"

"Daddy, I'm scared",

"Sheee, It's ok Chelsea, —_she started to cry in Trappers arms—_go ahead let it all out honey",

"Where is mommy and Elizabeth?"

"Right next door here, they need some extra care so they will be here for awhile, let me look at you ok, do you hurt any where besides your cuts?"

"Yah, right from my neck across my chest and over here to my side".

"Ok, let me see, oh well, you have a seat belt burn, and there is no cure for that, so you don't hurt any where else?"

"No, just a headache",

"Ok, I'll have Gloria bring you something for that alright",

"Ok."

"Ok now, listen to me Chelsea, your Mom and Elizabeth have to stay here for awhile, but I will be taking you home with me tonight when I go ok",

"Ok, but why can't mommy and Elizabeth come home to?"

"Because Chelsea, they were hurt pretty bad in the accident, your mom was hurt worsethan Elizabeth, so she might have to stay longer than Elizabeth because she was hurt worse, I am going to phone your Grandmother to see if she can come and stay with you while I'm at work alright",

"Ok, but is mommy going to be ok?"

"Yes she will Chelsea, in time ok, now you lay here and rest, I'll have Gloria bring you some thing for your headache alright",

"Ok,"-_Trapper went back to Joanie-_

"Gonz, how's she doing?"

"Same Trap, her X-rays are back, let's go look at them",

"Ok, well it looks like her leg didn't come out so great with just a clean break, look Trap, it's fractured in three different places, we'll have to operate on it Trap",

"Yes looks that way doesn't it, ok, oh man, we have to keep monitoring the baby while she's under anaesthesia if I let any thing happen to this baby she will never forgive me",

"Trap, nothing is going to happen to this baby, she's not that fare along yet, it's pretty safe alright",

"Yes, of course your right, tell Ernie to get her prepped for surgery, I have to go and phone her mom",

"Ok Trap, see you in O.R."

"Pop, I just heard about Joanie and the girls, what's going on? I was out at the track riding bikes with some of the guys and we were stopped for a break , Carls radio was on and said what happened, how are they Pop?"

"Not good J.T., were taking Joanie to surgery right after I phone her mother",

"Oh man, is there any thing I can do ?"

"Ah, yes as a matter of fact, you can, go in and sit with Chelsea, she really likes you, keep her calm, she has only a seatbelt burn and a few cut's on her, but she is afraid for her mom and Elizabeth",

"Sure pop, I can do that for the little shrimp",

"Ah, little shrimp?"

"Ya, just a little nickname I gave her, she loves it",

"Ah, J. T. , your Mother doesn't know about any of this doe's she?"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Good, keep it that way alright, she is the last person I need around here",

"Hello."

"Ah hello mom",

"Oh John, hello how are you?"

"Ah, I'm fine, however, ahmom, there was a pretty bad accident on Hwy. 80 this afternoon, and Joanie and the girl's were in that 12 car pile up",

"Oh no John, is Joanie and the Girl's, are they, oh please tell me John, their—

"Mom, their alive, their here at San Francisco Memorial with me, Joanie is getting ready to go into surgery, her leg is fractured in three different places so I have to do surgery on it to get the bones back in place, she has a broken arm, and cuts on her head and face, I guess I should tell you also that she is three months pregnant",

"Oh John, that's wonderful, is the baby alright?"

"Yes, he's just fine, and he will stay that way, the surgery won't harm the fetus, Elizabeth has a broken leg and cuts on her face and head , and Chelsea has some cuts on her face and a seat belt burn, **I am having** a C. T. Scan done on her just to make sure there is nothing else wrong with her, I will be taking her home with me when I go home, I was wondering if you would like to come here and be with her while I'm at work, and also give you a chance to be with Joanie and Elizabeth whenthey go home?"

"Yes of course I will John",

"Ok then, when can you be ready?"

"Any time John",

"Ok I'll phone and book your flight and let you know when it's leaving alright",

"Ok John, I'll be waiting for your call",

"Alright then, I have to go to Joanie as she has been taken up to O. R. And their waiting on me, so we'll see you **when **you get here",

"Ok, how's the baby doing?"

"See for yourself Trap, good heartbeat, are you ready?"

"Let's do this",-_Trapper and Gonzo worked on Joanie 's leg for six hours, while keeping an eye on the babies heartbeat at all times , it was hard for Trapper because it was his wife he was operating on and his baby that might be in danger because of the anaesthesia_ _and other drugs being used after 71/2 hrs. , it was finally over-_Ok, I think we have this now, I hate to find out what's going to happen when she wakes up, she doesn't even know she was in the accident, or that our daughters are in here also",

"Come on Trap, Joanie is a strong lady, she'll come out of this just fine and be happy to know that you operated on her, and the girl's are fine, Elizabeth is awake and their giving her pain killers",

"Oh good, I phoned Joanie's mom , I have to go and make a reservation for her on a flight here, ok all done, all stitched up, this beautiful leg will still be just as beautiful when they come out",

"Haha, ok Trap, why don't you go ahead and make that reservation for mom",

"Yes alright, make sure that monitor stay's on the baby",

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

_trapper had checked in on Chelsea, J. T. Was still with her, and then Elizabeth, he told both of them __**about **__their mother, and them __**went **__to Joanie, he hadn't slept for over 36 hours, but he wasn't leaving Joanie's sid e until she woke up, it had been 3 hours since the surgery and she was starting to move now, it was the first time since the accident, now Trapper had to explain to her why she was there and what happened to her and the girl's, some thing he wasn't looking forward to, she was starting to open her eyes, Trapper moved closer to her so she wouldn't be scared,_

"Oh John, where are you?"

"I'm here Joanie, right here sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Oh John, where am I?"

"Joanie, your in the Hospital, you were in an accident, do you remember any thing?"

"Oh no, the Girl's, John where are the Girl's?"

"Joanie calm down, the girl's are here also, their fine, Elizabeth has a broken leg and a few cuts, Chelsea just has a few cuts and a seat belt burn, J. T. Is with her, "

"The baby , John the baby",

"Sheee, the baby is fine, would you like to hear his heart beat?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, you have been on the monitor since you were brought in here, listen,—_Trapper turned on the monitor and the babie's heart beat started—_

"Oh John, that's our baby, oh how wonderful",

"Good strong heart beat, he's just fine, have you felt any movement yet?"

"No, not really, John, my leg and arm, what happened, why do I have a cast on my arm and on my leg",

"Joanie, you broke your arm and you fractured your leg in three different places, I had to operate on it to put it back together again",

"You did it?"

"Um hum, Gonzo assisted , your going to be fine Joanie, I promise alright",-_Trapper kissed her and she grabbed his tie and forced him down to her again and asked for their passionate kiss—_Well of course you can have one of our passionate kisses my beautiful wife,-_he put the side rail down and sat down on the bed beside her, and gave her a big tongue in the mouth very passionate kiss-_Now, is that what you were looking for my Dear Joanie?"

"Yes, that's exactly _**what **_I was looking for my Dear Doctor, tell me, doe's your boss know you make out with your patients behind closed curtains?"-_she was giving him her sexy smile—_

"Well, if he doesn't I am very sure he would approve of it, as long as he didn't cheat on his wife",—_Trapper was looking at her with his sexy bedroom eye's—_

"Oh Doctor, well I certainly hope that you are not cheating on your wife ,after that kiss",

"Oh I can certainly promise you that I an not cheating on my wife, she is just to beautiful, charming, a wonderful lover, and to sexy to ever want to cheat on her, I'll have to introduce you to her some time, you know, she doe's have a very remarkable and striking resemblance to you",

"Oh really, well then I really envy her that she has such a gorgeous husband , and one that kisses out of this world",

"Haha, oh Joanie, my sweet wife, I love you so very, very much, you make me feel so young again",

"John, you are young, you still have it in you to make a baby",

, "Well, thank you for that my pregnant wife_**, **_now you need some rest, are you feeling any pain yet?"

"No, not yet, why will I?"

"You just had surgery on your leg Joanie, your anaesthesia and other pain meds in your I. V.s haven't completely left your system yet , and when they do, you will feel pain, so if I'm not near by make sure you ring for one of the nurses alright, I'm going to check on Elizabeth and Chelsea, you try and rest, I'll be back to see you after while alright, I love you,—_Trapper gave her another passionate kiss—_will that get you through until I get back?"

"Oh yes, I believe so, as long as it's not to long my sexy husband",

"Haha, get some rest my Dear Joanie",

"Alright if you say so , you're the Doctor",—_Trapper just looked at her and gave her a side smile and winked at her—_

"Gloria I think Joanie and Elizabeth can be moved out of E. R. Now and to a room , try to get them in together alright, and ah, see if you can get a cot in the room with them so Chelsea can lay down and rest also, I'm taking her home with me, if I ever go home",

"Trapper you need to get some rest yourself, you have been going none stop for over 36 hours now", replied Gloria

"Yes well, after I go in and check on Elizabeth and Chelsea I might lay down in my office ",

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you doing my sweet daughter?"

"Hi Dad, my leg really hurts, and my head hurts",

"Ok honey, I'll get Gloria to bring you something for it ok, you and your mom are going to be moved to a room upstairs soon, their going to try to put both of you in the same room together, and a cot in there so that Chelsea can rest also, she's going home with me when ever I go home, oh, your Grandma is coming to stay with Chelsea while I am here",

"Dad, how long do I have to stay in here?"

"A couple of days at least honey, you have injuries on your head, I nead to get a C. T. Scan on you to make sure every thing is ok, and a couple more tests alright",

"Ok, how is mom doing?"

"She has been awake and talking, she knows what happened to all of you, she is resting right now, you and Chelsea can go and see her when she wakes up again ok",

"Ok",

"Trapper the phone is for you", said Ernie

"Oh alright,"

"Hello John McIntyre",

"Hello Mr. McIntyre, this is Don calling from the Auto association, sorry to bother you at work,"

"Ah, that's fine, go on",

"We removed your wife's SUV off the Hwy. And took it to our yard here in San Francisco, may I ask how she is doing, and your Daughters?,

"Oh yes, well, the Girls and my wife will be fine in time, so where is your yard at, I'll need to come and get every one's belongings out of it and get a report for the Insurance company",

"Yes of course,-_He gave Trapper the address—_were open from 9-5 alright",

"Ok then, I'll try to make it over there tomorrow or the next day",

"Alright goodbye now",

"Goodbye," "Ah Gloria, did you manage to get a room for Joanie and Elizebeth yet?"

"Yes Trapper, their in the middle of being moved now ok",

"Oh alright, well, I think I will go to my office and lay down for awhile, page me if you need me",

"Ok Trap",

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

_It had been two days since the accident and Chelsea had gone home to stay with Grandma while Trapper was at the Hospital, Elizabeth was going home today after Trapper got off work, Joanie had to stay for another few days, until Trapper took out her stitches in her leg and her head, she was going to be on crutches and in a wheelchair for at least two months which she wasn't any to happy about, the last time she was in a wheel chair is when her husband had beat her up, she hated , Trapper knew he was going to have his hands full , he was going to hire a nurse for her for a few hours a day but then he thought for a minute, and then realized that Joanie would never stand for that, it would be him that would be taking time off through the day and only going in for emergency surgeries, that Joanie would totally agree to, and he was quite happy____with the decision himself, time to be with his wife, and take care of her, help her bath, dress, and undress, now that was worth the time off__**,**_

"Stanley, I'm taking time off when I take Joanie home , I'll only be available for emergency surgeries and I'll check in on my patients , Gonzo and woods will take over for me, I plan on releasing Joanie on Sunday, I can take care of her from home,"

"Ok John, that's fine, after all, you are the boss you can do pretty much as you like, your family come's first, how is joanie any way?"

"She's healing nicely, however, I've been told she is having bad dreams of the accident, that's another reason I'm taking time off so I can be there for her when she has them",

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

_Elizabeth was on a walking cast now , Chelsea is fine, all of her bruises were gone , and not hardly any scares left from her scares and her stitches, Joanie was on crutches part of the time, and in the wheelchair most of the time, her leg was still not healed and was not to stand on it at all,_

_Trapper took an indefinite leave of absence from the hospital only going in for emergency surgeries, Joanie 's mom was still there helping out with all the household things that Joanie would usually do, not to mention she really didn't want to leave that big beautiful mansion that she was staying in, she was so proud of her daughter that she had come this fare and went after her life long dream that she had of seeing and possibly marrying John McIntyre, she was the one of her children that carried out on her dreams and wouldn't stop until she met those dreams, _

_Joanie was beginning to hate that wheelchair, and crutches , and was hating the fact that she wasn't able to go out and swim, play tennis, go and do her gardening, and having Trapper carry her up the stairs to their room, she could take showers now but only by sitting down on a bath chair that Trapper got from the hospital, _

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Mom, do you know where John is?"

"Yes, I think he is out back cleaning the flower beds out for you my Dear",

"Oh, He doe's to much of my work for me , I hate not being able to get up and just go and do what I am suppose to do, that man out there is a Doctor not a gardener, and a house hold chores guy",

"Joanie, you just stop that right now, you are not able to do these things right now and you know it, you are very blessed to have that man out there that loves you and these children very much, and will obviously do any thing in the worldfor you all, now, you need to except that, and let John do as he feels he needs to do for you, and stop feeling guilty for him doing it, is that clear?"

"Well, I guess I have just been told off by my Mother royally haven't I?"

"Joanie, I love you , we all love you, you need to quit blaming yourself for that accident, it wasn't your foult honey,it was the fog and weather conditions, John told me you have been having dreams about it and waking up crying",

"I keep thinking, if only I would have pulled off the road maybe—

"Joanie, if maybe you would have tried to pull off the road you would have all been killed, you could have this , and you could have that, yes, you could have, but honey, you and the girl's are here with us, you're here with John, God's angels were out there on that Hwy. Looking after you and the girl's , you do believe that don't you?"

"Yes Mom, of course I do, and of course your right again as usual, what would I do with out you Mom? You always know what to say to me, and how to calm me down, and your mostly right about my Doctor John, Mom, I don't know what I'd do with out him, I must admit that I do love it that he has to carry me up stairs and down again, and help me with my shower, I just wish I could have a nice long Jacuzzi bath,"

"Have you asked John if it's ok for your leg to be in that water yet? Your stitches are out and he told me you are healing very nicely",

"No I haven't asked him, I kinda don't want to push my luck, I can't get this cast on my arm wet either",

"Oh well, I'm sure we can put a plastic bag over it if John agrees to it, honey, you have to open up to your husband and ask him these things , by the way, do you want to get out of the house and go to Church tomorrow?"

"Oh yes Mom, I really think I would love that, get out of the house for awhile, has John talked about it? I mean going to church",

"Yes, he mentioned it, and the girls want to go back to youth group at church, they need to get out and continue on with their lives Joanie, John has been talking to them and encouraging them to start over and continue where they left off before the accident, Kyle is also coming down to see you, he feels bad that this happened to you on the way back from seeing him",

"Oh, ok, well then, Mom I think I want to go out back and find the love of my life, it's a big yard, this should really be fun",

"All you have to do is call him my Dear, he will hear you and come and get you",

"Ok, here goe's, how do I look Mom? Sexy enough for him?"

"Well yes my Daughter, I do believe you have a little as sufficient enough clothing on to make it as you say sexy, for him, can I help you wheel that thing out my Dear?"

"Yes please Mom, just help me over the bump in the sliding door alright",

"Alright my Dear, here we go, talk to him now alright",

"Yes, alright Mom, I will, I promise",

"Alright, see you later, Good luck",

Joanie started wheeling her wheelchair around the back yard , she didn't see Trapper, however, she could hear him, he was singing and whistling over by her rose garden , and she knew the song he was singing and started to sing it also as she went towards him,

Trapper heard her and started smiling as he kept on working and singing and looking in the way she was coming, he saw her and put his clippers down and went to her singing,

"Well, look who's out and about , and looking very sexy, is that for my sake my beautiful Lady?"

"Of course it is my Darling husband, and ah, I see it's working",-_Trappers manhood __** was **__starting to react—_

"Aw yes, you see my beautiful wife , all I have to do is look at you and it starts working",

"And oh how I love seeing it react, and you not being able to do any thing about it at the present time",

"Oh but my Darling Joanie, have you forgotten that I don't have to rush off to work right away and that I can just lift you out of that chair any time I want to and lay you down here on this beautiful lawn and take you?"

"Ah, yes I guess I have forgotten, about that, I guess that's what I get for dressing like this however huh?"

"Haha, yes it is, now how would you like for me to lift you out of there and we can sit down here together for a while?"

"Yes, I would love that my wonderful husband",-_Trapper took her out of the wheelchair and sat her down on the lawn as he sat next to her and took her in his arm's and took her in his arms and took her chin in his hand and brought it to his mouth and with tongue in mouth gave her __**a big **__passionate wonderful kiss.-_Oh John, mmmm, you are so lushes , and you are all mine, and I love you more than you will ever know",

"Lay down here with me Joanie, and we can just hold each other close alright",

"Yes, alright John, —_they lay down together and held each other close, and Joanie started to talk to him as she promised her mom she would –_John, I think I would like to go back to church tomorrow, the girls want to start back to their youth group and activities with them, I really miss all of our friends there and I need to start getting back to these things, I think it will help me get my mind off of the accident and then maybe I will stop having those dreams of it and my guilty feelings , what so you think John?"

"Joanie, I have been waiting for you to say all of this, you are healing nicely, and I should be able to take your **cast** off your arm next week, I'll take you in and get a C. T. Scan on your leg to see how your leg inside has been doing, if it has healed and the bones have all come together, if they have healed and come together the way I hoped they would then you can slowly start walking on it a little at a time, how doe's that sound?"

"Wonderful John, that's some thing I have been wanting to hear from you, now, can I have another one of your wonderful passionate kisses?"

"You certainly can my wonderful amazing wife, come here,—_Trapper took her on top of him and kissed her passionately, and he just couldn't hold back, he untied the straps from her top from the back of her neck, and it fell down as her breasts fell out in front of him-_Aw, there they are_",—Trapper took the right one in his mouth and sucked on it and put it in his mouth as fare as he could, then the other one , Joanie was just laying back and enjoying all of it, Trapper wasn't going any farther, he was saving that for tonight in their bed in their privacy,_

"Oh John, I love it when you just have these to use as you wish, it feels so wonderful",

"And I love it that you allow me to have them to do as I wish",

"Oh John, I just felt a little kick, here, put your hand here and wait, there, feel it?"

"Yes, I did, there he is again, is this the first time you have felt him?"

"Yes, I have only felt butterflies in my tummy before now, but now I know he is a real little person in there, oh John, he's ours, he's our little baby",

Haha, yes joanie, he sure is, our little baby",

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Joanie was now perfectly healed and her leg was as if she never had any thing happen to it, she was getting very big with the baby now and Trapper always teased her that she couldn't see her feet over her belly, and she would blame him for that because he got her that way with his overly sexual drive for her,

Trapper was back at work and Joanie spent a lot of her time hanging around in his office laying on his couch, she was due in three weeks , and her babies were always early, and they came very fast when her water broke, which this afternoon was going to happen, and the baby was not three weeks early, it was miscalculations on the birth date . Joanie was laying down on the couch in trappers office sleeping when she suddenly woke up, her water broke.

"**Oh no, oh hey someone, is any one out there?"**-Trappers secretary came running in—

"Mrs. McIntyre, are you alright?"

"NO, I don't think so, my water just broke, get John, HURRY",

"Oh my yes, right away",

"**OH OH, **I don't think I have time for John to get here, I need to get to the delivery room NOW, HE'S COMING",

"Send some one from the delivery room to Dr. McIntyre's office, Mrs. McIntyre is having her baby now",-_they brought a Gurney in from delivery, and Joanie was taken there in between giving pushes and labor pains—_

"Where is John? I need John",

"Joanie he is on his way up, we talked to him, he was in surgery, just hold on ok", said Gloria

"OH, this baby is coming now, I need John now",

"Oh she's right, I can see the top of the babies head, Joanie, try not to push right now alright, take big breaths",

"Ok Trapper is here, he might want to deliver his baby",

"Oh John, Oh I have to push again",

"Oh Joanie, I'm here Darling, now you can go ahead and push ok",

"OK, OHHHH, —_she took a breath—_ohhh",

"Ok honey, the shoulders are out , keep pushing honey, we need gto get him out ok",

"OK, I'm trying , it hurts so much, my back is killing me",

"Ok, can you put some more pillows under her back? Ok now Joanie you have to push him out all the way honey, so give it all you got ok",

"Ok John, just for you, here it goes , are you going to catch him?"

"Haha, yes Joanie I'll catch him, ok now push",

"UHHHHH, OHHHHHH,-_and out came the baby—_oh oh, John is it a boy? Tell me",

"Haha, oh yes my Joanie, you gave birth to our beautiful son, here he is , here little guy, meet your beautiful, wonderful mother",-_Trapper laid the baby in Joanie's arm's-_

"Oh John, he looks like you, he has your sexy eye's, and your curly hair_, isn't _he beautiful",

"Yes Joanie, he's beautiful, just like his mother, sweetheart the nurses need to take him and clean him up now alright",

"Alright, by baby boy, see you later",

"John congratulations , said stanley, what did you and Joanie name the little guy?"

"We ah, really haven't decided on a name yet, I'm going up to see her in a few ,minutes, were going to talk about it then, better go now, she'll be waiting for me",

Trapper reached joanie's room and found her sitting up in bed with the baby in her arm's nursing him, she smiled at him and he at her,

"Hi, how's he doing?"

"Just fine, he sure eats a lot, both breasts are almost emptied , sorry honey, none left for you",

"Well, sounds like our new son is already taking over my favorite part of you, ah Joanie, we need to give this little guy a name, don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess we should, John, I would like to name him after you, however, there is already a J.T. in the family , so how would we do that?"

"Well let me see now, we do have a J. T. And he would not like his name to be shared with any one",

"What was your father's name John?"

"It was Benjamin , why?"

"Well, why don't we name our new little guy Benjamin Jonathan ,how doe's that sound?"

"Well that sounds just fine my brilliant wife, Benjamin Jonathan it is",

"And E. J. For short, how doe's that sound?"

"Haha, just fine, my Dear sweet wife, just fine",

Trapper and Joanie went on to have one more child together, three years after Benjamin was born, a Girl, they named her Leah, after Joanie's middle name, she had Joanie's golden hair and blue eye's, and Daddy's little Girl,

Kyle graduated with honors from California State University in Sacramento, and had gotten a job at one of the top architecture firms in Sacramento , Elizabeth graduated from the Beauty College and opened her own shop in down town San Francisco, she also got married after she graduated, Chelsea was never going to leave her Mom and Dad, at least that's what she had said, although Trapper and Joanie knew that one day she would find the right guy and fall in love head over heals just like they did , so many years ago,

J.T. also fell in love and married , as well as Kimberly, Trapper and Joanie knew that five children would just be fine, now they had these two little one's to raise, love, and enjoy together, Trapper slowly left San Francisco Memorial and only took on Emergency surgeries and house calls, he had his private practice in a way, he had more time to spend with Joanie and Benjamin and Leah, and to be there when and if the other five children needed him, he was not going to make the same mistake that he made with his first marriage and it was time for him to slow down and start living his life as a full time husband and father,

Trapper and Joanie were even more in love with each other than they were on the first day they met , now more than forty years ago:

The End

"

"

"

"

"

"

"


End file.
